


RANGO // OӘͶAЯ - Another Outlaw Story

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 67,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: What if the story had started different? What if Jake came to Dirt first and became a sheriff, while Rango is the gunslinger in the movie? - A changed version of the movie with a lot of surprises and new-old characters! Read and meet them!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Death – Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, befor you read the story, please, read the discription in chapter 1.
> 
> Like you read in the summary, this story is a Rango fanfiction, but this time in another version. For the ones who are reading this story for the first time, I have to inform you that this story will be completely different as the movie is. It's more a new told Rango story where all became different. I mean – the good ones will be the bad ones (more or less) and vice versa. That's the kind of style what the story will go through. And I hope to bring back also the feeling what you felt in the movie. I hope I will not destroy the magic of the movie with this other version. Soo, I think that's all. Read the story and explore the characters from another side. Learn about their new preferences, features, feelings and be surprised.
> 
> By the way, the mirrored name "Rango - OӘͶAЯ" has nothing to do with a foreign-language word or something similar. It's simply mirrored to show the movie will be re-written in a mirror-inverted way.
> 
> Well, after that… enjoy the story… enjoy the way which the old-new characters will go… so here we go...

The sun burned mercilessly. The hot wind gave no cooling.

_Is that the oven on earth or the entry of hell?_

The rattlesnake lifted his head when the wind blew sand into his eyes. On his head he wore a black hat, a gun belt with bullets wrapped a part of his body and a special Gatling gun had been placed instead of a rattle.

He coughed.

His mouth was dry and his lips chapped. No sign of water was to be felt in the air, no smell of something, which could help him hope for relief.

He lowered his glance. Pain went through his body of his broken rips. He pressed his teeth together. Not far away from him, the highway.

"Damn cars!" he cursed when a car drove above the hot asphalt.

At least the drivers didn't see the injured rattlesnake, which lay convoluted under an old overturned road sign. The shadow of the metal plate, labeled with dirty letters like „Las Vegas" or „Los Angeles", gave him very less relief from the heat.

Admittedly, he had managed to save himself, but it had cost his last energy.

He looked to south.

He had managed to escape. But here, he had lost.

The snake closed its eyes. Maybe he could… He moved his body, but he gave up very soon.

No, it was useless. At least he would not die in south.

He came from south and will die in north. The main point was, he was away from south. Far away. Within a few days he had reached the highway road, south of the Mojave Desert. He managed to cross the road, one of his biggest enemies. But he was hit by a car. A driver drove above him, without mercy, without stopping.

Humans hated him.

Everyone hated him now.

He had to run away. Far away. They should never catch him and to take off his skin. Better this way to die than that.

"Hello, Amigo," someone interrupted his thoughts.

The rattlesnake lifted his head and looked into little eyes.

"Hi!" the voice greeted again.

Three little owls in colorful costumes stood in front of him and one of them, who greeted him, waved his wing.

"Anything wrong?" the owl asked again. "Do you need any help?"

The rattlesnake looked at them silently. A cold smile played his mouth. "Nothing can help me anymore."

The owl raised an eyebrow. "Really? So we thought you need help very fast or wasn't you struck by a car?"

"None of your business," the snake replied. "Just leave. Let me alone. My way ends here today."

The second owl scratched his head. "Oh, what irony of fate. We think, our way begins now."

"Yeah," the third one said. "We are waiting for our companion and we will make a little journey."

"Where to?" the rattlesnake asked soundlessly. The death will come very soon anyway. Until then, he could waste his time for whatever.

"Don't know," the owl said. "The fate will show us. We are musicians."

"Yeah! We are the Mariachis!"

One of them blew his trumpet in triumph.

"I'm Raoul. This is Chico and…"

"I'm Lupe!"

They played their instruments, Chico his trumpet, Raoul the guitar and Lupe the violin.

The rattlesnake looked at them with empty eyes. Was this the last thing what he will see in his life?

"So, what's your name?" Raoul asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Not sure, maybe it's usually that after a greeting someone says his name."

The snake sighed. "Jake."

There was silence. Lupe shrugged his shoulders. "Simple and short. Nice to meet you…"

"And that's all! Get off and let me alone!"

"Sorry Mr. Jake, we can't. We have to wait for our friend."

"Why here?"

"Uh… don't know… Why here, Raoul?"

Raoul had no idea. "Dunno. Somewhere you have to meet somehow. And I think this place is somehow somewhere."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. You can wait. But be quiet. I have a right to die in peace at least."

The owls nodded. "Alright, Amigo."

* * *

Chico spent his time to count the cars, which drove over the road. Raoul and Lupe tuned their instruments from time to time.

One hour passed. Two hours passed… two hours and 10 minutes…. two hours and 20 minutes… two hours and 32 minutes…

"Hello, Amigos!"

A car drove over the street. A little owl flew from the car roof into the sky and glided to the ground. In his claws, he held an accordion.

"Señor Flan!" the three others owls cried and embraced the fourth owl. "Now we are complete!"

Chico blew his trumpet.

Señor Flan loosened the greeting hands and stood himself in position. "Alright, Amigos. Our journey can begin now."

He stopped himself, when he saw the rattlesnake.

"And who is that?" he asked and pointed at the injured rattlesnake under the road sign.

"His name is Jake," Lupe said.

"Jake?" Señor Flan repeated. "Like Jake from the novel 'Rattlesnake Jake' by Jerry Barker?"

Jake gave him an angry look and rolled his eyes.

"I read many books about the west," Señor Flan continued.

Jake hissed annoyed. "Nice for you."

Señor Flan raised his eyebrows and circled around the rattlesnake with curious eyes.

After a while, it was too much for Jake.

"What is it?!" he asked with a loud growl.

"Uh, sorry, Sir," Señor Flan apologized. "But I was looking for some inspiration."

"Uhm…" Jake narrowed his eyes with disgust.

"Oh, sorry, Mister." Señor Flan raised his wings. "Let me explain. We want to discover the unknown west to collect impressions for our music."

"Impressions?" Jake asked in disbelief. "Where do you see impressions? There is nothing here."

Señor Flan chuckled. "Appearances are often deceptive. Sometimes you find things which you have never seen. And you… mmmh, rattlesnakes are a typical part of the west. What is a west without a rattlesnake?"

"I think he is in big troubles," Chico said.

Jake pressed his eyes together and growled. "Just leave me! Don't you see, I'm injured? So, do me a favor and let me find my peace."

"Amigos!" Señor Flan said. "I think this could be our first musical part of our journey. Highway – sun – death – a n d… sadness."

Jake looked to the sky.

_Death. Where are you when somebody needs you?_

The owls exchanged some words and then, they played a sad orchestra, which could bring someone to cry.

Jake looked at them with open mouth, then he shouted: "How long do you want to play that damn sound?!"

The owls interrupted.

"I thought to make death easier for you," Señor Flan explained quietly.

"Hell! I don't need a background music for the way to my destiny."

Lupe cleaned his throat. "Mister, I think it is not good for you to speak the special word "h-e-l-l" before somebody dies."

The rattlesnake hissed loudly. The owls lowered their instruments and kept some more distance. But instead of an attack, the rattlesnake looked away.

"I search another place to find my death."

With these words, the snake lifted his upper body with big effort. He hissed sharply when he started to move his long with pain filled body. The injury cut his nerves like knives. But he managed to ignore the pain for a while and slithered with trembling movements into the desert to north.

The owls looked after him with thoughtfully worried eyes.

"Flan?" Raoul began. "I think we have to change our music style."

"Or our melody type," Señor Flan supposed. "I think the death will reschedule his appointment to another place."

"And what are we going to do now?" Raoul asked.

Señor Flan thought a second. "Well, I think, after him."

They left the human made place and followed the rattlesnake into the lonely hostile of life wildness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> INFO: The road which Jake had crossed here, wasn't the same road which Rango had crossed in the movie! Well, there are two roads around the Mojave Desert! In south, there is Road 40 and in north, Road 15. Very possible that Rango crossed Road 15 where he walked from the Mojave Desert to Death Valley, because there is also Las Vegas.


	2. Welcome in nowhere

The hot wind blew innocently over the landscape, as if he would not care about who he annoyed with that. Even the sun shined merciless down and let the air glimmer. Nothing else seemed to be here than them. And they didn't care, but Jake hated them. He slithered over the hot sand, the wind in his face, the sun on his back. He breathed exhausted. Maybe he should walk on until he crocked up in death.

He lifted his head when he was hearing a male singing voice.

_"Welcome, amigo  
to the land without end.  
The desert and death  
are the closest of friends.  
We sing of his courage  
in magnificent song  
but pay close attention  
he won't be here long._

_As the birds pluck his eyes_   
_The sun bleaches his bones_   
_See his entrails get scattered_   
_Watch him lose the cojones…"_

"STOP THAT!" Jake shouted.

Señor Flan and his companions interrupted their music play. The owls stood on a cactus branch and looked at him with disappointed glances.

Jake snorted with disgust and continued his slithering walk.

Chico shrugged his wings and continued his trumpet play part, while Señor Flan continued his monolog: "Here in the Mojave Desert, animals have had millions of years to adapt to the harsh environment. But the snake? He is going to die."

Chico interrupted his playing. "Is the text also from a western novel?"

"No, from a guide book."

Jake sighed deeply. "Somewhere must be a place where I can die without…"

"Don't move."

He stopped.

"Hey! Blend in!" a strange voice called.

"What?" The rattlesnake looked around, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Blend in!"

"What?"

His glance wandered down at a little rock looking object.

"I said: Blend in!"

Jake winced. The rock had eyes. Maybe a kind of toad or similar.

"W-why should I…?"

He winced with shock, as a shadow flew above him.

"Too late," the rock looking animal said.

Jake forgot for a moment all his pain and wounds. With big jumps he dashed away without aim.

"Hey! What are you doing? Calm down!" the rocky animal cried, but the rattlesnake slithered as fast as he could like the devil would hunt him.

The hawk nosedived and reached out his claws to dig them into the snake's skin.

The owls who still stood on the cactus flew up as they almost had crashed together with the excited hawk. Irritated the hawk flew up. Meanwhile, Señor Flan and his companions flew a few meters over the ground and looked for a place to hide.

"Guys! On 11 o'clock position!"

Señor Flan pointed ahead where another big cactus stood with a hole inside.

Nosediving and fast, they flew down and landed ruggedly through the cactus cave hole.

The hawk looked at the cactus irritated, then he remembered the rattlesnake and forgot the owls very fast again.

He looked to the side where the rattlesnake crawled quickly over the desert floor. His injuries made it harder for him to be fast.

The hawk uttered a cry and flapped with his big wings to the snake.

Jake looked back and screamed with horror.

"THAT'S NOT THE WAY WHICH I WANTED TO DIE!"

His heart stood still when he saw an old empty can. He crawled inside. The hawk behind him.

The can floor had broken. Quickly the snake speeded out while the hawk got stuck. Angrily the predator threw his head in all directions to get it off.

When he heard a cracking sound of his victim, he forgot his situation and jumped in the direction where he had heard the noise and crashed against a cactus.

Jake, who stood behind the cactus, tried to flee again. Suddenly he stopped and looked at his gun tail.

_I can shoot, you can shoot!_

He aimed his gun at the hawk and pulled the shot mechanisms, but…

[CLICK! CLICK!]

The empty clicking sound echoed through his head like death knells.

He shook the gun like a mad man.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he screamed in despair. "Why don't you work!?"

He winced. Maybe it was damaged as the car had driven over him on the road.

Meanwhile, the hawk had managed to remove the can. With big greedy eyes, he looked at the rattling bullet less snake.

Jake forze like ice when he felt the raptor's eyes and looked up at him slowly.

The hawk grinned feisty.

He could read it in his eyes what he was going to do with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aimless and without way of hope the snake scuttled off in a hurry like no other snake could have done it.

In mortal fear he crawled past cactuses, always trying to shake off the bird with all by all available means. Dust and sand flout into his eyes. Like blind, he ran somewhere.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Jake screamed with horror. A sharp beak had grabbed his tail. A brutal pull and the snake was thrown through the air. He crashed against some stones and stay laying there.

He blinked heavily. His vision blurred in his eyes. He only saw a big shadow which flew in his direction.

With last force he stood up and started crawling again, but more than few meters he couldn't anymore.

The hawk took a run-up.

His eyes wandered on his tail. He pressed his lips together and shook it again.

"Come on! Come on!"

Tears filled his eyes.

The hawk's cry let him wince and he shook it more.

"COME ON! WORK!"

A loud "BANG" broke the air.

Jake had been so unprepared when the shot loosened, and he fell backwards. The hawk screamed. Maybe the bullet had met him. He flew up in the air very close in front of the rattlesnake. The wind and the shock let Jake fell backwards. He lost his grip and rolled down a stony hill. The snake tumbled several times. Stumbled over a little cactus and crashed against a wooden fence finally. Wood splintered.

He got so much pain that he couldn't feel his body anymore. He yelled with his last conscious breath. Then he was silent. His body jerked gently, and his rattle moved softly. Then he lay stiffly.

Dead silence rose in the air.

Minutes passed, until something moved in a cactus cave.

"Is the bird gone?" Chico whispered.

Carefully the owl head of Raoul looked out. "I think, yes."

They left their hiding place in the cactus and glided down.

When there were complete, they looked around searchingly.

"Where is he gone, our companion?"

"I will check it out."

With these words, Lupe flew to the sky.

"There! I see him!"

Lupe flew down and pointed few meters away a hill down.

Señor Flan and the others ran as fast as they could to the top of the hill and looked down to the motionless rattlesnake.

"Is he dead?" Chico asked.

"That's happened very fast," Raoul said.

Lupe scratched his head. "Shall we take a look?"

Señor Flan lifted his wing. "Wait a second. Look."

A little figure came closer. A rabbit with long hanging ears and a big hat ran to the accident place. Few meters, he stopped and walked carefully closer to the snake. The rabbit looked around. Then he took off his hat and scratched his head.

"Meggy!" he shouted. "Bring water and some men. We have an injured snake outside!"


	3. A stranger in the desert

The snake blinked heavily. The pain numbed his body. He moaned.

He couldn't be dead, otherwise he wouldn't feel pain.

_Damn! Death, did you forget me intentionally?_

"Ho, ho, look at him." A voice sounded painfully through his acoustic meatus.

"Is he dead?" a young kid voice asked.

"Bullshit!" another kid voice interrupted. "Dead creatures can't move."

"Stanley!" a female voice cried. "Guard your tongue! Or I will wash out your mouth. Who taught you such kind of words? Shame on you!"

"Psssst! Keep quiet! Children! Keep away! He's waking up."

Little footsteps ran away. They pulsed through his nerves, but his brain was still addled to analyze more.

"Mister? Can you hear me?" A shadow entered his field of vision. "You had a bad crash."

Jake rolled out his body and…

"AHHH!" he yelled.

The sharp pain was too much for his weak ailing body.

The shadow jumped backwards and stumbled meters away.

"Good Lord!" a female voice cried. "Be careful darling! He could kill you."

The kid voices murmured. "Cool!"

"Stanley! Keep distance immediately! Portley! Stay here!"

Jake breathed heavily. His lungs ached terribly like after a hard marathon. He gasped several times for air, despite the pain which didn't release him.

"Damn!" he muttered with coughs. He couldn't find a point of reference. Everything rotated around his eyes. He vacillated and fell back on his back on the dusty floor again.

He used his tongue to taste odors. Damn! Where was he? Where was he? This wasn't the place where he had been moments ago.

He blinked again several times. Light shined through cracks. Where was he? A room?

His head ached. He got dizzy. He rolled around. Where was he?

At last, he managed to see clearly.

He lay in a dark shed. Around him wooden walls. Not far away a half-opened barn door. Sunlight shined into the room. He looked around with shaking eyes.

Farmer apparatuses hanged on the walls.

"Where is that bird?" he asked hoarsely.

"Aha, a bird. Is that guy here again?" he heard a voice, but he didn't see a person.

He held his eyes open and looked wildly around. "Who said that?"

"Over here."

A hand with fur waved behind a few wooden boxes.

"Are you coming in peace?"

"Is it an alien?"

"Pssst!"

"Attention!" a boy cried. "We have guns!"

"He too."

"Where?"

"Didn't you see it on his tail?"

"Shut your mouths, kids!" a female interrupted. "Stump. Ask him what he wants on our land."

"Of course, honey. What do you want, Mister?" the man asked, still hidden behind the boxes. "We have not many resources, but we can fight back if you want to attack us."

Jake's mind was already clear again. "I'm on a journey," he gasped.

"So, you aren't here to steal anything?"

"Why should I?"

_I want to die anyway._

He winced when a rifle became visible, followed by a head, with hat and long ears.

Two other little heads appeared, with nosy little eyes.

Jake watched how the rabbit with the long gun holding on his chest came a few steps closer. He wore a gray shirt, a gun belt and a big widespread hat.

The kids wore the similar style. Blue dirty dungarees, and light brown shirts. They looked like twins, but their hairstyles were different. One had short hair and the other one longer combed hair with little bangs.

"But you aren't from one of the clans, are you?" the rabbit asked unsurely.

Jake didn't understand his question. "Who? What clans?"

The rabbit slanted his head.

"He seems to be harmless," he muttered.

"No rattlesnake is harmless," a female rabbit said quietly, who dared to look more behind the boxes. She was the opposite of the boys.

She was in white blouse, dark gray skirt, white apron, pinned-up hair and slim trim figure.

The male rabbit lifted his hat a little. "Maybe he is."

He turned around.

"Portley. Tell the others, they can leave their hiding places now."

The little rabbit boy nodded. "Alright Pap'. "

"My workers were in near, just in case. It seldom happens that a stranger comes in our land. Especially no snake."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "If you thought, I could attack you, why did you help me?"

"Well, your companions said that you would need a little help maybe."

Jake opened his eyes with surprise. "Who?"

His question got an answer when a little figure looked through the door and waved his wing.

"Hello amigo," Señor Flan greeted. Behind him his three companions.

Jake rolled his eyes. He averted his gaze and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Mister. Allow me to introduce myself," the rabbit said and lifted his hat. "My name is Stump, that's my wife Megan, also called Meggy."

His wife nodded skeptically. The presence of the rattlesnake gave her the creeps.

The desert rabbit put down his hat. "Welcome to our ranch, stranger. And these are my boys. Stanley and Portley."

"Hey! Cool hat!" Stanley said, who wore the short hairs.

Jake winced when he felt something tapping on the top of his gun.

Portley looked at it curiously. "Cool gun! Is it loaded?"

Jake pulled it away from him. "Kids shouldn't play with weapons… oooooh."

He lowered his face and closed his eyes.

"Is anything wrong, Mister?" Meggy asked worriedly.

Jake shook his head slowly. "No, just a little…"

"Take it easy, Sir," Stump said. "We informed the doctor. He will come very soon."

Jake lifted his head quickly. "I don't need a doctor!"

_I need a miracle._

"Don't worry, sir. You don't have to pay him. Just wait and everything will become okay."

Jake hissed.

_Nothing will become okay anymore._

He pressed his lips together before he spoke: "Thanks for your help, but I'm fin…

"Ah, I'm hearing him!" Stump cried and perked up his ears. "He is coming. My friend is a fast one. Maybe faster than the fire department."

The rabbits left the shed and let the still irritated rattlesnake alone.

The snake sighed.

_Dear, death, take me here and now._

He listened to when rataplan of chickens became louder. He recognized two roadrunners.

"At last!" he heard Stump's joy filled voice. "Why did it take so long this time? When Meggy got the kids, you were 25 minutes faster."

"Sorry, dude," Another man's voice apologized. "I had to wake him up when he slept in the saloon."

"Dogy!" Meggy cried. "You drunk again? I'm ashamed."

"Just a littl' bit," another voice muttered. "Just a little..."

"Come on!" Stump said. "He looks very bad."

"Don't worry. I'm the best…"

"…and the only one. I know."

Jake sighed.

_Maybe I could sway him to give me the lethal injection._

The door shed opened and Stump came inside, with another rabbit at his hand. The rabbit was much older than him. He wore an old white, black doctor suit and had only one ear.

Behind him followed a desert shrew mouse in a gray suit.

"This is Doc, our doctor in town," Stump said and pointed at the one-ear rabbit, then on the desert mouse.

"And this is my friend Chorizo. And my custodian and a good friend of my family."

The desert mouse lifted his round little gray hat.

"You don't know me. You had been unconscious, when we found you."

"Uh… ehm…," Doc stuttered and lifted his hand. "You didn't say it would be an adult rattlesnake."

Stump crossed his arms. "Is that a problem for you?"

"I thought you meant a king snake, a rat snake, a noodle snake, a rainbow snake, a worm snake… yes worms, I thought you meant worms."

"Don't talk so much. Just do something. Don't you see he needs help?"

"Well, well, well, well, well, well…," the one ear rabbit yawed loudly. "Ohaaah… well, well, well…"

Stump gave him a sidekick.

"Uhm… oh, yes, yes, yes, yes… Where is your problem, sir? Where does it hurt?"

It took a while until Doc had palpated the whole body of the big snake. Jake flinched several times.

"How did it happen?" the doctor rabbit asked in astonishment.

The snake sighed. "A car."

"You crossed the road?" Doc asked with surprise. "That's very life-endangering."

"Who cares?"

Stump and Meggy exchanged glances.

At last, Doc disclosed his results. "I think some broken rips and bruises. And a brain concussion. The best thing is bed rest. But you need peace for a long time."

The snake narrowed his eyes. "And how _long_ will that _long_ time be?"

Doc shrugged his shoulders. "Two, three weeks. Depending on how you conduct yourself."

"Are you kidding me?! I can't stay here so long…"

"Mister! Don't move. Or do you want that it will become four weeks?... In the worst case, forever."

The snake hissed, but kept still.

"No problem, mister," Stump broke in. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Stump!" Meggy cried. Her arms akimbo.

"Uh… yes, my cactus flower?"

"Could I talk to you in private?"

Stump nodded unsurely and followed his wife, who pulled him meters away beside the shed.

"Do you really think that it is a good idea to take a rattlesnake under our roof? He seems to be a little nervous."

"Yes, but I think it is the strange area. You know, snakes always have to be careful. They have no hands."

"But he has a gun. That's very unusual. Shouldn't we inform the sheriff?"

"But darling, you know, he doesn't like snakes. He still didn't threaten us. I think he just needs a place to get a break."

"But why here? Couldn't we give him a house outside?"

Her husband sighed. "Yes, but look at him. I have the feeling that he needs our help."

"I hope you know what you are doing. Think about the kids."

"Don't worry."

He smiled and put his arms on her shoulders. "I promised you to take good care for you and them. And I always kept my promises until now."

Her wife sighed. "Yes, until now. But how long do you think our luck will stay?"

The desert rabbit had no answer, and took her in his arms.


	4. Dry but not dead

Meggy dried her hands on a towel and looked through the kitchen window.

Their house was not far away from the shed. It was built of wood and had blue window frames with a terrace. Chorizo's family built it years ago and Chorizo loved it. Including everything what a house could give. Living room, kitchen, corridor, in the first floor sleeping rooms and on the top of the house under the roof a small attic.

All was not bad. But if someone had asked Chorizo why he could buy such expensive things, he would answer, that he had inherited it from his family and existed before the mega drought began. The land was far from fertile. Around the house flew sand blowing from the wind. The grass was brown, just two big cactuses and a dried leafed cactus adorned the landscape. Next to the house lay dried out plants which were memories of a missing garden where vegetables and a fruit tree had been. Around the house and the shed was an old wooden fence with a big wooden frame for the ranch gate.

In the area, there were traces of fences which had broken because they weren't used. Just a little peccary drove of 20 animals stood in a paddock.

Meggy wiped over her hot forehead and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Stump asked, who sat at the kitchen table and was reading a newspaper which was already old. The rabbit boys Stanley and Portley sat on the living room floor and tinkered with paper. Stanley folded a paper plane and threw it through the room until it fell on the floor again.

"I'm a little worried," Meggy answered without looking away from the shed. "For four days, he didn't eat, he didn't drink, he never left the shed. I asked him every day whether he needs something. But he declined."

"Take it easy," Stump muttered. "Snakes don't need food for a long time."

"Even no water?" Meggy turned around and looked at her husband who browsed through the pages. There fell a deep silence. Stump felt her glance. Finally, he sighed and put the newspaper away. "Alright, I will take a look."

* * *

The rabbit fanned himself cool air with his hat before he left the house. Shortly after he made a few steps, he heard a low sound of an accordion. Señor Flan and his companions leaned in the shadow of the house and attuned a sad melody with their instruments.

" _Dry land_

_Hungry the sun leaches you out_

_Pale is the earth_

_Merciless your heat"_

Señor Flan muttered. The owl stopped and wrote some words on a paper.

Stump shrugged his shoulders. "Artists."

He walked to the shed. He opened the door and looked inside. The rattlesnake lay like every day coiled together on the floor. His face averted.

"Mr. Jake? Are you okay?"

"Mmmmh… yes," a mumbling voice replied.

Stump entered. His hat in his hands.

"My wife is a little anxious about you."

"I'm not hungry."

"But maybe thirsty."

"No…. I need nothing anymore."

Jake had spoken very low, but Stump had good ears.

"Listen Mister. I don't know what's going on, but even if you did something bad… well, that's no concern of mine…"

A deep sigh let him froze, because it was a nervous darkly sigh.

"Don't talk more and let me alone. I'm concerning to no one."

Stump watched how the body of the snake cramped.

Nervously, he kneaded his hat. "Well, my father wasn't an expert, but he used to say: If this day is your last day, it will not matter to drink much. That's what he said…" He made a little break. "Before they hanged him. God rest his soul."

Silence filled the air, until the rattlesnake moved his head in his direction. His eyes were a little ghostlike.

"Why did they hang him?"

"He stole. - 100 roadrunners from a farmer. That was his life. A roadrunner stealer. I'm still ashamed about him."

Jake took a deep breath. "At least his death was reasonable. Sorry. But more than mine."

Stump pricked up his ears.

"Really? Why?"

But the snake turned around again. "It's so quiet. Where are the others?"

Stump didn't understand first.

"Who? What? Oh… you mean my workers? Gone into the city. They only come for a few days. There is no much work here. But what did you mean with…"

"As I said before… over and done with it…"

Stump put his hat on his head. "Alright. But if you don't drink or eat anything, I will ask you so long until you will tell it to me. Well?"

Stump wasn't sure whether the snake would accept this, but he trusted his instinct that this man wasn't a bad guy.

Finally, Jake sighed. "Alright. I will do. But let me alone."

With that both parties were satisfied.

* * *

Two weeks passed. And it was a mystery for everyone on the ranch, that a creature could live such an isolated life so long. Jake never talked. He only said a little "thanks" when he got something to eat and to drink by Meggy.

It seemed that the snake would never move, until the third week…

It was a day like everyone else since he came to the ranch. The sun was hot, the wind blew sand, there was not much activity outside, just a few workers herded the peccaries to another paddock. Jake didn't pay attention to all and tried to ignore everything.

Suddenly there was a loud cry.

Jake jumped up like thunderstruck.

Fast steps and running feet vibrated on the floor. All seemed to run in panic.

Jake was nosy enough to open the shed door. He screamed and flinched back into the wooden building.

A big shadow had appeared in the sky and circled around the area.

A shrilly squeak and loud flapping wings stirred sand and dust. Then the sounds became lower.

After that, Jake dared to take a fast look outside. Peccaries were still running, and in the distance, a flying big bird with his prey, and he knew one of the peccaries will never see the next morning anymore.

* * *

The whole day, Jake didn't dare to move, like every day. Towards evening, Stump came and asked after him. He apologized because of the bird and that he would hunt in this area for a long time. But Jake said, that it wouldn't interest him and that he was fine.

When Stump was going to leave the shed, the snake muttered just a little "Sorry for you."

* * *

Jake had bad dreams like every night. But this dream was much worse than the others.

The hawk hunted him through black desert areas until everything changed into a ranch. But there was no sun. No good light. Just dust and banging of shots. Screams for help and curse echoed through his head from far away. Through the dust he recognized shadows of snakes. He turned around, but there were also shadows. They circled him. There was no escape.

He shot with his Gatling tail gun. The shadows disappeared. There was a crying voice.

He looked around. A part of the dust flew away. He screamed at the sight of the dead bodies of farmers. Fingers of strangers pointed at him threateningly.

* * *

With pain in his body, he woke up. The sandy floor was ruffled. He had rolled himself very often. He was relieved that it had been just a dream, but he knew the reason for these dreams.

With quick movements, he left the shed. He inhaled the fresh hot air, but then he remembered about the hawk and looked around carefully.

The sky was almost cloudless. It was early in the morning.

He winced. There was a sound a few meters away behind the house. First, he wanted to crawl back, but he felt his muscles needed some movement.

Slowly and carefully, he crawled to the house and looked around a corner.

There lay a dried field. Not far way Meggy kneeled in front of a little hole and put a plastic foil on it with a little stone.

Jake crawled closer and realized that there were more of this kind of holes.

Meggy glanced up in surprise.

"Oh, what a rare sight."

Jake just nodded. "What's that?"

"What? This?"

Meggy stood up and pointed at the hole.

The rattlesnake nodded.

"These are one of our last sources of water. We collect the condensation water every morning."

Jake looked at her questioningly. "Why this way? Are there no bigger water sources?"

Meggy braced her hands on her hips. She wore a dress like every day and her bounded hair hang down with some strands of hair.

"Do you wanna see something? Come with me."

She beckoned him over and together they walked along the house. On the way Jake noticed the leafy dry cactus. Not just because the plant looked like a snake peeking out of the ground, but because something else caught his attention. A circle had been drawn through the ground around the cactus.

He broke away from this sight with the opinion that the children had only been playing something and turned back to Meggy, who had gone to a small wooden house between the house and the garden. The little door had blocked with a padlock.

Meggy whipped out a key from her apron pocket and opened it. She waved inside.

Slowly Jake took a look at it. Inside there stood a very little water faucet.

Under it there stood a bucket. Meggy walked inside and loosened the spigot. Nothing happened until there came a very, very small water drop and fell in the metal bucket.

"This _was_ our source of water on our ranch. Today, it's a lucky day that we can get some drops of water into the bucket within hours. One water drop is value in gold."

Jake glanced at her thoughtfully. "How can you survive here without much water?"

"We try to help ourselves with water of cactuses. Other sources are our last reservoir in the town."

She closed the door of the cabin again. Jake saw that she was worried and sad.

"We are waiting for the water. Waiting that it will flow like it used to be."

Jake didn't want to interrupt her and let her speak.

"All what we need is hope," Meggy continued with sighs and looked at the sky. "That's what our mayor says always."

"He seems to be an optimistic man."

"Indeed," she agreed and together they walked over the ranch square.

"He had already helped a lot of people. But he could never bring back the water until now."

Deep in thoughts Jake looked over the area.

"How long has the drought been here?"

Meggy stopped and thought. "Over nine years."

Jake looked at her with open mouth. "What?!"

"Yes, our children had never seen much more than a bucket of water."

"But this will never be enough to farm a ranch."

"That's right. Once a week we go to the town where we can get some more water every Wednesday. But…"

"But what?"

"We are afraid that the water could dry out forever. Our faucet is connected to the pipelines of the town. But through the years, it becomes less every day."

Suddenly there was a clicking sound of a gun behind him.


	5. Today's Wednesday!

Jake became pale and froze, only looking into the rifle.

"Don't move. My fingers are faster than your fangs!" a dark voice said.

The man's face was hidden behind the gun. Also his blond hair covered a part of his eyes. On his head he wore a fur hat and long ears hanged down on the left and on the right side. His coat was made of brown leather and his trousers old jeans slacks.

"Kinski!" Meggy cried with shocked voice. "No, he is a guest!"

The rabbit lowered his gun a little. "Are you kidding me? Or did Stump drink too much?"

Meggy sighed. "I know, it's a crazy world, but as I said so, let down the gun!"

The rabbit Kinski dropped the weapon complete. "Never mind. It has unloaded."

"Uncle Kinski!"

The two rabbit boys jumped at him and knocked him down.

With effort Kinski sat up again and wrapped his arms around them.

"Hi little guys."

"Did you hunt something?" Stanley asked curiously.

"Not today. The hawk caught it before I could trap it."

"Daddy says you would be the best," Portley added and grabbed for his hat.

"Sometimes. But a hunter hasn't luck all along."

With that the older rabbit managed to stand up and picked up his fallen gun.

Meggy looked at Jake with an apologizing glance.

"That's my brother-in-law Kinski..."

"He has a hunter hut in the desert," Stanley said proudly.

"He is a trapper*," Portley added. "And he is very good."

"The best one!"

"And the only one."

Stump walked down the stairs of the house and greeted his relative.

"You are on time, brother. Like ever."

"Woken up with the sun," Kinski said and gave him a big hug.

"Javelina is ready!"

With that Chorizo appeared. He drove a cart which was pulled by a peccary and transported a lot of empty bottles and glasses.

Stanley and Portley jumped on it immediately.

Jake, who didn't say a word until now, dared to move his lips again. "Where are you bound for?"

"Today it's our special day," Stump explained.

"Oh yes," Meggy acceded to her husband. "Today's Wednesday. It's tradition to come into the city where we get some water."

"And my brother Kinski comes with us sometimes if he isn't on journey."

"Yeah! Where have you been, Uncle Kinski?" Portley asked loudly.

"In Nord California. Big trees, so high like they could reach the sky."

"WOW!"

Stump waved his hands. "That's enough, kids. It's time for us. We want to have something from the day."

He turned around. "Mr. Jake? If you need something, you can come with us. Didn't you say that you make a journey?"

Kinski pricked up his ears. "A journey? Where do you want to go?"

Jake avoided his glance. "Somewhere."

"Aha, a traveler who is searching the wide world."

"Similar."

"The town is just a few miles away, but it is not so far. You could take a stop and a rest. Our mayor could help you if you need help."

"Oh yes," Meggy said while she was climbing on the cart. "He has been living in town for my grandfathers' times. Yes, he is the founder of our town."

"Yeah," Kinski winked at his brother. "Nobody knows how old he is."

"I bet over 1000 years old!"

"Stanley!" Meggy cried.

"What? Why not? Look how old he looks like."

Jake was silent before he asked a careful question. "Is there a… sheriff?"

Kinski nodded. "Of course, there is. Even a saloon and a dentist."

Jake turned around and made a move to go back into the shed. "Sorry, I can't go to town. I have everything what I need."

Kinski made an "aha" gesture. "Aha, I understand. The earth and the free sky. How did you it?"

"What?

"That thing."

The trapper pointed at his Gatling gun.

"Oh this..."

"Can you really shoot with it?"

"Of course."

"Could you show it?"

"Oh yes!" Stanley and Portley cried with one voice.

"Boys!" Meggy sighed. "We want to go."

"We still have time. Just one shot."

Jake hid his gun behind his big body. "I don't think that children have to see weapons."

"OH!" The boys cried disappointed. "Just one shot."

With that they made very big eyes.

"I advise you to do it," Meggy said despondently. "As I know my kids, they will keep on and on."

Jake sighed very deeply.

"Alright. But really just one shot."

"YEAHAAH!" The rabbit boys triumphed.

Jake eyed them with sad eyes. Didn't they know that guns can do bad things?

He lowered his glance.

_Let's get this out of the way._

He looked around where he could shoot without to meet something or someone.

He found a point, aimed with the special gun and…

A clicking sluggish sound was all what became hearable.

"What is it?" "I didn't hear anything." "Or has it a muffler?"

Jake started to understand.

"Maybe it was damaged while the car drove about me," he muttered.

"Didn't you remember which part of your body the car stroke you?" Stump asked.

"Not sure. It was so fast."

"I understand. Mmmh, can you repair it?"

"I will need a mechanic, but it's very complicated."

Stump thought a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. "Anvil! He is the blacksmith of our town. I'm sure he could fix it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. He always said, that he knows everything about technical mechanisms."

"Yes, and he said he knows the spaceship of Area 102."

"Oh, come on, Stanley!" Meggy shook her head. "These are just crazy stories."

"In this case, you have to come with us to town," Kinski said cheerfully.

Jake shook his head. "No! I can take care for my own."

"You can't survive with a non-working gun."

"That's unimportant."

"What about your venom?" Portley asked.

"How can he shoot with his venom from a distance?" Stanley asked skeptically.

"True that."

"It could be difficult to come away if you want to leave us," Stump shot the breeze.

"Why this?" Jake asked.

"Well, maybe the hawk could come back. And if there is nothing in near to hide, it could be your last day, in a bad way."

Jake shivered. Of course, he wanted to die somehow, but not this way.

"Alright. I will go to town. But just one moment."

"YEAAAHHH!" The rabbit children cried.

Just Meggy looked worried at him. "Do you think you can crawl the whole way?"

"I'm feeling better."

Meggy wasn't sure, but then she nodded. "Alright. But get in touch if something isn't right."

"Well, with that, we are agreed," Stump wanted to stop the dialog. "Let's go to town."

* * *

The sun was still low enough that someone could stand the heat. Just almost. It became hotter and hotter with every hour. The cart drove leisurely through the flat desert landscape. Jake followed them. From time to time he watched the sky just in case if the hawk could return.

Meggy looked at him sometimes then she turned around again. Kinski drove on his own roadrunner beside the cart. Stanley and Portley tried to kill time with little hand games. When they played "rock-paper-scissors" Jake's glance turned to the left side and winced.

"Who are they?"

"Who?" Kinski asked first.

Jake waved his head to the left side. "Between the little rocks, next to the big cactus."

Kinski turned around and followed his glance. In the distance lay a little mountain. Between the rocks stood two or three figures and seemed to watch the little group.

Kinski shook his head and looked ahead again.

"Don't pay attention to them," Kinski murmured.

"What is it?" Stump asked curiously.

"Danbys. Don't stop. Drive on."

"Stanley, Portley!" Meggy said and took their children on their lap as if she would afraid an attack.

Jake didn't understand.

"What is it? Who are the Danbys?"

"They are from the rabbit clan," Kinski answered, without to look at him.

"Clan?"

"Yes," Chorizo explained. "Around the city are two clans. The rodent clan of the Jenkins Brothers, and the rabbit clan of the Danbys."

"And what do they want?"

"Since the water is gone, there is a fight about every last drop. They are lurking like vultures. Just to find a chance to find the big water."

"But they don't dare to occupy the town," Stump added. "Because of the hawk who flies above it from time to time."

"But they rob city people whenever they want," Meggy said nervously.

"Take the advice," Kinski closed the talk. "Ignore them and they will ignore you."

The Danby rabbits followed with their eyes the group, but they weren't going to rob them. They knew the water distribution didn't happen yet. For this reason, they let them pass. Just this time.

* * *

The group continued their travels, until Chorizo stopped the cart.

"HO, HO! Well, here we are."

Jake looked ahead. Not far away there was a collection of houses in the distance.

"That's it?"

"Of course. What had you thought?" Kinski joked and drove on.

"Dunno. Maybe… never mind."

"Don't waste time," Meggy said nervously, still afraid of the rabbit clan. They became more aggressive from day to day. "We don't want to keep waiting the others."

Chorizo nodded and let walk the peccary again.

Jake lifted his head when he saw a wooden sign. He crawled closer and read the dirty smudgy letters:

_Welcome to Dirt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A hint for this story and especially to these figures. A trapper doesn't hunt animals like mammals or reptiles here. A trapper hunts more little insects, are very good shooters and are experts to read tracks. They have also the reputation that they could kill a predator bird. Some people say that the fur of their clothes are fur of bad criminals who annoyed them.


	6. Welcome to Dirt - or not?

"Come in," Stump said and waved to Jake, who was still standing in front of the wooden town sign and watched the city.

"Don't worry. They will not kill you," Kinski laughed.

Jake sighed. "That's what I think."

But he followed them.

* * *

Jake realized the area of the town was dusty and dry like the desert around. No plants, no woods, not even a cactus. The first houses were old and partially bedraggled.

The city people didn't look better. A rat crossed the street who wore bottles on her back. He didn't pay attention to the cart of Stump and his family or Kinski. But when he saw the rattlesnake in the background, he froze. Meggy gave her husband a worried look.

"I think they need a little information," she whispered.

Kinski, who had a good ear, gave her a sign.

"I'll do that."

He took his long gun, also realizing that the other people were looking their way. An old rodent woman and her child with a big brace, pressed themselves more on the house wall and a turkey with a bottle in his hand looked into his jug and asked himself whether he was dreaming or not.

Kinski shrugged his shoulders. He loaded his gun and shot three times into the air.

Jake was afraid that the people would run away, but instead, the animals craned more their necks. He supposed they knew the rabbit's gun shots.

"Don't worry, folks!" Kinski shouted. "All's well. He's a tourist."

He put his gun away and the group continued.

It was quiet. Really quiet. Jake crawled down the street and eyed the people carefully.

The cart stopped in the near of a general store. An old white-gray desert owl with long feathery heavy mustache stood on the terrace and seemed to wait for them.

Also Jake stopped. For a moment the city people stared at him, then they continued their doings and tried to ignore him.

Stanley and Portley jumped down and romped around Jake.

Jake bent down to Stump.

"It seems you are used to see worse things, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, bandits, heat, hawks… we are used to live a hard life."

"But it becomes harder," Meggy added.

"Do you need something?" Kinski asked who climbed down from his roadrunner.

"No, I said, I have everything."

Stanley watched him. "Where are these "everything"?"

Stump pushed him aside gently. "You can be going on ahead into the store."

"Can we get candies?"

"We have to wait and see."

With loud, happy cries the boys ran into the store. Meggy wanted to follow them, but suddenly she remembered something.

She turned around and looked at Stump in shock.

"Darling, did you tell our guest that… our sheriff…?"

Stump winced. "Oops… eh… nope."

But before Stump could speak more, there were shots.

Jake didn't know what to do without working gun. Confused, he looked around.

"I'm aiming my gun on your head!" An angry voice threatened.

"I… I… Sheriff Amos!" Stump interrupted the angry voice and walked along the street where a figure stood there with a long gun.

Behind the gun stood a fat spiny lizard in old dirty jeans and a faded red shirt. On his head a brown with dust covered hat. In the corner of his mouth stuck a smoldering short cigarette.

Stump placed himself in the line of fire and protected his body with his hands.

"He is a guest of my family."

Amos lowered his gun a little to have a better field of view. But he kept his grimly glance.

"Didn't I say, I don't like snakes in my town?!"

Kinski appeared next to Stump, cleaned his throat and forced a smile. "I'm sure, that he will make no troubles."

"Oh, really?" Amos said. He put the end of his gun carefully on the ground. On his face, played a sarcastic smile. "Do you really think so?"

Suddenly he turned to the side so that his backside became visible. Also, his voice changed from played-funny to angry-offended.

"Do you think that was trouble-free?!"

He pointed to his tail which maybe had been a tail, but now it was more a stumpy tail.

"Do you know why _this_ happened?" he asked harshly.

He didn't wait for a reply.

"Because a snake took a bite!"

Kinski tried to settle it. "But this had been another snake."

Amos narrowed his eyes skeptically and pointed his finger very cautionary at Kinski.

"Never trust a snake. Snakes are liars. They always speak with forked tongue."

"That's just a proverb. That's a fact, and you know that," Kinski said with calm voice.

"I keep my opinions. And I…" His glance wandered back to Jake. "I will keep an eye on you."

He moved his fingers to his own eyes, then in Jake's direction.

After that, he snorted satisfied and walked away along the sidewalk.

Jake looked after him.

Stump bared his head. "I'm sorry. I'd like to apologize to Amos. He doesn't like… people without legs."

Meggy who had watched the scene paid his attention back to Mr. Furgus.

The rabbit mother contorted her face. "Sometimes he is such an obnoxious person."

Mr. Furgus nodded. "You know him. Since he came to town the mood became worse than ever. So, what's it to be? The usual?"

Meggy nodded.

Meanwhile, Stump and Kinski were still talking with Jake.

"Well, I have to go," Kinski said. "Anvil's blacksmith shop is just over there where the smoke comes out of the smokestack. Good luck."

He waved his hand and walked away.

Jake hissed. "Never mind. After that I will leave."

Stump looked at him with surprise. "You want to leave us so soon? Are you sure you are fit enough?"

"I'm used to live like this. Never mind."

Stump scratched his head. "Well, then, in this case I wish you a good journey."

Jake nodded respectfully. "Thanks for your hospitality."

In the meantime, Meggy was almost ready with her orderings.

Mr. Furgus was putting a sack on their cart.

"Here are your beans, Meggy."

"Thanks, we gonna need some more feed, too, Willie."

But Mr. Furgus shook his head. "Now, Meggy, you owe me three quarts already. I can't give you more credit."

"But… but we will have what I owe you at noon."

"You don't understand. It's Mr. Merrimack down at the bank. He cut off all credits."

Meggy was like paralyzed. "But… but we need it, and we have not much water on the bank anymore…"

Stump pricked up an ear and watched his wife who looked more than nervous.

"Excuse me, please."

He left him and Jake stayed alone. He walked to Meggy and Furgus. "Anything wrong?"

Jake watched how they discussed. He didn't want to know about what.

"Never mind. Amos is a rough person, but he is an efficient sheriff."

The rattlesnake turned around and blinked in confusion. Not far away, there sat an old turtle in a wheelchair. He seemed to be there already a while, but he hadn't realized him.

"Welcome to our town!" the turtle greeted and lifted his open hands in the air.

Jake looked at him with asking eyes. He called this little village a _town_?

"Uh… thanks… but I have to leave it very soon again."

"That doesn't matter whether you stay a second or forever, we always have a place for everyone."

"Well, and who are you?"

"Sorry, stranger. My manners. I'm Mayor John, I'm the mayor of this town."

Jake raised an eyebrow. Really? He was really a mayor? He looked more like an old invalid.

"I always say, every stranger is welcome. And where do you come from?"

"From far away. Nothing more."

Mayor John's eyes wandered to the side. Jake followed his glance and winced.

Señor Flan lifted his wing. "Hello."

"Who are they?" Mayor John asked curiously.

Jake shrugged his body. "Donnu. Never seen."

He coughed.

"You had a long journey, mister, hadn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Experience. I think you need a rest. Take a drink in our saloon."

"I have no money."

The turtle petted his chin. "That's okay, Mister. Tell the barkeeper you came from me, and he will give you a round for free. Just say, Mayor John will pay."

He moved his wheelchair with a mechanic stick and rolled away.

Jake looked at him with thoughtful eyes. Was this guy a sympatric or did he play a role?

No one was good to a snake, even not a venomous rattlesnake.

He snorted and shrugged his upper body. Never mind. He needed some water first.

He looked around. His glance stopped over a sign with the inscription "Saloon."

Somebody played a western melody on an old piano.

Carefully, he crawled ahead and looked through the swing doors. It was dusky inside. He was going to leave, but his dry mouth forced him to slither in. With normal, but slow movements of his snake body, he pushed his head through the doors.

The music stopped. All faces and eyes wandered into his direction.

Jake stood between room and street and stared with his glowing eyes around. It was quiet again. Just the sound of the wind and the squeaking sound of the old ventilator on the ceiling filled the emptiness. The rattlesnake collected his composure and crawled forward. His bigger snake body touched some chairs and tables. The eyes of the city people followed him. It was a group of all kinds of animals. Rodents, birds, reptiles, amphibians, bugs and a scorpion. Everyone didn't wear a friendly face and watched the snake with a neutral but mistrustful glance.

Jake winced when he was hearing a clicking sound of a trigger. He moved his head in the direction and a bobcat had laid his hand on his gun in his holster.

Jake gave him a warning look. For a moment, they stared at each other. But then the cat took away his hand. Jake's muscles relaxed and he continued.

Finally, he reached the counter. He looked to the side where he saw the sleeping snorting one ear rabbit Doc with an empty glass and bottle on the table next to him.

The rattlesnake tried to avoid the other glances and searched the face of the barkeeper. A fat toad in old unwashed clothes and a little hat on his head watched him with his big watering dry eyes and was cleaning a glass.

Jake swallowed. He was a little unsure, but he kept his dark face like a mask.

"I'd like a glass of water, please", he said.

First, there was silence.

"Water?" a voice said unbelievingly. "He wants a glass of water!"

All people laughed.

"He wants some water?" someone cried between his giggles.

Doc woke up from the noise and muttered: "Make it a double."

Jake growled annoyed. His damaged metallic rattle rattled threateningly.

All people became silent.

"Then give me something drinkable before I satisfy my thirst with the liquid of you!"

The air became like dead. Jake was a little afraid about himself, but it made an impact.

But the barkeeper kept cool and reached into a shelf.

"Cactus juice. That's our best drink, which we have."

He took a strange looking bottle and pushed it over the long table. Jake intercepted it with his metal gun and was happy not to touch it with his bare skin, because the bottle had cluttered with prickles. He sniffed, but his thirst was too much. He put the bottle into his mouth, leaned back his head and took a big hit. After he had swallowed it down, he felt a burning feeling through his throat. He opened his mouth a little which felt like fire. But it tasted not bad. He emptied the whole bottle.

"More?" the toad asked with neutral voice.

Jake panted a little, but he nodded.

The snake winced. A little finger had tapped on his skin. A very old mouse with a long beard met his eyes.

"Hey, I've never seen you. Who are you?"

Jake's eyes flickered a moment. But it was useless to think about a fake name.

"Jake," he answered shortly and took a new sip of the new bottle.

"And where do you come from?" A horned lizard asked.

Jake was stressed out with these questions.

"From far away."

Suddenly there was a loud scream on the street. Shortly afterwards shots filled the air. Someone begged for a rest, but the shots became more. Suddenly they interrupted.

All people looked at the door. Fast steps came closer. A shadow appeared and opened quickly the swing doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Amos another animal figure. In this case I choose a Spiny Lizard (Sceloporus poinsettia).


	7. All snakes are cowards!

Jake winced when the big shadow was stumbling through the door and crashed on the wooden floor of the saloon. His gun rattled nervously. He had often seen such kind of lizards. It was a Gila monster. Panting and exhausted, it lay on the floor. He wore a black suit and a black bowler hat.

"Stay here, you fat coward!" a voice yelled from outside.

Jake looked to the city people. It wondered him why no one gave him a help to stand up. Instead, the big lizard had to regain his feet alone and ran to the counter.

But before he could hide behind it, the door opened and three men came in.

"Don't move, Bill, or you will have a bullet in your brain!"

The lizard Bill stood like frozen when they aimed their guns at him.

Jake narrowed his eyes. The three men were three rodents. With big yellow front teeth. One of them was small, but seemed to be the same age as his companions. The second one was slim, but large. The third one, who had spoken, was plumper and a little smaller than the lizard but more dangerous with his revolver. All three wore dirty, perforated, black-gray jeans, white brown shirts with black vests. On their heads everyone had a black hat.

Angrily they held their guns and the one who stood first seemed to be the spokesman of them. He looked angrier than the others.

The Gila monster leaned with trembling hands against the counter table and pressed his back on it.

"I did nothing," the lizard panted out words.

"Don't talk bullshit!" the bigger rodent growled. "My brothers saw how you pried about in near the pipelines. On _our_ land!"

He loosened the trigger. "I don't like creatures who are too noisy. But maybe I have to do something that you forget it completely."

He gave his two companions a sign and they walked next to the lizard on the left and to the right side. Bill paled. Both grabbed one arm of the lizard.

The rodent looked around.

"Anyone else?!" he shouted.

The city people avoided his glance and ignored him.

The rodent grinned. "Let's go out."

Suddenly a ball flew through the doors and hit the rodent's nose.

"OUUCH!"

With pain filled face, he covered his face. The ball rolled over the floor.

"GOAL!" A child voice cried.

Little footsteps came closer. A little shadow jumped through the door. It froze when it saw the big rodent.

Meanwhile, the rodent had recovered and picked the ball up.

"Give it back!" Stanley grouched and reached for his toy.

"I will give it back to you," the rodent growled.

With a quick movement, he grabbed the rabbit boy's suspenders and lifted him up.

"HEY!" Stanley protested and hit with his little fists around.

"This brat needs a disciplinary measure!"

With that the big rodent walked with the boy to the counter and smashed him on the table on the belly. He fetched a roadrunner whip from his boot. The lash hit the boy hard.

The boy cried in pain. Jake, who still sat in a dark corner looked around. But nobody dared to move or to say a word. Suddenly clicking sounds were hearable.

"You stay there, Bill!" the rodent warned. His two brothers had aimed their guns at Bill's nose who was going to make a step forward.

"Anyone else?!"

There was no reply in the room.

The second whiplash followed, with loud sobbing.

"Let him go."

The rodent knocked over a bottle furiously. "Who said that?!"

He looked around. All people shoved themselves into the room corners, with exception of a big shadow. Now they recognized the big rattlesnake in a dark corner.

Usually, anyone would be afraid, but the rodent seemed to be unimpressed of that big reptile.

"I thought snakes were forbidden in that dump."

The rattlesnake didn't reply to his words.

"Let him go!"

The rodent added his pressure on the boy's body.

"You are very brazen," the rodent laughed. "This could be very unhealthy for you."

"What's going on here?"

Another shadow walked through the doors and swayed his rifle around.

"Shut your trap, sheriff. That's just something between us and this."

He pointed at Jake.

Amos narrowed his eyes angrily. "Didn't I said, you shouldn't make troubles?"

The snake sighed. "Indeed, you did. I don't want to make troubles."

The rodent laughed. "Did you hear that, boys? A no-troublemaker snake. How crazy is that?"

Amos wasn't very happy about the presence of these bullies.

"Take your hypocritical relatives with you, Joey, and disappear!"

Joey raised his finger warningly. "That's Mr. Joseph Jenkins for you!"

Amos snorted and spat into a corner.

"I say goodbye."

He pointed with a warning wave at Stanley, who still lay with the belly on the counter with wet eyes.

Joey growled, but he opened his hand. Stanley jumped down, but suddenly he turned around and kicked the rodent heavily against his knee.

"OUUUCCCH!" Joey howled with pain. "You sonofabitch!"

"Guard your tongue," Amos hissed. He grabbed Stanley's ears and pushed him to the door.

"Hey, my ball!"

But Amos pushed him away again and the rabbit child fell down the stairs.

"That's no playground!" Amos growled. "And you, pack off!"

Joey grunted. "Alright, we will go. But first we have to make something clear with that slithery thing."

Amos shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish, that doesn't concern me."

With that he put his rifle on his back and left the saloon.

"Since when are dirty snakes welcome in our clean town?" Joey mocked.

Jake avoided his glance and put his bottle on the table.

"What do you want to do?" Joey continued. "Are you going to bite me? Want you?"

For a moment, Jake wanted to speak something, but then he emptied the whole bottle and slithered to the exit.

But Joey didn't like that someone ignored him.

"Yes, let's go outside where we can talk calmly."

"I don't wanna make troubles."

"You're not scared, aren't you? I think that's fair. Three against an armed big snake."

"My gun was damaged."

"Lame excuse."

Jake didn't reply and pushed through the doors outside to the road.

"You are a coward!" Joey shouted and followed him to the sidewalk.

"Snaky shaky. Snakes are always cowards!"

Jake didn't stop and slithered over the dusty road. But it hurt him more than someone could imagine. He hated words like this.

He took a very, very deep breath to calm down himself.

"All snakes are cowards!" the rodent's words cried behind him.

"Coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward."

His lips trembled. The damn word echoed through his mind.

"All snakes are cowards!"

Joey's brothers laughed and shouted over the street: "Coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward."

Jake lowered his head more down.

_Don't listen! Don't listen! Don't listen!_

"Coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, cow…"

The voices fell silent.

Jake hesitated. He felt running footsteps.

He turned around. But all what he saw was just a dust cloud of the running away rodents.

Suddenly windows were closed. Some people ran into houses and slammed the door behind themselves.

"What…"

Jake stood alone on the road now.

It became quiet. Very disturbing quiet.

Suddenly he felt a soft gust behind himself. He grew stiff. He felt eyes who stared at his back.

Slowly he turned around.

Their eyes meet, one with fear and the others with revenge and hunger.


	8. Predators and preys

Jake's blood froze in his veins. Like dead, his eyes stared at the hawk which played a grin over his beak. The bird showed no fear, no mercy, no feeling for the petrified snake.

Suddenly there was a movement behind the hawk.

The hawk looked back. A rodent wanted to pick up his fallen hat which he had lost while hiding. When the hawk's eyes met him, he stopped and raised his hands.

"Never mind", the rodent cried and ran back into his hiding place.

The hawk didn't feel like to eat something small to fill his stomach.

But when he was looking ahead, the place was empty in front of him.

His glance caught the end of the snake disappearing around a corner between the houses.

* * *

Jake could feel how the hawk took a run-up and followed him with moving wings. He screamed with fear when the hawk passed the houses and damaged the house walls with his long, strong wings. The rattlesnake slithered like crazy between the old houses. He didn't pay attention where he jumped about, his only instinct was escaping.

An old shed appeared. Without opening the door, he crashed through the wood and crossed the shed without plan and aim. Wood was splintering behind him. The hawk didn't want to let him escape.

At last, Jake reached the end of the shed. The door was still open. He wriggled through with one jump and slammed the door.

Seconds later, the hawk smashed the wood of the shed completely and looked around. Behind him, the shed caved in. But the bird didn't bother about it. With confused eyes, he scanned the area.

He had reached the most remote part of the town. There was nothing but empty sheds.

Jake pressed himself closer to the sandy ground. The house where he hid was an improvised scaffolding. Inside it was all empty, but an excavation gave him protection.

The rattlesnake held his breath when the hawk was going along the unfinished house.

Suddenly a shot cracked the silence. There was a crashing sound of wood. The roof of the unstable scaffolding house collapsed and gave free the anxious rattlesnake.

Jake couldn't understand, but then a saw Amos standing on the top of a neighbor house roof. His gun still aimed.

"There you are, monster of a demon creature."

With these words, he disappeared quickly.

Jake looked after him speechlessly. The snake stood free without protection in the excavation. The hawk looked down at the snake triumphantly, who lay there like a presented meal.

Jake shook his head slowly. This couldn't happen.

His heart was thumping away. He had the choice moving and dying, or staying and dying.

The hawk's claws tensed. His wings swung more apart.

He was ready for the final jump.

Suddenly something hit the hawk's beak after a shooting sound.

The predator cried angrily after the bullet had struck his beak.

The hawk looked to the right.

Stump stood not far away with a gun.

The hawk squealed with protest. Stump gave him one last shot on his beak.

"RUN!"

Then he jumped away.

Without hesitation, Jake dashed to the side out of the excavation, back between the houses.

First the hawk was a little confused, but then he found back his aim and followed the snake.

Jake slithered over the floor like never in his life. Closely followed by the hawk.

Finally, Jake found himself on the main street. Quickly he ran down and looked for a place to hide. He tried to hide under a roof, but the doors were blocked. It was too late and the hawk had reached him again. Jake eluded and the gigantic hawk crashed against a house wall. The wall broke and city people who had hidden inside ran away anxiously.

The hawk forgot the snake for a brief moment and picked at an animal.

Suddenly a shot hit the hawk into the right shoulder. The predator screamed furiously and looked for the causer.

Amos put away his rifle and wanted to run into the next house. But this time, the hawk was so completely in his hunting element that he grabbed the sheriff quickly with one grab of his claws and flew with him into the sky. Some people had to watch how the hawk flew higher and higher with their sheriff. Amos cursed and his screams faded away with every inch of height.

Meanwhile, Jake had hidden in a shoe store and heard the scared voices of the people outside and screams from far away. Jake pressed his head deep into his coils.

 _Let me wake up! Let me wake up!_ He begged.

Suddenly a shouting, long scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A bump thud followed and silence fell.

No one dared breathe for a heartbeat moment.

But shortly afterwards, silence switched to afraid cries. People ran in all directions.

By the time the hawk had realized that the snake was gone and circled very close around the city roofs.

As fast as they could the animals searched for a place to hide again. The hawk looked around and couldn't decide which of the animals he should take instead of the snake.

Suddenly he found a moving single spot.

The rabbit boy screamed for his ball which he had lost while running.

"Portley!"

Meggy's scream petrified Jake. But just for a brief second. He left his hiding place and dared a look outside.

Portley let fall the ball when the hawk descended rapidly himself and reached out his claws.

"MUUUMM!" Portley screamed and ran down the street.

The hawk proceeded to attack and swung his wings wildly.

There was just one inch for the bird to grab the rabbit with his claws until a big shadow appeared and grabbed the child away. The hawk grabbed into emptiness.

Jake watched how the Gila monster with the child in his arms disappeared into the next house and slammed the door.

The hawk was more than indignant. With rage, he stared at the closed door of the house.

He lifted one foot and dug the claws in it. With a cracking sound, he tore out the door and a big hole gaped in the entrance wall. The bird peeked inside.

Jake held his breath. There was no voice.

Suddenly the bird seemed to realize a figure. He pushed forward his beak. Someone screamed. The hawk moved wildly and tried to pull out something. Shortly afterwards he dragged out a thick lizard. The Gila monster struggled like crazy and pulled with all force against his suit. At least he managed to pull off the jacket and ran back into the house. The hawk spat out the empty suit and stuck his head back into the house hole.

There were sounds of help. The hawk didn't seem to reach them, but it would be just a question of time until he would damage the house to get his prey.

"Portley!"

Meggy was going to run to her son, but Stump grabbed her at the last second. The rabbit woman struggled, but her husband disallowed her to place herself in danger.

Jake looked around.

Next to the hawk stood an old water reservoir tower.

After a few moments of staring, he slithered along the houses quickly, always in the distance to the hawk which picked with his beak more holes into the house.

The snake circled his long body around the buttresses and squeezed. The wood splintered with quiet cracking which became louder. The hawk stopped when he heard a strange sound. He turned around, but all what he saw was a falling metal water reservoir on him.


	9. Two corpses and one hero

The hawk stood there with open mouth. Suddenly he jumped aside, but it was not fast enough. The metal bowl stroke his head and the bird crashed on the floor with it.

One loud smash and silence fell.

Jake lay coiled together under a roof terrace and stared ahead. After a few seconds he dared to move. The hawk didn't move anymore, and he had covered with sand, gravel and pebbles.

With time people dared to come out of their houses and went to the hawk.

"Did you see that?" someone muttered.

The toad who had stood behind the counter scratched his head.

"He killed that thing. What do you think, Doc?"

Doc the one-ear rabbit came closer with swaying steps. His head was still filled with alcohol. He had troubles to touch one toe of the hawk claw.

When he managed, he waited a while.

"Mmmh, this haw'… is dead."

He lurched aside and fell down on his back.

"Wow, he dispatched it", some people murmured.

"Unbelievable!"

"Friggin' unbelievable!"

"That was incredible!"

The city people surrounded the snake who was still a little distant.

Someone knocked him on the skin. "That was awesome."

Jake blinked. "No, I… it wasn't my intention. Just self-defense."

"We could cook him," a child said and tipped the hawk's foot.

Jake shook his head. "No, he deserves a grave like every one of us."

With that the rattlesnake slithered to the dead bird and wrapped the end of his tail around the hawk's feet. But after he had pulled him a few inches, another one called him.

"Mr. Jake!"

Jake recognized Meggy's voice and released the bird.

"Mr. Jake!" Meggy held her son in her arms.

"I… I can't… I don't know what to say…"

Jake nodded. "You don't have to say something."

Stump stood next to her and bared his head. "We are deeply indebted to you."

"That goes without saying."

"DOC!" A loud voice shouted.

A thick owl waved his wings wildly and pointed behind him. "It's about Amos."

The crowd ran down the street. A few meters outside of the town lay a motionless body on the floor.

Amos lay on his back. His arms stretched away from his body. Miss Daisy covered her mouth and shouted out a silent cry. The sheriff's head lay in a thick puddle of blood.

Doc just took a short look at the bleeding head. Then he turned around. "I thin' he's dead."

The men around bared their heads. Stump was fast and took the children and his wife aside. A rodent woman covered her face and sobbed with shock.

Jake looked over their heads, then he turned around.

Stump realized his disappearance first and followed him back to the bird.

"What are you doing, sir?"

"Something what I had to do the whole time. I will leave this place."

"And what about him?"

He pointed at the hawk.

"I will let him in the desert where nature will take its course."

"But sir, what about your damaged weapon?"

Jake paused for a moment. "I forgot."

Stump gave him a sign. "One second."

No long time and Stump came back with a peccary looking animal with leather apron.

"Anvil, please, could you repair his gun tail?"

Anvil looked at the snake and rubbed his hands. "It will be a pleasure for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, the most people had recovered from the horrible things of the day and pursued their everyday duties. Also Meggy had recollected herself and had gone with Chorizo to the bank.

The banker Mr. Merrimack, an old well-fed squirrel with a business suit and a golden pocket watch, was free for a conversation and guided both to a table. Meggy took a seat, while Chorizo placed himself behind her. The banker sat facing her and opened a sachet of aspirin tablets into an empty glass. With a spoon he stirred it despite there was no water inside.

"I don't rightly have no other choice, Meggy. Times being so hard, we just can't give more credits."

The squirrel took the glass and swallowed down all tablets without liquid. Nervously, he continued speaking with full mouth. "I really can't… I…"

"Mr. Merrimack," Meggy interrupted. "This here is a bank. This is where you keep the water."

Mr. Merrimack looked at her like she had told him a joke. Then he laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. The water. I keep the water."

Chorizo cleaned his throat. "What's the problem? Or is there a problem?"

Mr. Merrimack swallowed down the last crumb of the aspirin and scratched his forehead.

"No, there is no problem… just… I… I've tried to protect you and others from certain realities. But that… well…"

"Mr. Merrimack?" Meggy asked with worried eyes while the banker didn't stop muttering.

"Realities are bearing down."

"Mr. Merrimack!" Chorizo cried.

Meggy put a hand on Chorizo's arm and the desert mouse kept silent and Meggy tried to calm down the situation. "Are you all right?"

Mr. Merrimack sighed deeply. "I need to show you something."

Together they walked to the big bank vault, which had a thick glass wall. Mr. Merrimack spun the gigantic wheel and the vault was opened.

Meggy and Chorizo stared at a big translucent plastic water container, which had filled with less than half with water.

Meggy couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"That's all that's left?" she asked quietly.

"And this here is the reserve!" the banker added.

Chorizo raked his fingers through his hair. "What should we do with so little water? It will never be enough for my land."

Mr. Merrimack avoided his glance. "I don't know if you've noticed, but folks just ain't making deposits on a Wednesday no more!"

Meggy turned around. "Mr. Merrimack, if I don't get some water, I'm gonna lose my home!"

"And my ranch!" Chorizo added.

"And what about my children? You're telling me that's all that's left in the whole town?"

Mr. Merrimack put his fingers together. "Why do you think so many people are selling out? They just can't make it."

Chorizo took a deep breath. "But Mr. Merrimack! My family owns the land for decades! They fought and died for it. We can't leave it just because of one resource like water."

Mr. Merrimack sighed. "Sorry, but I'm not a wizard. Even if I want, I can't give you credits."

There was silence a moment until Meggy interrupted it.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

Mr. Merrimack scratched his head. "Well, I suppose we could talk to the Mayor. I hear he's been helping people out in this time of crisis."

Both looked at him with surprise. "The Mayor?"

"He may be our only hope."

* * *

There was a concourse in front of Anvil's repair and assembling shop. All people wanted to see the snake who had killed a hawk. Jake wasn't in the mood to talk much. He answered their questions with a few words as possible as he could while Anvil was repairing the gun.

"Let the mayor through!" someone called.

Shortly afterwards, the turtle with the wheelchair appeared.

"Mr. Jake, Mr. Jake. I heard what happened."

Jake watched how the mayor rolled closer and stopped in front of him. The snake nodded respectfully. Then the turtle raised his hands. "Folks, please, allow him to enjoy quiet and relaxation. Please. Let our guest alone for a moment."

Reluctantly, the city people left the house. After the last one had disappeared Mayor John turned to the rattlesnake.

"Mr. Jake, this had been unbelievable."

Jake shook his head and sighed. "It was nothing."

"Coping with a huge bird? Definitely not."

He tapped his fingertips together and watched the rattlesnake while Anvil was working on the gun.

Jake realized his glance and glanced back. "What is it?"

"You satisfy expectations."

"Ex…? Wha-AHHH!"

Anvil lowered his face with apologize. "Oh, sorry."

The turtle petted over his chin. "What's your aim?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, where do you want to go? Do you have a special travel destination?"

"Not really…"

"Do you have family?"

Jake avoided his glance. "Why do you ask?"

"Any duties?"

"Why these questions?"

"Yes or no?"

"No."

"Perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"You are the one."

"For what?"

"For that job."

"What job?"

"Mr. Jake, how you realized, we are living in hard times, and it would be a great help for us that someone gives us some help."

Jake narrowed his eyes skeptically. "What do you want to say?"

"I want to appoint you for the sheriff position. He became… well… free."

"No!"

Jake wreathed his long body and Anvil got problems to continue his work.

"Mr. Jake, you have the best condition. And of course, I will pay you, well, maybe not so much, but you can get all what you need for a good life. Food, a room, we have also a nice jail."

"Mr. John, or Mayor John, as they are also called, I don't wanna be rude to you. And it's most appreciated, but I have to disaffirm."

Mayor John rolled closer with his wheelchair. "But, sir…"

"Mr. Mayor! I said, no!"

[BANG!]

The shot echoed through the air and a big hole yawned in the house wall.

Anvil smiled. "It seemed to work again."

With apologizing face Jake shook his gun tail.

"Sorry for this."

"It doesn't matter," Anvil said. "It's on the house."

Jake cleaned his throat and became calmer. "As I said before, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Mayor John let sink his hands with disappointment.

"Aright."

"Mayor John, it's almost ready!" A voice called.

"Oh, is it getting late? Mr. Jake, it would be an honor for me to invite you to our traditional ritual before you leave us."

Jake wanted to protest, but then he swallowed it down. "Okay, but just one brief moment."

After Mayor John rolled outside, Meggy came.

"Mayor John! I have to talk with you."

"Not for the moment, my dear child. It's almost noon. We can talk later."

With that the turtle disappeared and left her with her worries alone.


	10. High noon disaster

It was five to twelve. Jake shook his rattle and was more than satisfied. Also Anvil watched proudly his work.

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's for free."

Jake nodded thankfully. "Thanks for your service."

"It was a pleasure for me."

The rattlesnake left the smithy and was thinking what he should do now. Of course, he didn't forget Mayor's invitation, but his drive for running away wasn't less loud, too.

His face wandered into another direction, if he heard a familiar voice around a corner.

Meggy stood there and discussed with Mr. Merrimack.

"I can't believe it!" Meggy said. "You are talking to me Mayor John is also informed about the less water in the bank and he has still no idea what he could do? Mr. Merrimack, if we don't do anything, we could lose our home!"

Mr. Merrimack rubbed his head nervously. "I know, I know, but please, calm down. After the ritual we will sit together with the mayor and we will talk about the current situation."

Meggy narrowed her eyes. "I should hope so too! I have a family, you know. We have no much time anymore. Time is running. And sometimes I have the supposition, that there is something strange going on here. How long does that drought continue?"

"Very long…"

"Yes, but we managed to survive somehow. There were times when we had water from the pipelines, but with every year, it runs low. Does it make you a wee little suspicious?"

"I have to agree everything went wrong since the bad accident many years ago. And do not take me for superstitious, but I have the feeling, that his curse weighs heavy over our city more than at the beginning. The Danby Clan and the Jenkins Brothers become also more and more nervous." The squirrel rubbed his fingertips more nervously together. "They have also little water, but they also don't want to leave the area."

"I know," Meggy agreed. "They inherited the clan areas from their fathers. It's still a shame what happened after the bad altercation."

The banker sighed deeply. "I'm still seeing her in front of my house. She had been a beautiful lizard woman. Also her children were beautiful. Now without her, her husband had troubles to take care for two daughters alone…"

"That was in the past," Meggy interrupted. "But what should we do now? Something isn't right. And I speak for all and for my family. We have to drill down on it."

"Even if you are right, where should be looking for? Meggy, dear, face it. All we can do is wait and hope that the water will come back with his full force."

With that Mr. Merrimack walked away. But Meggy wasn't ready yet.

"And I tell you, it will become worse if we don't take action!"

But Mr. Merrimack didn't listen to her anymore and disappeared with muttering words around a corner. For a moment, Meggy looked after him, but suddenly she realized a movement from the corner of her eye.

"You hearkened."

The rattlesnake wasn't ashamed. "There was no mistaking."

"Am I not right?" Meggy asked.

Jake avoided her glance. "It doesn't concern me."

"Maybe it will be the best for you. As less you know even better."

She massaged her forehead.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked with worried face.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's so much…"

Her glance wandered up at the clock.

"I have to go."

With irritated glance, he watched her how she crossed the main road.

He stopped. The city people were standing still and looked up at the big tower clock. Jake followed their glances and watched how the clock hands made their last move to 12.

A loud deep, chime rang out. The sound wandered between the houses, through all gaps. Some people interrupted their work and walked like in a trance to the middle of the street. In their hands they held all kinds of bins. Glasses, vases, cups, buckets…

Jake watched how they came together in the middle of the street. Some people on the right side, other people on the left side, in a neat row, face to face like soldiers.

The clock hands moved again.

One minute after noon.

Shortly after a sound came through an old loudspeaker and a singing man voice with country music sounded:

_All day…I've faced the barren waste_

_Without the taste of water_

The city people knelt up and down, circled around in a square dance, while the music and the voice continued:

_Cool water_

_Old Dan and I_

_With throats burned dry_

_And souls that cry_

_For water_

_Cool_

_Clear water_

After that curious dance, the city people turned around and walked in single files through the city where they went a way which guided outside of the town.

Jake crawled along the animal caravan. Suddenly not far away, he realized Stump and his family. Quickly he crawled next to them.

The rabbit family looked at him with surprise.

"Still here?" Stump asked.

Jake cleaned his throat. "Yes, the mayor asked me for this."

The snake looked around. "So, is this considered normal civic behavior?"

"Every Wednesday," Stanley said.

"Just like clockwork," Portley added.

"For what?"

"Hey! Did you kill the hawk?"

An old turkey with red head, round brown little hat and brown jacket, appeared behind Jake. For the rattlesnake the question was unpleasant.

"Yes, more or less," he answered simply.

"That was a mistake," the turkey muttered.

"Ssssh!" Meggy hissed at him. But the turkey didn't listen to her and continued with louder voice. "I say to you; the clans will come and kill us all!"

"Oh, come on, dude", a bobcat said and pulled him way quickly. "Let him alone, Gordy."

"They will kill us! They will kill us! It's just the beginning!"

His words fainted. Jake bent down to the family while they still continued their wandering.

"What does it mean?"

"They never stayed in the town long because of the hawk," Kinski whispered, who walked in front of Stump and his family.

"Why didn't you shoot the hawk, Uncle Kinski?" Stanley asked curiously and looked at him with full of questions face.

Kinski cleaned his throat. "I … I was in the toilet."

They walked along the cemetery. Jake stopped a brief moment, when he was seeing a dried flower on a grave in front of an old gravestone. He read the name and became thoughtful.

Not far away there was a fresh hole in the earth. Shortly after a head of a spider looked out. When it saw the wandering animals, he left the hole and crawled with his many legs with them.

"That's Mr. Black, our gravedigger and mortician," Stump explained. "Seemed that he is making the grave for Amos."

Meggy sighed deeply and got a shiver over her body when she was thinking about the possible grave for Portley if Jake hadn't saved him.

Jake wanted to ask something more, but his attention got sidetracked when he saw it.

A gigantic faucet stood proud in the desert landscape. Never in his life he had seen such a big water faucet.

The people formed themselves in front of the faucet and waited.

Not long and a big tribune was rolled very close to the water faucet. On the wooden podium stood in his wheelchair Mayor John. Next to him stood the Gila monster Bill in some distance. Jake watched him. The lizard seemed to recover from the big shock with the hawk, but he noticed that he was still a little nervous and stood more in the background. Next to the mayor stood closer a thin fox woman in an elegant outfit.

"My fellow Dirtonians," Mayor John spoke into a microphone. "I welcome you to our great day of deliverance. Hallelujah."

"Hallelujah!" the people joined in.

"Acolytes, prepare the holy spigot."

With that, two animals in diving suits climbed on the rostrum. In their hands they transported a big turncock. On their way they held it up and the shadow wandered over the heads of the spectators, who stared at it like under a spell.

After that show the two divers placed it on the connection of the gigantic water faucet.

"We have a guest amongst us today, my friends," Mayor John continued. "A man who I think needs a little introduction to our important day."

Jake knew he meant him and lifted his head.

"Mr. Jake, would you come forward?"

First, Jake was unsure. But then he crawled forward. Some people gave him way. Now the rattlesnake stood very close under the faucet. He flicked his tongue. A trace of water lay in the air. Water. How long didn't he drink clear water?

"The time has come, my friends," the mayor's voice echoed over the area. "The time that was foretold."

"Hallelujah!" the people cried and held their buckets into the air.

"The sacred time!"

"Hallelujah!"

"The time of destiny!"

The divers moved the spigot. All people stared at the head of the water faucet.

"The time of deliverance!" Mayor John spoke with loud voice. "It is the time of hydration!"

With a last move, a rumbling sound went through the metal pipe.

Jake lifted his glance more. Something undefinable came outside of the pipe. He narrowed his eyes. It was too viscous and dark to be water. Suddenly it left the metal pipes and a dirty something slapped on Jake's nose.

All people shocked. One woman screamed with a long "No!"

"It's his fault!" someone shouted.

"It's the snake!" the turkey cried.

"Burn him!"

"He is a witch!"

"My friends, my friends," Mayor John cried with composed voice. "Temper your frustration. Time will be trough from now on. Sacrifices will have to be made. But if I can help in anyway, please know that my door is always…"

"Hold it, hold it!" An angry voice sounded and Meggy came to the front. "Now this whole thing stinks like never before. First the bank's run dry, and now this here spigot?"

"The bank's run dry?" Someone cried, followed by shocked voices.

"What's she talking about?"

"She said, there is no water in the bank!"

All people stared at Meggy in disbelief. The rabbit woman bit her underlip.

* * *

"This is all we have!" Mr. Merrimack cried despairingly.

All people of the town had come into the bank and shook like wild animals on the grids of the bank counter.

"We can't give it all out!" The banker tried to calm down the enraged multitude and waved his arms in all directions.

Mayor John and the thin fox woman stood in the entrance of the bank building and watch the scenario. Close behind him stood Jake.

Mayor John petted his chin nervously.

"My fault," Meggy muttered who stood also in near by the entrance.

"It wasn't your fault," Stump calmed her and touched her shoulders.

Meanwhile, the people became more undutiful and were close to crash the fence.

[BANG!]

All people turned around. Kinski had shot with his gun into the air and was satisfied about the silence. But shortly after, another voice cried:

"Dwellers of Dirt!"

All people looked around and saw how the turkey Gordy stood on a table with lifted arms. In one hand he held a bottle.

"A war will come! A war will come!" He cried. „The Jenkins Brothers and the Danby Clan will come to steal the last water!"

Baffled, the people looked at the old turkey.

"Don't you understand? When the hawk is gone, we will be a simple prey for them!"

All people muttered promiscuously.

"And it's all his fault."

His finger pointed at the rattlesnake outside.

Jake's face became pale and his eyes big.

"My friends! Nobody has fault!"

Mayor John rolled forward and raised his hands. „If one you had had such a dashing courage like him, we would have much more than now. Didn't we welcome every stranger in the past, and nothing happened? Didn't come a stranger and we got problems instead? It's also possible that we got problems while a stranger is in town. Unforeseen events meet all of us. Let him in peace and let's see how we can solute this problem."

It was silent. But suddenly…

"It's the end! This is the end!" Gordy cried. "The end of our town! The end of Dirt! I see it. It was a sign. It will be over. The hawk is dead. Face it, folks. It's the beginning of our disaster."

He took a big gulp from his bottle.

"For more information, please donate a can of water."

A yawp came. All people discussed with loud voice.

Mayor John tried again to calm them down. "My friends. He saved you from the hawk. He can save you from our enemies. Can't you, Mr. Jake? Mr. Jake? Mr. Jake?"

But the snake had gone.

* * *

With a deep sigh, the rattlesnake wrapped his tail around the hawk's leg, who still lay on the street and pulled it.

"Mr. Jake! Mr. Jake!"

He stopped when Stump ran at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Why?

"It's the best for all. It's the best to go, before I make things worse."

"You didn't things worse, you helped us, that wasn't a mistake."

"Oh, yes," the rattlesnake said sarcastically. "A very stupid help."

He turned around. "All what I touch is crashing."

The rattlesnake had spoken it very quietly, but before Stump could ask, he said: "I think, it's the best to say goodbye now."

Stump was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth again. Instead, he took his hat. "Well then, in this case, take good care."

Jake sighed. "I can take care of myself anyway. The hawk will not harm me again."

With that, he pulled the hawk away and left the town.

* * *

Jake wasn't still far away from town as a voice called his name.

"Mr. Jake, Mr. Jake!"

Jake couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw the turtle in his wheelchair drove to him.

"Mr. Jake, please, you can't leave us. We need you."

"Look what I have done. I don't think you need more problems as you already have."

Mayor John sighed and put his hands together and looked at the rattlesnake with a deep look.

"Why are you running away?"

Jake winced. "Who said, I would run away?"

"By experience," the old turtle answered. "I have seen many people in my long life and you show a behavior of escape."

The rattlesnake was silent. As if he wouldn't know to agree or to deny.

The turtle cocked his head. "So, why are you on the run?"

"None of your business," Jake cut his question. "I have to go. Never mind."

The turtle petted her chin. "Well, I can't force you to stay here."

Jake's mouth remained open, but before he could say something, Mayor John preempted.

"I'm not going to stop you. But be sure, I see, you aren't a bad person."

With that, he turned around. "I wish you a good journey."

Jake didn't reply and watched the turtle who disappeared with soft squeaky wheels through the scrunchy sand back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song which is played in the movie is "Cool water" by Hank Williams.


	11. That's my quest

Without aim, the rattlesnake crawled through the hot sand-stony desert. He didn't know where he went or what to expect. His only thought was to go north. The sun shined hot down on his skin. He didn't know how long he had been on his way. Words and scenes circled his head, and lost itself again in the loneliness.

He sighed deeply. He was ready for a rest, but before he could think more, he felt something else.

The big snake stopped and looked around.

Everything was quiet. But there was something outside here.

He craned his neck and looked forward.

Something moved.

Then it disappeared again very fast.

Jake narrowed his eyes skeptically.

But his way guided him to this point anyway, and for this reason, he crawled on.

With every meter he realized something long and darker in the desert landscape, which lay straight away and looked like a long way.

His heart sank when he saw it.

A highway.

* * *

Jake cursed the humans like every day.

Damn! A gray, dry, hard asphalted way crossed his way again.

His memories of the last car accident let him feel his old injuries again.

How many times will he be confronted with that damned human made thing again?

With a cold stone glance he glared to the other side of the dangerous road.

The other side was smoother. But how should he reach the other side without a car-crash?

He looked to the left and to the right. The road was empty. But how long?

The rattlesnake sighed and watched the hot sand who was blown over the asphalt.

Then he coiled his body together and had no idea what to do.

Suddenly he winced.

"Hey! You!"

A voice which came from far away called from anywhere.

Jake looked around and realized something big on the empty road.

"That's right. You!"

Jake winced again, and didn't know to crawl away or to do what the voice told.

"Don't be shy," the male voice cried. "Come on! It's okay."

With hesitation, the rattlesnake came closer and closer. The highway watching with the other eye.

"That's it. A little closer," the old animal said cheery. "Good. I won't bite you."

"That's more danger from me," Jake thought, or was this guy crazy?

When he had reached the strange animal on the road, he opened his mouth speechlessly.

The animal was an armadillo, but in a very unnatural position.

It lay on his back and in the middle of his body, it had squashed.

Had a car driven over him?

"Oh, I need a little help here," the armadillo said exhausted.

Jake managed to move his lips again. "A-are you okay?"

"I must get to the other side," the armadillo muttered.

"Oh, should I… Are you sure, you are okay?"

But the armadillo didn't answer his question. Instead, it continued: "That's my quest. He waits for me."

Jake had no idea, what the guy was talking about.

"What? Who?"

"The Spirit of the West, amigo. The one. They say he rides an alabaster carriage with golden guardians to protect him."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked irritated.

"Enlightenment," the armadillo said calmly. "We are nothing without it."

"This poor guy is mentally ill because of the car crash," the rattlesnake thought.

"Nice illusion," he answered instead. "But I have to continue my way."

"I see," the armadillo said. "But don't you go the wrong way?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't belong here, if you mean this."

"That may be true, but here you are."

Jake sighed. "I shouldn't be here."

The armadillo shrugged his shoulders. "Now, help me up and I will help you find what you seek."

Jake looked at him with surprise.

"You will?"

"And perhaps more."

Jake shook his head. "No one can help me anymore."

The armadillo looked at him thoughtfully. "Running away is no option."

Jake hissed. "Why knows all world that I'm running away?"

Suddenly there was a vibration sound from afar.

Jake lifted his head and saw a car coming closer.

Jake looked back at the armadillo. "I must get to the other side. The Spirit is waiting for me."

"Now it's not the time for it!" Jake said quickly.

He hated cars. He jumped closer to the safe desert ground, but his glance wandered back at the armadillo, and the car drove closer.

_Hell!_

The rattlesnake slid back and wrapped his tail around the hand of the armadillo.

"Oh yes, pull my hand."

But the armadillo was much heavier than Jake thought.

"That's not going to work," Jake hissed with pressed teeth.

The car had almost reached them.

Jake took together his all forces and pulled with all what he had.

And this time it worked.

The armadillo rolled to the side in the road ditch, but for Jake it was too late. The car touched him almost. But Jake did it with a last jump in the last second to escape the deadly wheels.

But unfortunately, he landed on the other roadway side, and Jake was confronted with another car. The snake screamed, and would be road killed if he didn't react quickly and ran in the high speed into the sand. With a hard slam he landed on the ground.

With moan, he stayed there until a shadow bent down about him.

"You need a little help, amigo?"

Jake looked at the armadillo with surprise. This animal stood on his feet again, without injuries. Did he get a too hard hit on his head?

But he was too exhausted to ask for more details. "That was unnecessary," he moaned.

"The path of knowledge is fraught with consequence," the armadillo said good-naturedly.

"Don't tell me about consequences," Jake muttered. "I had too much of it."

He sat up and looked to the South, where he came from.

"But I wished, I could give them back the water to make their life better."

"If you want to find the water, you have to go to Dirt."

Jake winced and looked at him in disbelief.

"You want me to just walk out back?"

The armadillo nodded. "That's the way."

For a moment, the snake was speechless, but then he shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? They have no water anymore."

"That's true. But if you want to find an answer, you have to find the water."

"No, you don't understand. It could be my downfall. No! I will not go back. Never!"

" _Never say never."_

A singing voice said.

" _Don't say never never._

_Never say never."_

With that Señor Flan and his companions finished with a rakish guitar part.

Jake turned around and gave Señor Flan a warning look. "Just one word more…"

The owls were silent with disappointment.

Jake's glance wandered back at the armadillo.

"Listen, I don't belong here."

"That's may be true, but here you are."

Jake rolled his eyes, when the armadillo answered with the same words as before.

"Maybe, but I will not go back. I don't want, and I can't."

The armadillo came a little bit closer.

"But maybe you have no other choice."

"What do you mean with that?"

The armadillo didn't answer but looked aside.

Jake turned around to follow his eyes.

Suddenly something big ran to the road.

It was a peccary. Squeaking it ran along the road back and forth.

Jake crawled closer, but the peccary got more afraid and turned around.

"Hoho!" Jake circled his long body around it and the peccary came to halt with trembling legs.

"That was ready for a rodeo show," Chico said approvingly and stuck his thumb in the air.

But Jake wasn't interested about that gesture.

The animal was high in stress. Hell, what did it see bad that it was so out of breath?

Jake eyed it closer and realized a brand mark, which looked familiar to him. It was the same brand mark symbol what he had seen on Stump's Ranch.

Jake licked his tongue. He smelled smoke.

His glance wandered into the South.

"Excuse me!"

With fast speed the rattlesnake ran southwards.

"It's okay," the armadillo cried. "Every one of us has a journey to make. I will see you on the other side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter one, Jake crossed the Road 40. Now we are reaching Road 15, the road between Las Vegas and L.A.. It's also the same road which Rango crossed in the movie.


	12. Smoke and flames

Jake crawled so fast through the desert like never in his life before. His lungs ached, but he didn't want to stop. He had no problems to backtrack where he came from. He didn't know how long, but some times he caught sign of a known hill. The snake flicked his tongue.

There was smoke in the air. Billows of dark smoke ascended to the sky.

He felt quick footsteps. Two peccaries ran to meet him. Jake eschewed them. Without to decrease his speed, he reached the top of the hill.

On the ranch, there was utter chaos.

Peccaries ran in all directions, inside and outside of the ranch area.

Riders on roadrunners circled around the farmer house. The shed was on fire.

Jake narrowed his eyes and recognized rodents on the riding animals.

* * *

Stump stood in the kitchen. His gun in his hands. Meggy and her sons sat in a corner together. Her arm was red of blood. Chorizo stood behind the window of the living room.

"How long do they want to beset us?" He asked more himself.

"Until they lost their interest," Stump guessed.

He jumped aside when a bullet broke through the already broken glass pane.

Meggy pulled their children closer.

"Come out!" an angry man's voice screamed. "Don't be so shy and fight like a man."

"There is no reason for me to combat against your gang."

"Oh, come on. Come out, and I will let you go… after we shellacked you."

Stump took a deep breath. "Alright. Take what you want, but let my family in peace."

"We only want to play with them," Joey mocked. "Like your ill son did it today. And I'm angry enough to hear that we had a bad day because of a damn snake, which you took under your roof."

"He came as a stranger. You would be wise to be hospitable like us."

"Oh, yes, I would be so hospitable that I had invited some guest to a snake fricassee."

"You are a bastard!" Meggy cried.

Suddenly a shower of shots crackled against the house walls. Stump and Chorizo threw themselves on the floor.

The boys began sobbing. That was too much for a mother's heart. Meggy jumped up, took a rifle from a wall, ran to the window and shot out.

The riders ducked their heads and dodged the bullets.

"Such a damn bitch," Joey cursed. "It's time for a little firework."

One of the Jenkins Brothers didn't wait long and threw a stick of dynamite into the flame inferno of the shed. The burning building exploded in a cloud of smoke and splinters of wood.

"That was to warm up", Joey cried. "Now we will freight your house to heaven for free."

Stump rubbed over his head nervously. His glance wandered at his wife.

"Meggy, take the children and run to the emergency exit beside the garden."

"Like hell I will!" she protested.

With a deep sigh, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I will follow you. I promise. It won't be long."

Meggy wanted to say something, but Stump took the children. "Kids, you know the secret way of the underground, don't you?"

The boys nodded. "Yes."

"Now, take your mother and go inside. I will come later."

"I want to stay here!" Meggy cried.

"Look at me, darling. Look at me. I said, I would take care for you and the children. I said it, and I will keep it. Now, do me the favor and hide until it's over."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and bent down to his sons. "Keep an eye on her, my big boys."

Stanley and Portley nodded, then both took the hands of their mother.

"Come on, mum."

Reluctantly, she let guide away from her children, but she didn't leave him without to give him a kiss.

After they were gone to the back door. Stump looked at Chorizo.

"As I know you, you don't want to go, do you?"

"You know, I'm always behind you."

Stump nodded. He took a white towel and held it out of the window.

"We capitulate! Don't fire!"

"They are giving up," Joey muttered satisfied. "How smart. I knew, you will come to your senses."

Slowly Stump opened the door and walked out with raised hands.

Chorizo watched him, who stood behind a drape of a window.

Joey grimaced. "Where is your remainder?"

"First, give me your word, that you don't hurt them."

"Of course, I won't. After I gave you a lesson."

With these words he aimed his gun at him. "I hate people who let me wait so long."

He pressed the finger on the trigger.

Suddenly there was a movement around the house corner.

One of the Jenkins Brothers reacted and shot.

In response Meggy shot back, but she missed her target Joey.

Now the other Jenkins Bandits opened the fire. Two of them rode around the house. Meggy made big steps and ran back into the house through the back door.

Joey looked to the house door where Stump was going to run around the corner.

"Stay here!"

Stump kneeled on the ground, when Joey's bullet cut his skin on his leg.

Joey was ready to fire a new shot, but at this moment, Chorizo ran outside and placed himself with his long gun in front of him.

"Don't shoot!"

But the other Jenkins Brothers had fun firing shots around and shot like madmen on the house walls.

"Blast the house!" Joey ordered loudly.

One of the Jenkins Brothers didn't wait long and lighted a batch of dynamite.

Stump and Chorizo held their breaths when he raised the burning stick in his hand.

* * *

Jake watched how one of the Jenkins Brothers was ready to throw the dynamite.

He blinked. His inner conflict fought wars. It could be a mistake like he did many weeks ago. It could be his new black day. Why did he fight for the ranchers when they were attacked by the snake gang? And he became sorry that he did.

The Jenkins Clan member found his target.

Jake took stock of himself very deeply.

Suddenly he made a big jump and slithered down the hill. And while slithering he shot.

The roadrunner with the dynamite rodent, panicked and pitched his rider. But it was almost too late. The rodent already threw it, but he lost his momentum and the dynamite fell next to the house wall.

A loud explosion broke the air. After the first smoke was gone, a part of the house had crashed.

Stump and Chorizo stood there like frozen. They winced when some men aimed their guns at them. Suddenly a big shadow jumped at their side.

Both mammals didn't know what happened when the snake shot around like he would do nothing more in his life.

First the Jenkins Brothers tried to shoot back, but confronting with that force of a barrage of gunfire, they couldn't overcome.

There were screams. Many men held their legs or arms.

Jake interrupted a second when a rider came from behind to shoot him down. But the snake took a wood beam from the ground and smashed him from the roadrunner.

Then he continued shooting.

"Let's scram!" Joey screamed.

With that, they jumped on their roadrunners and took flight. Jake gave them some shots more, then he stopped. They were gone.

It became silent. Just the lambent flames crackled in the broken wood.

"Meggy! Meggy!"

Stump had run into the house. Chorizo followed him. "Be careful! The house can collapse every moment!"

Jake held his breath. But at least it didn't take much time and they came back. In their hands, they carried something out. They pulled it meters away from the house and put it on the ground. The rabbit woman had sooted and covered with dust.

Stump bent down and touched her face carefully.

"Meggy! Oh god! Talk to me!"

But his wife didn't give a sound. With heavy trembling hands he felt for her pulse.

Jake watched them silently and came a little closer. The woman still didn't move. Her husband was shortly before breaking out in tears.

"We need the doctor!"

"That will take too much time," Chorizo said. "We will bring her to town."

Jake's glance wandered at their children who watched all around a corner.


	13. Hope

It was getting dark. The sun dove everything in red light. It shined into the houses and also through the door window of the town hall.

In the Mayor's office, it was quiet, but not empty.

Two figures sat at the desk deep in thoughts.

On the table lay a checkerboard.

Mayor John rubbed his hand thoughtfully, while Bill was watching him a little bored and sighed deeply. The turtle had been thinking more than five minutes.

"A lot happened today," the turtle muttered.

Bill sighed again and tapped with his fingers on the table.

"Indeed," he admitted. "I'm glad that nothing happened more."

Silence fell again.

"What do you think about Amos?" Bill asked.

"I think we should give him a simple grave."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, what should we do now without a sheriff in town?"

Mayor John sighed. "I don't know, William." He sighed again and tapped lost in thoughts with his long nail against a chess piece. "I really don't know."

One minute passed until the Mayor broke the silence again. "The situation is bad, and I'm not young anymore. I don't know how much time I will live on this earth, but just in case, if I'm not here anymore… I don't know what will happen with the town which is my everything… beside my wife."

His glance wandered to an old picture on the wall, where he and his wife were.

Bill sighed. "She was a good woman. We all loved her."

"Indeed. Especially for you. She said, that you were for her like a son."

The Gila monster lowered his glance. "I know."

"We need someone who could give us a little hope. Just a little hope. Hope…"

Bill looked at the old turtle with thoughtful eyes who muttered again and again the single word.

"Hope."

They winced when there was a knocking sound at the door. Somebody opened it and the young female fox put her head into the room.

"Excuse me, Mayor John. There is a rattlesnake. His name is Jake."

"Let him come in, Angelique!" Mayor John said and left the table with his wheelchair.

The vixen disappeared and it wasn't long and the rattlesnake slithered in.

"Sorry for my entering," he apologized.

"It's okay, Mr. Jake. It's okay," Mayor John said quickly and rolled closer with his wheelchair. "I'm glad to see you."

Jake narrowed his eyes. Again something which was new for him, that someone let welcome a snake.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, you can. William? Would you excuse us?"

Bill sighed and nodded. "Alright."

The Gila monster left his place and went to the door.

Jake watched him with his colorful eyes.

When Bill had almost passed the door, he stopped.

"Uh… thanks."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For today."

"Uh… you're welcome."

He tipped his hat respectfully before Bill left the room. When the door had closed, there was a silence in the room.

Jake looked at the turtle, who made a friendly gesture.

"Don't worry. Come closer."

He slithered over the carpet, which tickled under his ventral scales. While he was crawling, his glance wandered through the room. The walls had filled with shelves of books. At the end of the room was a big desk with colorful window glasses behind. His glance stuck on something on the inlying windowsill. An aquarium stood there. But without water, just sand.

Mayor John followed his eyes. "You discovered this."

"No, I just took a look at it."

"But you didn't see it."

"Yes, I saw it."

"But not him."

"Who?"

Mayor John rolled over to the little aqua tank and tapped on the glass wall.

The sand began to move on a point and something dark, long crawled out.

Mayor John smiled.

"Never seen, did you? That's an African lungfish. Did you know that he can survive in dry mud for years? In his home country, he burrows himself while dry season until the rain comes."

Jake shook his head thoughtfully. "No, I never heard about that."

Mayor John reached his hands inside and the fish crawl on his big hand.

"Our motto is to survive as well as we can do," Mayor John continued. "That's the cruel law of the desert. Without water, there is no life."

"You are very philosophic, aren't you?"

"Well, Mr. Jake. If you are so old like me, you have to think a lot in your life and time to think about things."

"Indeed."

The turtle put the lungfish on the desk. The fish didn't move away and seemed to wait for something. He braced on his first fins and looked up. Mayor John meanwhile had taken a glass with little water. With a pipet, he dropped a drop of water into the open fish mouth. With a soft plop, a second drop trickled on the head of the little fish.

"That's good for you, August, isn't it?"

The fish opened his mouth for more water.

"Alright. Just one drop more. But that will be enough." His glance wandered back at Jake. "Do you see, how he is thirsty for life?"

Jake didn't speak, he only watched how the third water drop disappeared. Thereby his eyes met a familiar object on the desk.

Mayor John saw it and looked at the sheriff's badge.

"We will bury him tomorrow," Mayor John answered Jake's silent question. Sadness lay in his voice. "He was a good man, despite his nasty character."

But then he attempted at a faint smile. "But thanks for your help. Now our town is a little bit more saver, but also… well."

"Sorry about that."

"No, no. You did what you had to do. It was self-defense. I respect your courage."

"It was a given."

"Fighting against a hawk? I don't think so."

With that, Mayor John put the glass of water away. He took the fish in his hand and transported him back into the waterless aquarium, where he dug in again. Then he rolled his wheelchair around and paid his attention at the big snake.

"Well, what's your wish?" the mayor asked.

"I came from Stump's farm."

Mayor John raised an eyebrow. "Did something bad happen?"

"The Jenkins Brothers attacked them."

"Are they okay?"

"All, excepting his wife."

"How is she?"

"We still don't know. We brought her to town. She's still in Doc's house. We have no knowledge, whether she will pull through or not."

Mayor John sighed and lowered his glance.

"She came to me to talk about her home. She asked me for a credit or a way to get water for their ranch. But my recourses are restricted. I had to make her clear, that I can't give her anything of our reserves."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "I know. Her husband told me. And for this reason…"

Mayor John raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Mr. Jake?"

"I thought to stay here a little time longer."

A smile played the turtles lips. "I'm glad to hear that. Where do you want to sleep?"

Jake was glad that Mayor John didn't ask more questions.

"Or do you already have a place to stay?"

"I didn't think about it yet."

"Well, in this case, you can take our former parlor. We invited people there for sociable meetings in the past. But we didn't have guests so long time."

"It will be big enough for me."

"Now, William, can show you."

With these words, Mayor John rolled to the door and opened it.

Bill sat on a wooden bench in the corridor and had leaned the back of his head on his hands.

He lifted his head when he saw Mayor John came out of the Mayor's office.

"William. You eavesdropped," Mayor John said reproachfully.

"Uh, I was just waiting."

"Don't be too nosy. It was close enough today, don't forget about what happened this morning."

Bill ducked his head and looked at the floor guiltily.

"Now, be a good boy and show Mr. Jake the parlor. He will take up residence for a while."

"Alright," Bill said and stood up. "Follow me, Mister."

* * *

The parlor, or the lounge, lay on the first floor of the town hall and stood next to a conference room.

On their way, Jake watched the Gila lizard thoughtfully. He seemed to be over 30 years. Maybe older. Also the familiarity between him and Mayor John hadn't escaped his notice.

"Are you living here, too?" he asked.

Bill looked at him. "Yes. My room is in the attic floor. Mayor John's wife allowed me to stay there since I was a child."

Jake crawled a little slower. "Is she still alive?"

Bill stopped and sighed. "No, she died two years ago."

Jake nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Well, she lived a good life. John was in love with her until her dying day. She was a good woman. So, here we are."

Bill opened two big doors and they entered a room with white towels covered furniture.

"Just to avoid that dust settles down," Bill explained and pushed away some towels.

At the end of the room stood a big couch.

"Well, it's not a real bed, but with some mattresses…"

"It will be enough," Jake said. "Now excuse me. Before I go to sleep, I wanted to go to Doc's house."

"As you wish," Bill said and followed him.

* * *

Jake crawled outside. Doc's house didn't lay far away. When he almost reached it, he saw Stump in front of it and walked up and down very nervously.

"Anything?" Jake asked.

First Stump didn't recognize him, but then he looked up. "Uh… still nothing."

"Why are you standing here outside?"

"I couldn't stand it any longer in the house."

Chorizo sat on the sidewalk with Stanley and Portley.

"Will mum come back?" Stanley asked.

"Of course, she will," Chorizo said with a track of worries. "Won't she?"

"We have to wait," Stump warded off.

"Hey, Stumpy."

Stump paused for a moment. "Oh, hi, Bill."

"I have heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Thanks dude."

They embraced and gave backslapping each other. They seemed to know each other a long time, Jake thought.

He lifted his head when he was seeing Kinski. The rabbit was all out of breath.

"S-stump," he panted. "I was on my evening walk, until I heard from riding angry rodents about a crazy rattlesnake in your area."

"The Jenkins Brothers damaged our ranch," Stump explained. "And Meggy… I don't know."

He threw his hands up in despair.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know. Damn! We don't know. There was an explosion in the house, and she was lying in the ruins…"

In this second, Doc opened the door of his house.

All faces looked at him, but there was no smile on Doc's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to think about a picture with Mayor John in the book "The Ballad of Rango" page 55, where he feeds a fish with a water pipet. I thought the African Lungfish could be a nice example.


	14. The end of a long day

Doc said no word. He only wiped over his forehead and looked into question filled eyes.

Stump had no force to ask a single word. But Kinski dared.

"How is she, Doc?"

The rabbit brushed over his face. "I don't know what to say…"

"What's that for a stupid answer?!" Stump cried loudly. "Is she still alive or not?!"

The doctor rabbit rubbed his head nervously. "Well, I… it's not easy to say…"

Stump ran forward and seized him by the collar. "Tell me! Tell me the truth!"

Kinski and Chorizo ran at them and pulled Stump away. "Calm down, bro! Calm down!"

"I can't be calm if that inane doctor doesn't give a clear answer!"

"That's enough!" Kinski shouted and managed to hold him quiet. "What is it now, doctor?"

Doc sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, but… she is in a coma."

There was a deep silence over the street. Only Stanley and Portley didn't seem to understand it well and looked at each other.

Kinski was busy to make sure that Stump didn't fall backwards. Nobody said something, until Jake dared to interrupt the silence. "How high is the probability that she wakes up again?"

Doc shrugged the shoulders. "Too many answers for one question. Today, tomorrow, in two days, in one week, in one month, one year… maybe never."

Stump had covered the hands on his face and sat down on the sidewalk.

Kinski and Chorizo joined company with him and sat down next to him on the right and to the left side.

But Stump wasn't in the mood to hear encouraging words. He was just sitting on the sidewalk and stared into emptiness.

"Why wasn't I nearby? Why wasn't I on the ranch?" Kinski muttered.

"There is no sense to upbraid," Chorizo said.

"Gentlemen," Doc said. "It's the best, you go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow everything will look different again."

Stump glanced at his two sons. "But where should we sleep?"

"You can stay with me in the hotel," Kinski proposed.

"That's a good idea," Chorizo acceded to him and helped Stump standing up.

Together they walked to the hotel. But before they left the place, Bill had to ask a question.

"Guys. Maybe it's not the best moment, but do you come to Amos's funeral tomorrow?"

"Of course, we will come," Kinski answered for all.

They said goodbye to each other. Despite the situation, Stump muttered a little "Thanks" to Jake, then they disappeared.

Jake looked at them with thoughtful eyes.

"Should I guide you to your room?" Bill asked.

"Mmm, no thanks," Jake said. "I will make a little evening walk before I go to sleep."

Bill nodded. "As you wish. See you tomorrow. If you want breakfast, ask Mayor John. He will organize you something."

With that Bill walked to the town hall, while Jake was crawling down the street. The sun was already gone, and the sky became darker. Jake looked at the cemetery where the last sun beams spent the last light. The rattlesnake shot a glance at it, and was thinking about what happened this day and what will be tomorrow.

He was ready to crawl back, when he realized a familiar movement. When he took a closer look, he saw Mayor John rolling in the cemetery. The turtle stopped, looked a moment and bent down. It was the same place where he had seen the dried flower in front of the gravestone. With sad face the mayor looked at the gravestone.

"I wish you could be here," he muttered.

Jake watched him from the distance, while the mayor was mourning about the loss of his wife.

* * *

Deep in thoughts, the rattlesnake entered the parlor. He pushed away the white blanket from the coach and coiled himself on it. It was dark outside, but a little light of the moon shined through the window. The head of the snake had filled with so many questions and thoughts. First, he had problems to find a good sleep position. But after a while he thought he found it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He smelled the old dust in the room, with tracks of other persons, who have been here a long time ago in this room.

He smiled softly. He had to think about old times, before his escape of…

Suddenly he heard a singing voice.

" _And so, the stranger had found a place to stay. And his destiny…"_

Jake sighed deeply. Annoyed, he covered his face with his body to avoid hearing Señor Flan's song, who stood with his owl companions on the roof of the house and played their instruments through the night.


	15. Funeral and hanging-over of office

The next day, it was a day like all others. Only with the difference, that the most people weren't in town, but on the cemetery.

Mr. Black had spent the time through the night to dig the grave for Amos's coffin. Now the coffin lay in the hole, surrounded by the city people. Mayor John stood, or sat in his wheelchair next to it, a bible on his lap, and spoke the text which he had written last night.

Bill stood close behind him, followed by Stump, his both boys, Kinski and Chorizo. Jake had preferred to keep distance and had placed himself on the edge of the crowd and watched the scene over the heads.

"And the Lord or Salomon spoke in Ecclesiastes chapter 3, verse 20: Then shall the dust return to the earth as it was: and the spirit shall return unto God who gave it. Or the dirt returns to earth, like I use to say… Despite Amos gave some souls a faster reason to go back to dirt…"

If someone had asked Mayor John, he would have admitted that he wasn't a very good speaker for funerals, but there was still no pastor in town. But maybe it was also a reason, that Amos wasn't very popular with everyone. Few people had liked Amos. He had had no family, no wife, no friends, nothing. Just his job and his gun. For this reason, there were not many people who wept tears.

"May the lord escort him to heaven. And I hope, it's not so hot like here."

"Will he go to hell?", Stanley whispered at his father.

Stump gave him a warning look. "It's not good to speak badly of a dead man."

"We present his body to God back to earth, or to dust, or dirt, and let's pray for his soul. Amen."

He closed the old bible and the others spoke like in choral the releasing word "Amen."

* * *

After that, all people wended their way to the town hall, where some women had gotten ready a buffet for the funeral ceremony. All city members were present. Even Jake stayed among them only in a corner of the room hall. Also because of the room abutted on his sleeping room.

Glumness lay in the room. Reinforced by the owls' sad instrument play. Some people stood together in little groups, exchanged some words about old times. Stump sat silently in a corner on a chair and picked at his food on his plate.

Kinski and Chorizo exchanged glances and went to him. Stump didn't see them. Kinski cleaned his throat and Stump raised his head.

"Hi. Um… How is Meggy?" Kinski asked carefully.

Stump sighed. "Unchanged. I will visit her after this."

Chorizo scratched his head. "Shall we accompany you?"

Stump looked at them with tired eyes. He hadn't slept the whole night.

Finally, he shook his head. "Not yet. Not today yet. But do me the favor and make something with the boys."

He looked over at his sons who were nibbling cookies from Angelique.

Kinski nodded. "Of course we will."

Jake was still sitting in the corner and sipped from his drink from time to time. His eyes looked watchfully. His movements were slow. Sometimes some city dwellers brushed him with their glances. If eyes met his he avoided them. Then he continued his watching.

At this moment Bill went over to Angelique. The female fox and secretary didn't perceive him until the Gila monster touched her on her shoulder hesitantly.

She turned around to him and sighed. Bill was putting his fingertips together when he was talking something.

He reached into his pocket and gave her a purple artificial flower.

The female fox accepted the "gift" maybe to make him smile, but then Angelique gave him a sign to follow her into the corridor.

With narrowing eyes, the rattlesnake watched how the two confidants of the mayor left the room.

Jake wasn't a person for spying people, but he couldn't resist and crawled closer to the door frame and listened.

"Bill, I told you that I still have a boyfriend," he heard Angelique's sad voice.

"Are you really sure?" Bill asked. "You never meet him after so a long time."

"We are still writing letters, you know. He is still living in Las Vegas. I will move with him together, and we will marry."

"But is there no hint that he maybe had met meanwhile…?"

Angelique raised her eyebrows in a warning way.

"Never mind," Bill interrupted himself. "Forgive me."

The vixen smiled softly and touched Bill's arm.

"Listen, you are a good guy, Bill. But please accept my will and let us be just friends. Do it for me."

Bill sighed deeply, but he nodded.

"I'm sure you will find the right partner for your life. You only have to search and the one will appear very soon."

Bill lowered his face dejectedly. "If so, I will need a miracle."

With that he passed her and walked up the stairs of the city hall.

Angelique gazed him after a while, then she walked back into the ceremony room.

Jake was crawling back into his corner and looked like nothing had happened. Deep in thoughts, he stared at his glass.

"Mr. Jake?"

He winced. He hadn't realized how Mayor John had rolled in his direction.

"I have to apologize for this sad start in our town," Mayor John said. "And maybe it would be disrespectful to Amos, but if he should be still among us somehow in this room, I think he should hear the news first."

The turtle chuckled a little.

Kinski narrowed his eyes a little.

"What is it?" Chorizo asked who noticed his skeptical glance first.

"Look at them." Kinski pointed with his head at the corner of the room. The mouse followed his sign and saw how Mayor John was talking with the rattlesnake.

Chorizo shrugged his shoulders. "So what?"

"Something is going on."

With that the rabbit turned away to take one drink more.

The desert mouse scratched his head, until Mayor John changed the place and rolled to the top of the room. He took a glass and tapped with a spoon on it.

All faces wandered at their mayor. After Mayor John was sure he had the full attention, he put the glass away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dwellers of Dirt," he began. "Today, we lost one of our townsfolk to everyone's sadness."

Someone coughed quietly somewhere.

"But we have won another one, who found his way to our town. And for this reason, it's a pleasure for me and give a warm welcome to our new sheriff."

He waved his hand and his movement stopped in the rattlesnake's direction.

Some people huddled together.

"A rattlesnake? A sheriff? Amos will turn in his grave if he hears that a snake succeed him in office."

The two rabbit boys could just say an exciting "Cool".

"My fellow townsmen," John started again. "I understand your confusion, but in view of the fact that harder times are going to come, unusual measures are required. It was my will and asking for your safety, and I'm sure Mr. Jake will do a good job, won't you?"

Jake still sat in the corner and seemed to think about good words.

Finally, he constrained himself speaking.

"Thank you very much indeed. I admit you are maybe a little afraid, but I assure you because of my intervention I disallow that it will ever happen again to you. I promise I will try to govern the order in this town. And if you have a cause of complaint or anxiety, let me know. If you aren't satisfied, you have the right to dismiss me. I apologize for the uneasiness. But you can be sure I will never harm one of you…"

"Thank you for your words," Mayor John interrupted. "Now, Mr. Jake, let me show you your employment."

With that Mayor John rolled with his wheelchair through the door, followed by the rattlesnake and with many eyes behind his back.

* * *

Gordy, who had spent his noon nap in a dry water trough, watched how Mayor John and the rattlesnake walked down the street.

He hiccupped and muttered: "Black clouds are coming as safe as the Bank of England."

While the two different looking reptiles were walking the street, Jake had to ask a question.

"Why have you done it?" he asked.

"Done what?"

"Why this kind of announcement on a funeral ceremony?"

"Well, well, to say the truth, I couldn't resist imagining what Amos would say if he had known, that a sheriff would be a snake. He hated snakes. And I have to admit in a way of discrimination. It wouldn't be bad to score him off for that. Here we are."

He stopped on the sidewalk and stood in front of a little building with a sign: Sheriff.

John took out some keys and put one of it into the keyhole. With some gyrations the door was open.

"Come in."

The mayor rolled in, but Jake hesitated.

The turtle turned around with his wheelchair in the room. "Is anything wrong?"

"No." With that the rattlesnake walked with his head forward through the door frame. At least it had a good size for him to fit through it.

He flicked his tongue. The room smelled old. In the first room stood several wooden chairs, a wooden table and on the walls some guns and wanted posters of criminals.

Around the corner lay the jail cells.

Mayor John watched how the rattlesnake became unsure in view of that.

Jake winced when he felt his glance.

"It's a little familiar to me," Jake explained. "But in another way."

Mayor John raised his hand. "You don't have to talk about it. It has no meaning at the moment. I'm more worried about my town. I was Mayor of Dirt before his formation."

With these words he rolled to a little desk in a corner, cleared some bottles and papers away, opened a drawer and put Amos's sheriff's star inside.

"Why this?" Jake asked.

"I think he didn't want that someone forget him for his services."

He closed the drawer again, brought out another sheriff's star from his pocket and put it on the table.

"Now it's your realm, Mr. Jake. Give these people a reason for hope. People need something to believe."

Jake pushed forwards his tail and picked the star up.

A hope for a town?

His glance wandered far away.

Could he really be a hope?

"Whatever had happened," Mayor John said. "You can start a new beginning here."

* * *

With slow footsteps Stump walked up the stairs of the doctor house. Doc still wore his black suit from the obsequy when he received him at the door. In his hand a cactus juice bottle.

Together they went to a room where many beds stood inside. One of it had occupied.

Stump bared his head and stepped up to her.

She lay like sleeping in a normal way. The white bed clothes made her fur paler. Her hair was still a little parched from fire.

"Meggy?"

But as expected, she didn't move.

"Do you think she can hear me?"

Doc shrugged his shoulders. "Never seen. Do it. Maybe yes."

With that, he left him.

Stump pulled a chair closer to her bed and sat down.

For a while there was silence. Then he moved his lips.

"Darling, sweetheart,… well… donno whether you can hear me, but if so… see… eh… hear… listen… I…"

Stump tried to ignore her closed eyes and tried to imagine she would look at him.

"Eh, our boys are missing you and I'm sending their love for you. And, maybe, you will not believe, but we got a new sheriff."

He grabbed her hand. She was still warm. Watery-eyed, he rubbed her fingers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gordy was still gargling his cactus juice. He let drift his glance about the empty street. But suddenly…

He spat out the rest of fluid in his mouth. Seven shadows walked abreast and walked down the dusty, sandy street with clanking spurs. They passed the first houses of Dirt.

Gordy rolled out of the empty water trough, stumbled several times over his own feet and hid himself behind a wooden barrel. With fear, he peeked over it.

"Calamity."


	16. A big family

The hot wind blew through the cracks of the saloon. It was the only sound which revived the western tavern. Kinski and Chorizo sat with the two boys at the bar. The adults sipped their alcohol while the two rabbit boys drank two glasses of milk.

"What a damn day," Chorizo muttered.

"Yeah, really damn day," Kinski agreed.

"I ask me what will come next."

"You're right," Kinski admitted emotionless.

Stanley spilled some milk on his genteel suit.

"Hey, Mr. Black made an effort with that," Kinski said and grabbed for a towel.

"I don't like that rag!"

"Now, now! No such words after a funeral."

Buford smirked, while Kinski was busy to clean the boy's little suit.

Chorizo was afflicted by something different worries.

"I'm asking me how we should repair the ranch after that explosion. With what? We have no water to pay it."

"I wouldn't be so pessimistic," Kinski said calmly. "Especially with the new sheriff."

"Do you really think he could do something?"

"I'm not sure, but in light of the…"

He caught.

Chorizo looked at him.

"Uhm, in light of what…?"

"Shhhhh!" Kinski warned and pressed his forefinger on his mouth.

The desert mouse kept silent with surprise and listened.

Now he heard it, too.

Snick sounds of footsteps on dusty ground, which stepped over the street in front of the saloon door.

Buford interrupted cleaning glasses.

The two rabbit boys put their glasses down on the table. They didn't understand, but based on the adults' faces, they guessed it wasn't good and pricked up their ears.

Suddenly the spuring steps came to a halt.

The first feet stepped on the wooden sidewalk of the salon stairs. The swing doors were opened and were kept open.

Kinski and Chorizo still didn't move while more hot wind blew inside and in their necks.

Buford let sank his hands and stared ahead.

Kinski and Chorizo looked in a mirror behind the counter on the wall where several silhouettes were appearing.

"Hey, Kinsko!" a high rough voice cried and lay heavy in the room.

Slowly the jackrabbit and the desert mouse turned around.

In the door frame stood several other desert rabbits. The biggest of them was thin, more like skinny, wore blue, dark pair of leggings and his long ears hang half over his face. Beside him stood three more rabbits in similar clothes. Some wore down-at-heel hats and their gun belts hanged sloppily around their hips. The bigger rabbit smirked when he was seeing Kinski's afraid face.

"Long time," the rabbit said and snuffle. "Did you enjoy your holiday in Northern California?"

"Hey! What is it now?" Another angry voice came from outside. "Out of my way!"

The rabbits made way. A smaller rabbit, half size of Kinski, walked through, or more said under, the swung doors.

The thin bigger rabbit scratched his head with constraint.

"Sorry, Danny… Ouch!"

The small rabbit had kicked him in the shin. "Sir Danby!"

"Sir Danby Junior."

Danny looked around. "What did you say?"

The words pertained to another rabbit with black perforated hat. The rabbit cleaned his throat. "They call you Sir Danby Junior. Danby Senior is dea… Ouch!"

The next kick-in-shin silenced the rabbit.

"Keep your trap, Devon", the small rabbit hissed.

"What do want, Danny?" Kinski asked with more courage.

Danny growled threateningly, but suddenly he smiled. "We haven't seen each other a long time, Kinskily. I thought you wanted to disappear longer."

Kinski narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't my intention."

"Of course not. Where is your lousy brother?"

"Never you mind!" Kinski replied waspishly.

"Very well then. My offer applies more for you. Well, I can ask you the same question like a few weeks ago. Well? What is it? Are you along for a ride?"

"You didn't answer my question," Kinski countered back.

"What did he ask, Deny?" Danny asked the thinner and bigger rabbit Deny beside him.

"Uhm… he asked you, what you want."

"I thought I told you clear enough," Danny hissed.

"But why are you here now?" Kinski continued. "Why now? Your appearing must have a reason, haven't it?"

"We heard about a celebration in your town," Danny answered. "We invited ourselves. Don't ask for invitations."

"I see."

"And now my question: Are you taking part or not? Or did you forget my question?!"

"I didn't forget."

"If so, then repeat my question. What did I ask you?"

Kinski sighed. "You asked me, whether I should join in your clan."

"That's right," Danny said satisfied. "Now I think you had much enough time to think about it. What is it now?"

Kinski put his glass away, leaned his back against the counter, corrected his clothes and looked down at the smaller rabbit, who stood in front of him with crossed arms. He took a deep breath before he spoke: "I said it before and my answer is: No!"

Danny gave his neighbor a sign. This one nodded, left his place and boxed Kinski in the stomach. Kinski hunched with pain and held his belly.

"Oh, what a shame," Danny said regretfully. "In this case we won't get on well together."

Two rabbits placed themselves beside the sitting people and cleared away the glasses, which broke on the floor.

"Maybe we don't need an old one like you."

Danny walked up to the two rabbit boys Stanley and Portley, after others of the Danby clan brought them down from their chairs. He went between the afraid siblings.

"But maybe these two brats." He put his hand on the heads of each boy and rubbed their hairs.

"They could be great killers. You know we are a big family. It couldn't hurt if you or they make it stronger."

"To rule the town, want you?" Kinski hissed.

"Taking up residence!" Danny corrected. "It was also a place of our father Danby."

"Danby Senior… Ouch!"

"And of the Jenkins Clan," Chorizo added quietly.

"Jenkins Senior was a rascal like his seven sons!" Danny growled. "Until your nice sheriff shot him down. Now your generous sheriff is dead. And we wanna back what is due to us."

Two rabbits put their hands on Kinski's shoulders and squeezed them a little.

"Let's go to the street. And you…" Danny pointed at Stanley and Portley. "Maybe you can learn something for today."

"Hey!"

Danny thought he didn't hear right and turned around quickly. "Who…?"

He didn't find time to speak the next words, when he was almost eye to eye with the rattlesnake.

The other rabbits lifted their hats a little and looked more surprised.

But Danny wasn't a milquetoast and found his language again very fast.

"Are you talking with me?" he asked darkly.

Jake took a deep breath; his face spoke a clear angry language.

"You are the only one who makes such a noise."

Deny chuckled, and got a new kick in his shin.

"That's our business!" Danny countered. "That's got nothing to do with you! Get off, limbless worm."

"It's very well my business," the rattlesnake replied back and pointed with his gun at his sheriff star.

Danny's eyes became more than big. Not because of Jake's gun, but about that metal thing on his chest.

"Wh…" Danny bent side and grabbed Deny's shirt.

"What shall that teaser? You didn't talk about a new sheriff."

Deny swallowed apologizingly. "There wasn't talk of a new sheriff… Ouch!"

"Idiot!"

The small rabbit released him.

"And who are you?" the snake asked first before Danny could open his mouth again.

"We are the Danby Clan," Deny said proudly. "That's Danny, I'm Deny, that's Douglas, that's Damian, that's Dogan… Ouch!"

Deny rubbed his shin.

"And what are you going to do now?" Danny asked mockingly. "Arresting us or fire in all directions?"

"I issue you a caution, if you leave the town immediately."

Danny was a little confused for a moment.

"Alright, if so, but maybe after the first make acquaintance with my big brother."

He snapped his fingers. "Dobby!"

Shortly after a gigantic rabbit appeared through the door. He was several heads higher than Kinski and twice as wide. He wore blue jeans, and his long ears hang down his head. It seemed that he had waited around a corner and cracked his fingers.

Immediately the rattlesnake aimed his Gatling gun at him. But the big rabbit wasn't afraid of the armed rattlesnake. Jake narrowed his eyes.

The rabbit wore no gun belt. Why not?

Suddenly the snake guessed something. A clicking sound behind him and…

[BANG!]

A yell cut the air.


	17. (Un)welcome

In the same second Jake twirled around. Between one and another second, he aimed his gun behind, where the shot came from. Several times he shot, but in the next second he brandished his improvised gun aside and the bullets hit the wall of the bar.

Buford could hide behind the counter in the last second.

The eyes of the snake stuck on the floor where one of the Danby rabbits was laying contorted with pain and held his bleeding arm.

Jake's bullets didn't hit him, but who had fired the first shot?

A creaking sound on the saloon stairs let him wince. On the terrace of the stairs stood Bill, with a gun in his trembling hand. All eyes wandered at him.

At this moment the Gila monster lowered the revolver.

"Uhm… I couldn't allow that he would… I mean." Quickly he put the gun away.

"You!" sounded Danny's voice and pointed at him. "How dare you!"

The Danby leader boiled with indignation. But suddenly he froze when he was feeling Jake's gun on his back. He raised his hands immediately.

"You will leave the town now and don't come back!"

The snake pushed him forward.

"And take your friend with you."

Deny cleaned his throat. "Uh, more precisely he is our brothe… Ouch!"

Danny booted on his foot. His angry eyes looked at Kinski and the others. He snorted with rage and walked backwards to the exit.

"Mark my words! Be sure, you didn't see us for the last time… Ouch!"

He rammed his head against the swinging door by mistake. Cursing, they left the room, while two others Danbys dragged away their wounded brother outside.

Jake stood there a few seconds, then he slithered outside and saw how the Danbys walked down the street with fast steps.

Suddenly he heard quick footsteps from the other side.

"What's going on here?"

Stump was running down the street in his direction.

"I heard shots? Did anything happen?"

"Dad!"

Portley and Stanley ran into their father's arms.

"Danbys," Kinski said who had also left the saloon.

"Danbys?" Stump didn't know what's going on.

"Bill shot him," Stanley said loudly.

"Shot? Who shot who?" Stump was jazzed.

"Not really," Kinski corrected. "Everything is okay. Little shot-out. But now they are gone."

"What happened?"

All faces looked at Mayor John, who was rolling down the street.

"I only had a little meeting with the Danby Clan," Jake said.

"Anyone shot?" the turtle asked more.

"Not really. Bill gave me a little back up."

Mayor John looked at him with surprise and then at Bill, who also came out of the saloon with slow steps.

"William?" Mayor John asked with more surprise. "Since when do you carry a gun?"

"Yes, and what have you done in the rooms of the saloon?" Kinski asked nosily.

Bill blushed a little and put his fingertips together. "Nothin… none of your business."

"What's that?"

"Hey!"

Without reply Kinski took the weapon from Bill's pocket and read the initials. "Fresca? Our saloon lady? Do you have secrets?"

"It's really not what you are thinking!" Bill hissed more threateningly than before and pushed him away.

"All right," John said nervously. "Mr. Jake, please send me a detailed report. Those Danbys. Not even on a funeral day they could be quiet."

With that, he turned around the wheelchair and rolled to the town hall.

Bill wanted to follow, but Jake retained him. "Wait!"

Bill froze. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

Jake nodded to him. "Thanks."

Bill nodded back. "No prob."

"Wait."

"What more?"

Jake's face was serious. "You made a stand against the Danbys. Now I think we are sitting in the same boat."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, after that, I think it would be safer for you to work with me."

"As a deputy?" Bill stepped backwards. "No thanks."

"You aren't a bad shooter."

"I don't need more troubles."

"But maybe you could be a target for them to take revenge." The snake grinned. "I don't think they could take a joke."

Bill was silent. Jake sighed. "Think about it."

Bill said nothing and ran away.

Meanwhile, Kinski had explained Stump what happened.

"Mr. Jake," Stump cried. "I have to say thanks for that."

"No need to thank me," Jake replied and crawled away. "I only advise you to be careful. I have the feeling that a storm is coming."

* * *

The sun was already gone. Jake wanted to clean the sheriff office before he went to bed. Sheriff Amos wasn't so bright with a sense for cleaning. No photos of family members. Only empty bottles, burned off cigarette ends, old painted wanted posters, old newsletters from "Daily Dirt", handkerchiefs, remnants of bread, dried gun lotion, gun brasses and unimportant paperwork. All in a mess in a corner or in the desk.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

With effort Jake circled around in the narrow room and opened the door.

Outside there stood a woman. She was a very thin squirrel in short dress and feather boa around her neck.

"Good evenin', Sheriff," she greeted with a little shy face. Her hands crossed on her back.

Jake nodded to her. "Uh, good evening, madam. Can I do something for you?"

The woman chuckled. "Uh, no, Mister. I… My name is Fresca. Maybe you heard my name today already."

Jake cleaned his throat. "Indeed. I did."

Fresca laughed shyly. "Well, I had heard how you talked with Bill and before you waste your time by looking for the reason… well, I don't want that you receive a false impression. Yes, Bill was with me and my friend Melonee, but not what you are thinking. Bill didn't want to talk about it. He only came to us to talk about women. Uh, it's nothing what it sounds like. He wanted to know how to impress a woman. You know, it's not easy for him to stay alone."

Jake didn't say nothing and nodded with understanding.

"You have to know, he has been living in town since he was a child," Fresca continued. "John's wife loved him very much. And didn't have an easy childhood before. But I don't want to talk too much. I only came to make things right. I mean, I like him, but we wouldn't fit together. Not with my job, you know."

Jake nodded. "That's very reasonable from you."

She smiled. Then she waved her hand that he should bend forward. With hesitation Jake moved closer. He winced when she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on his lips.

"Sorry, but that's my way to say: Thanks." She smiled apologizingly and took her hands down. "Welcome to our town."

With that, she turned around and walked back to the loud saloon. For a while, Jake stood there abstractedly. Then he shook his head and left the sheriff office for today.


	18. The merchant

It was early in the morning. Jake was so tired that he didn't wake up with the sun. He overslept the breakfast, until loud voices woke him up.

"You're not serious! You can't do that!"

He recognized Bill's voice which sounded very desperate. He left the bed and slithered out of the room.

"Take it easy, William," Mayor John replied calmly.

The voices came from outside behind the house.

Quickly the rattlesnake crawled to the back door and ajarred it.

In the backyard stood an old cart with a peccary. Mayor John sat not far away in his wheelchair and watched how two shabby clothed prairie dogs, a smaller and a bigger one, transported an oil painting wrapped in a blanket. Next to them stood an old man, maybe a desert mole rat with squash-hat, blindfolded face and with a walking cane.

"That's very generous of you," he said with hoarse voice. "I have a fondness for paintings. I'm sure I will afford a good sale price."

With a silent gesture Mayor John stared ahead while Bill was going up and down around him.

"I can't believe it! Take it back!"

"It's too late William," Mayor John said with weakly voice. "There is no other way for us."

The old desert man smiled and chuckled. "Good choice, Mayor, Sir. It's an honor for me to do business with you."

"Ouch!"

The old man twirled around. "Jedidiah! Ezekiel! You'd better watch out! I wanna get back my money for a sale."

The two prairie dogs nodded. "Yes, pappy."

Suddenly some strong hands grabbed the old man's dirty jacketed.

"What do you think are you getting?!" Bill cried at him.

"Easy does it," the man said and chuckled again, what Bill made angrier.

"You damn...!"

"What's the problem?" Jake asked and crawled out of the house.

Mayor John covered his face. "Nothing, Mr. Jake."

"That bastard is misappropriating our…"

"Hey, hey!" The old man interrupted Bill's accusation. "That's malicious falsehood!"

He pushed the Gila monster away and sniffed.

"Mmm. I never smelled and heard you here. Are you new here?"

Jake eyed the stranger. He seemed to be blind.

"I'm the new sheriff."

"Aha."

With that the old man walked forward and touched Jake's nose. The mole wrinkled his face and whispered at his "sons" who had finished their work and stood next to him now.

"Does he look like he sounds?" the man asked.

"Uhm, yes, pappy," Jedidiah said.

"Hmm, hmm." The man scratched his chin deep in thoughts. "AH! You must be the snake what the others are talking about, aren't you?"

Jake narrowed his eyes, while the man continued and ate some cactus fruits. "The clans around don't talk about something other. We make some coffee party from time to time."

He grinned.

Jake snorted with distrust. "No fear?"

"HA!" The mole laughed. "Young boy, I saw and experienced so many things in my life which you wouldn't dream in your nightmares about it."

Jedidiah and Ezekiel rolled their eyes. "Not again."

"Yes, I tamed so many wild animals and no one had the ability defeating me."

The old man swung his cane. "I had defeated all in the desert and I rode on their backs. Horses, bulls, cows, roadrunners, bats, big spiders and hawks!"

"Well, well, Pappy," Ezekiel interrupted and together with his brother, they pulled him away to the cart. "Feel the sun, pappy. It's late. We still have some other business to do."

"Mr. Balthazar!" Mayor John cried and all three came to a hold.

"Yes, indeed. Of course." The man named Balthazar released himself from the grabs and walked a few steps forward. "That's right. You give me what I need, and I give you what you need."

He snipped with his fingers. "0,5 gallons of water, according to agreement."

With that Jedidiah and Ezekiel unloaded several water canisters, next to the Mayor.

Bill stood beside and watched it all with a cold glance.

After the last canister had left the cart, the old man nodded at Mayor John. "Good day!" He waved at Bill and bared his head in front of Jake. "It was nice meeting you." And turned around. "Come on, boys."

Together they mounted the cart and rode away.

The three reptiles followed them with their eyes, until the cart was already gone.

Mayor John turned around with his wheelchair and disappeared in the town hall house.

Jake looked at Bill, who stood there with cramped fists. Then he turned around without saying a word.

* * *

It had passed one hour after the suspect meeting. Jake had secluded himself somewhere in a lonely part of the city and shot some cans. Portley and Stanley sat on an old fence and watched the snake's can shooting.

"You need many bullets for a single can," Portley said.

Jake snorted a little. "It's not a regular gun, son." He shot the second can down from a stone. "It's a Gatling Gun."

"Can I get a one, too?" Stanley asked.

"That's nothing for kids."

Portley snorted. "And what about this?"

He pulled out a slingshot, aimed and shot a can.

Jake looked with confusion. Then he sighed. "I think that's enough for you now."

He winced when he was hearing footsteps and turned around.

Bill walked up to him, his hands crossed on his back and looked more than thoughtfully.

"Mr. Jake?" He began. "I… I had to think about what you said yesterday."

His voice sounded pressed.

"Yes."

Bill sighed deeply. "I can't watch it any longer how John is selling our town! With that what he did today, he was gone too far."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"The oil painting… it was the favorite picture of Margaret."

"His wife?"

Bill lowered his glance. "Yes."

There was silence for a moment.

"If the water comes back," Bill muttered. "If we had water, everything would be like it used to be."

Jake looked at him.

"Meaning?"

Bill gave him a seeking help look. "Would you search for the water?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. It meant a lot for the Gila monster. He saw it.

"I could try."

"Then I will help you."

Jake's eyes grew wide. "You take the undersheriff job?"

"Just to get back the water."

Jake kept silent. Then he smiled. "Welcome aboard."

Bill sighed. "On a sinking ship."


	19. Sheriff's deputy on limited appointment

"So, Mayor John is selling his personal things to get water for the town, doesn't he?"

Jake and Bill were walking down the street to the sheriff office while Jake asked about the waterless situation.

"Yes." Bill nodded. "But I don't think that it is the right way. I've already buried the hope that the water will come back while we are sitting here without doing. I tried to find out why the water doesn't come anymore. But the Jenkins brothers discovered me."

"Aha, the day, where you fled into the saloon?"

"Yes."

"And did you find something?"

"No… but…"

"Yes?"

Bill scratched his head. "Well, I don't know, I'm not sure, but I think I saw other people in the Jenkins Clan territory."

"What kind of other people?"

"I don't know. I had to run away before I could watch more."

Jake was thoughtful.

Finally, they arrived in the office. Jake crawled in first and rummaged through the almost redressed mess in the desk. At last, he found what he was searching.

"Here, that's what I found last night."

He threw something through the air and Bill caught.

It was the star for the deputy, which was made of an old bottle top with a picture of a star and a safety pin. With a deep sight, he pinned it on his jacket.

"So, and now?"

Jake thought a moment. "Let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

"So, the drought started 10 years ago, right?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Was there a special event?"

"Eh…. No…"

"Do you know where the water comes from?"

"Not really. Just of a pipeline, which was there before Mayor John became Mayor."

"Did you check the pipelines?"

"Hmmm. No, that means… yes, maybe, some people thought the pipelines are broken, but there are still intact. After the water didn't also reach the ranches, it must be something wrong with the source."

"And the source is?"

"We don't know."

The rattlesnake sighed. "What about Mayor John? He founded the city, he has to know where the water has his source."

Bill lowered his glance. "Uhm… well, what I say is confidential… to say the truth, it was Mayor John's wife who started with the town. Mayor John let his wife do her work. And unfortunately, the plans of the pipelines were stolen 10 years ago."

Jake raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Bill put his fingertips together. "Suspiciously, isn't' it?"

"Indeed."

"Do you know who…?"

Bill shook his head. "We don't know who stole them."

"Hmm. Do you have a map of the city?"

"Yes. And from the city area."

Bill brought an old map, stretched it on the table and together they studied the area.

"This is Stump's ranch," Jake said and pointed to a little spot. "Here the main center of the city. But no water pipelines."

"That's what I told you."

"The map doesn't help us much."

"Hello!"

Both reptiles looked at the door, where three familiar figures stood there.

"Hey, I heard you are deputy now."

Kinski laughed and entered with Chorizo and Stump the office.

Bill crossed his arms. „Just on limited appointment. Just on limited appointment."

"Well, are you going to tidy the town?"

Bill snorted and lifted his nose. "We are going to find the water."

The free mammals silenced.

"Are you serious?" Stump asked. "All the years, we tried to find the problem."

"Maybe the clans have to do something with it," Jake muttered.

Chorizo shook his head. "If so, they wouldn't make a war about the water if they had water."

"I agree," Jake said.

"Don't take it amiss, Mr. Jake," Chorizo apologized. "But how should a stranger find a solution while we have been living here since birth?"

"Better than sitting without doing." Bill's voice sounded angry. "You can leave or help."

"What shall we do?" Kinski asked and scratched his chin.

"Maybe you could answer some questions," Jake chopped in. "Was something happen 10 years ago?"

All three thought about it. Kinski stared at the ceiling, Stump rubbed his forehead and Chorizo looked to the floor.

"EH…. No."

Suddenly Stump remembered something. "That means…"

"Yes?!"

"Not 10 years, but 11 years ago…"

"What's your point?" Kinski asked with surprise.

"Don't you remember anymore? At that time that black day. It was the time before Meggy was pregnant…"

Stump stopped suddenly and relapsed into silence.

Kinski put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for her, but… I was on holiday that year. What about you, Rizo?"

Chorizo shuddered a little. "Uhm… I wasn't in town that day."

"What happened that day?" Jake asked nosily.

Stump bared his head. "It was a tragedy."

Chorizo nodded. "Indeed. A bloody day. After that the town was pursued by bad luck."

"What a tragedy?"

Chorizo looked outside. "Mr. Merrimack can tell you more."


	20. Black day

Mr. Merrimack sat like always behind his desk with deep worry lines on his forehead and nervously moving hands. He became more anxious when the little group with the sheriff entered his office. First, he was calm when he asked Bill about the nice badge on his jacket. Kinski added a joke, but then he became serious again. The rabbit bent forward and said only one sentence.

In a split second, Mr. Merrimack was like replaced. He jumped to his feet, so that the chair fell down with a loud crash.

"No!" he cried. "I tried to forget it and now you are forcing me to remember that horrible day. I never want to talk about it anymore!"

With that, he crawled on his knees and hid himself under the desk.

Kinski sighed and looked down. "Just this time. You know much more about it and…"

At this moment, the squirrel jumped up and ruffled his head hair.

"I have nightmares in my dreams! Nightmares… nightmares- night-mares…"

Mr. Merrimack hyperventilated. He grasped at some tablets, threw them into his mouth and chewed them hastily. Suddenly he coughed badly when some tablet crumbs met his lung.

"Easy does it!" Chorizo said and patted on his back.

"Here, drink that. I'm sure you will feel better after that," Kinski said and held a little bottle before him.

Chorizo eyed the little bottle. "What's that?"

"A mixture of herbal juices, salt, sugar, castor oil, pickled insect legs and…"

Mr. Merrimack grabbed the bottle and emptied it.

With loud breathing, he handed the bottle back to the wide-open-eyed Kinski.

"… and alcohol."

The banker hiccupped loudly several times and swayed a little. Stump brought the chair and put the squirrel on it.

"Are you feeling better?" Kinski asked unsurely.

"Hmm?"

Mr. Merrimack blinked.

"Alright." Kinski rubbed his forehead. "Just tell us what happened that day."

"Hmm. What day?"

"The day before the drought," Jake said now.

Mr. Merrimack eyed the rattlesnake with addled look. "Mmm."

Now it was Bill who took the banker aside. "11 years ago, in the bank. Do you remember Josephine?"

The squirrel winced. With trembling hands, he rubbed his fingertips and talked like in trance.

"I remember like it was yesterday, unfortunately. I still have nightmares about it…"

* * *

_"…It was a day like all the others before. It was a time when the water still flowed through the tubes. And my full bank… ehm… it was a hot day in the bank."_

_Mr. Merrimack put his glasses away when the door was opened. A brown lizard in light blue dress entered the bank, followed with two smaller lizards, they were similar dressed like her. One of them wore a long braid while the other one had strong curly hair. The bigger lizard wore a pinned-up hairstyle._

_Mr. Merrimack smiled. "Oh, Josephine and your two daughters. How nice."_

_The two lizard girls chuckled cheerfully._

_Mr. Merrimack laughed and bent forward._

" _Well, what would you like today? Something special?"_

_The two girls hid behind her mother and peeked at him. The female lizard chuckled._

" _But just a little pocket money."_

_The squirrel_ _reached under the counter and fetched two very little water bottles and handed them to the two girls. Both took them and ran to the door._

" _Children!" the female warned. "What do you say?"_

" _Thank you!"_

_With that the children ran outside._

" _But don't buy too many sweets!"_

" _So, what about your man?" Mr. Merrimack asked._

" _Like always, thanks for asking. In a few years we will redeem the whole debts for the land. He is working very hard."_

_Mr. Merrimack nodded._

_Suddenly the door was opened with a loud slam._

_Mr. Merrimack paled._

„ _Oh! Mr. J. Jenkins!"_

_The big rodent didn't say a greeting word. With heavy quick footsteps, he walked to the bank counter. He pushed Josephine aside, grabbed the collar of the banker, pulled him over the table and showed him the fist in his face._

" _Listen, Mr. Bankman! There is a bad rumor that someone stole money from my account with bribes. Do you know something?"_

" _But Mr. Jenkins Sir…"_

" _Hola!"_

_Mr. Jenkins turned around. His face was filled with more rage when he saw a big rabbit in the door frame of the bank._

" _Danby!" he yelled. "Where is my money?!"_

_Danby waved his hand. "I don't know what you're on about."_

" _You know very well what am I talk about! You bribed that bastard!"_

_The rodent added his pulling around Mr. Merrimack's collar._

_Josephine was afraid that he could strangle him and went around the counter. Fortunately, Jenkins released the squirrel and paid his attention at Danby._

" _It's still my land!" he yelled._

" _Mine!" Danby corrected. "We get it first."_

" _We discovered it first!"_

" _Put your land where the sun doesn't shine anymore!"_

" _Gentlemen, gentlemen," Mr. Merrimack cried and raised his hands. "We could find a solution without violence."_

_His eyes were growing wide when Jenkins drew a revolver._

* * *

_Furgus handed out some candies._

" _Well, two lollipops for you and your sister. And five candies for each of you."_

_The two sisters thanked and paid._

_At this moment, there was a little movement at the window. The lizard girl with the long-braided hair looked aside where a little boy looked through the window inside._

_She smiled._

_It was a lizard like her. Just a little older and bigger. She had seen him several times before, when they visited the town._

_Suddenly the boy winced and ran away._

_"Come on," her sister said and together they left the store._

_The girl with the long hair looked around, but the lizard boy was gone._

" _What are you looking for?" The other female lizard asked._

" _Wait a moment," her sister answered and walked down the sidewalk._

_The other girl rolled her eyes and crossed the street to the bank._

_Meanwhile, the girl searched and looked around the corner of the house._

_The lizard boy winced when their eyes met._

" _Hello," she greeted._

_The boy looked at her with shy eyes. "H-hi."_

" _Why are you lurking around?"_

" _Uhm… just only thus."_

_She chuckled. Then the girl rummaged around her dress pocket and reached out a papered candy._

" _For you."_

_The boy looked at her with wide eyes._

" _It's yours," she said and came closer when the boy didn't move._

_Slowly he took the candy. "Thanks."_

_She chuckled and licked over her lollipop._

* * *

" _THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jenkins yelled. "The town is too small for both of us!"_

_Mr. Merrimack and Josephine had hidden behind the counter and watched how Danby was drawing his revolver, too._

" _You're right. It's really a small town."_

_Seconds of dead silence passed between the two rivals._

_Suddenly Danby jumped behind a table and shot._

_Jenkins avoided and saved himself behind the bank counter._

_An exchange of shots broke out in the bank._

_Suddenly the door was opened. Jenkins swung his revolver to the door._

" _NO!"_

_Josephine, who recognized her little daughter first, threw herself on the rodent._

_A loud bang cut the air again._

" _NO! What have you done?!"_

_Mr. Merrimack rushed forward and caught the body of the female who sank to the floor._

_At this moment, Danby took the chance and ran through the door._

_Jenkins didn't care about the lizard who lay in front of his feet and pushed the squirrel away. He aimed and shot at Danby. The last bullet hit his chest and he fell down on the street._

" _I hit the bastard!"_

_Jenkins ran around the counter. Suddenly another shadow appeared in the door frame._

_Amos didn't think long and shot at the rodent._

_The rodent let fall his gun and crashed on the floor._

_Amos snorted in disgust. "Shooting is bad for your health."_

" _Josephine!" A loud voice cried behind the bank counter. "Where is Doc? We need a doctor!"_

_The lizard girl stood there like frozen until big hands pushed her away._

" _Clear out!" Amos scolded. "That's no playground!"_

" _Beans!"_

_The other girl with the long hair ran at her and grabbed her arm. "What happened?"_

_But her sister didn't say a word. Some people came running to the bank._

_Suddenly the girl began to cry. "MUM!"_

" _Didn't I say, keep outside?"_

_Amos grabbed the two girls and threw them to a rodent woman. "Don't let them go inside. Hey!"_

_A male lizard in pants and shirt ran over the street to the bank._

" _Beans! Rice! What's going on?"_

" _Mum!" the girl cried. "Something happens with mum."_

" _Hey!" Amos ran behind the lizard who ran inside the bank._

" _Josephine!"_

* * *

Mr. Merrimack winced. "She was dead. My god, she was dead. She was lying on the ground. Dead."

He covered his eyes and sobbed.

Silence filled the room, accompanied by the squirrel's weeping.

Stump patted his shoulder. He didn't feel better than him.

Jake was the first one who interrupted the silence.

"And what happened after that?"

"That's what I can tell you," Chorizo said. "As much as I know, Joel took Josephine home on his ranch."

"Joel, was that…"

"Yes, the lizard, who ran inside the bank, was her husband. He has a ranch outside the town."

"His ranch isn't in my near," Stump said. "It's on the town opposite."

"Well, and after that? Nothing more happened?"

"Not quite," Chorizo said. "Kinski you know, you were in town while he was appearing that day, almost a few months after that bloody deed."

Kinski sighed. "Indeed. After the people had recovered from that, Joel appeared in the entrance of the town. Without warning, he fired a shot with his rifle and yelled down the street: "I curse you! I curse the whole town!" After that he disappeared. We never saw him again. He never came to town anymore, also his daughters. They never left the ranch again."

Jake thought carefully. "Hmm. Maybe we should pay a visit to him."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Mr. Merrimack laughed anxiously. "Dream on! He will shoot you before your eyes meet his door. He doesn't tolerate people on his land. Even not Amos was in the position to bring him to reason. He hates all people."

"I will make a try."

"For what?" Bill asked.

"It's too suspicious that the water disappeared shortly after that. Maybe he can tell us more."

Kinski scratched his head. "Do you think we haven't done it already? He doesn't talk with anyone. All what you get are bullets from him."

Jake sighed. "Let's see."

With that, he turned around.

The four exchanged glances.

"Uhm… I think, it's the best we come with you," Kinski said. "For good measure."

Stump lowered his glance. "I, I think, it's the best to stay here because of… just in case, if she should wake up… just maybe."

"That's okay, bro," Kinski said and patted his shoulder.


	21. Siloed

In secret the mayor watched how the rattlesnake left the bank together with the rabbit, the mouse and the Gila monster. He sat in his wheelchair under the roof of a house and put his hands together thoughtfully. But shortly after they were gone, Miss Daisy appeared next to him.

"Mayor John!"

The Mayor winced and shook his head. "Yes, madam?"

"There is a letter for you. It came this morning."

The mayor took the letter with thanks and the rodent woman left him again.

For a few seconds, John stared at the letter in his hands. Finally, he opened it and took out a paper. He read the lines and no long time and he let fall the letter on the ground.

* * *

"You still have the chance to turn back," Kinski said.

They had walked for almost an hour. Kinski, Chorizo and Bill sat on their roadrunners, while the snake was crawling by their side.

"You don't have to come with me," Jake replied. "You shall only show me the way. After that you can leave again."

Kinski rolled his eyes. "That's not what I wanted to say. I'm only worried about your health. Joel is a really stubborn person. Measuring the strength with him is suicide."

He looked back where Chorizo was riding. "You know him more than me, am I right or not?"

Chorizo cleaned his throat. "Well, he had always a rough nature. He worked in the mines and he was a hard worker."

"Don't they say, that he has a lot of dynamite, because of this?" Bill asked with worried face.

"What do you want to say with that?" Chorizo asked back.

"Stubbornness and dynamite are bad friends, John uses to say."

Jake gave him a skeptical look. Did he really think that that Joel could use that dynamite on his land?

Suddenly Kinski raised his hand. "Stop! We're at the edges of his land."

In the free landscape there stood an old, big wooden sign with big letters: _"Keep out! Risk of death! Be warned!"_

They looked behind the sign where the landscape started to be hillier.

Jake shrugged his upper body. "Well, in this case until later."

With that the rattlesnake continued his way and passed the sign.

"Uhm… Mr. Jake?" Chorizo said. "Considering that you tried to save our home, I think it's my obligation giving you a company. Maybe I could calm Joel down through diplomatic channels."

"In this case, I come with you, too," Kinski said. "I don't think my brother will be happy that he could lose his administrator."

Jake was a little relieved, but he didn't want to say it.

Kinski and Chorizo left the sign behind while Bill was still staring at it.

"Uhm, maybe I could wait here."

Now Jake moved his mouth. "I thought you wanted to help me. Well, do you want to find the water or not?"

Bill lowered his glance and sighed. "Well, alright."

With that he moved his roadrunner and followed them.

"Do you really think Joel has something to do with the disappearance of the water?" Chorizo asked curiously.

"I can't say yet, until I know more," Jake answered.

They walked through the area. Hills appeared around them, but a small way guided them through it.

Kinski slowed his roadrunner. "The ranch isn't far away anymore. But we have to be careful. Amos said that Joel set up a lot of traps."

They passed a big rock and stopped. In front of them extended a little valley area. It was like a hollow in the hills. In the middle stood an old wooden house, with a big shed nearby. The flat area was fenced-lined. With slow movement, they walked down into the valley and came to a hold at the fence. Next to the fence stood another sign, written with red letters: _"Dead end! Last warning!"_

Bill swallowed heavily.

"What an inviting person," Kinski muttered.

All eyes wandered at the rattlesnake who watched the area carefully. There was no person, no animal, no sound. Just the blowing wind and the whirling sand which crossed the area.

After a while they decided to climb down from their roadrunners and went the last way by foot. Together they walked along the two fences on the left an on the right side. Everything seemed to be peaceful. Or was that an illusion?

With every step they made, their bad feeling covered them more around like a noose.

"STOP!"

Jake's cry let the others froze.

"What is it? What is it?" Bill asked and looked around wildly.

Jake crawled forward a little. "Don't move more."

He bent down and licked with his tongue about the floor. Then he blew over the sand and a cord became visible.

"A pitfall?" Chorizo asked.

"Probably."

"What a luck to be a snake," Kinski said and chuckled. He knew how good snakes can perceive smells.

"Phew," Bill wiped over his forehead and leaned his hand against the fence. "That was very clo…"

Suddenly his hand felt a rope.

The cord vibrated and a loud bell ringed near the house.

All eyes looked at him reproachfully.

Bill raised his hands. "Sorry."

"Nice chime," Kinski said. "A nice kind of alarm system."

"An alarm system?"

"Shhh!" Jake hissed and listened. But there was no sound. No voice. Suddenly Jake realized a movement in one of the windows of the house.

"Don't worry," Kinski said and reached into his pocket. "For such things, I have a secret weapon."

He held out a white flag.

Chorizo scratched his head. "This is your secret weapon?"

"A flag of truce can be stronger than every sharp sword."

With that, he bound it on his long gun and swayed the white flag.

For a while nothing happened.

The others looked around watchfully.

Bill rubbed his forehead. "It seems to…"

[BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!]

With wide eyes, Kinski stared at the flag - perforated.

"Get down!"

The rabbit threw himself on the floor behind the fence. The others followed his example.

No second too late. Shortly after, more bullets followed and flew over their heads.

Jake had the most trouble to press himself on the ground to protect himself.

"We are coming at peace!" Kinski shouted in hope that the rain of bullets would stop.

Suddenly it stopped.

The group lifted their heads, but new bullets fired and they had to lower their heads again.

"That's not a good place for a nap," Chorizo said.

His companions agreed.

"Indeed," Jake said and looked for a safe place.

An old cart stood not far away.

"Behind the cart!"

In fast speed they managed to reach it before a new load of bullets followed their way.

Jake made himself small as well as he could. Somewhen the fire was interrupted.

"Well, I think that is a good chance to talk some words."

Kinski looked at Chorizo who rubbed his hat nervously.

"Oh, okay. I'll do that."

Carefully, he peeked over the cart. The area was still like empty, but in the house at a window he could see a movement.

"Hey, Joel!" he screamed. "Old friend. How are you? It's me. Chorizo. Do you remember? It's been a long time since we have seen. Could you be a good neighbor and speak with us a little?"

"Very diplomatic," Kinski muttered sarcastically.

[BANG!]

"Scram!" an old man's voice yelled. "Get out of my land!"

"But Joel," Chorizo tried again. "It's just for a minute."

"I don't give a dirt about it!"

Kinski sighed. "At least he knows in which town he is still living."

Chorizo snorted. "Listen, Joel. We are here with our new sheriff. Amos got an accident…"

"Take your shit with you and leave!"

"We have some questions to you."

There was silence for a brief moment.

"I count until 11," Joel screamed from his house. "Then you are gone!"

"Just a few minutes."

"One!"

Now it was Jake who dared to take a look over the cart. "Listen, my name is Jake, and we have reason to believe that you know something about the water problem of Dirt."

"Two!"

Chorizo rubbed his head nervously. "Joel, please, listen to reason."

"Three… and 11!"

Suddenly bullets came from behind and hit the ground and missed them just millimeters.

"An ambush!" Kinski screamed. "Let's scram!"

As fast as they could the group left his previously safe place. Suddenly Chorizo fell to the ground and held his leg. Jake was the first one who lifted him up again, until the mouse fell into Kinski's arms. Blood colored his pant leg.

"It's not bad," he said and was pulled away.

At the same moment another sound of fire filled the air.

The two mammals looked up and saw how Jake was firing with his gun in all directions. Then he stopped and they fled.

Bill was the first one who ran to the exit, but suddenly a shadow ran between the hills. For a brief moment he caught a view of the person before she disappeared again. The Gila monster stopped suddenly while running. Kinski and Chorizo ran into his back and they fell down.

Jake stopped at the last second, but then he heard a fizzling sound through the air.

"DOWN!"

He pressed himself ahead and pushed them aside. A loud bang exploded in their ears. For a moment Kinski thought he had lost his hearing and heard nothing for a brief moment anymore. Immediately the rattlesnake sat up and looked around, but nobody was hurt with the dynamite. He looked back. The ranch was meters away. At least they were out of the danger area.

There was silence. Dead silence. Just the dust was still wafting over the landscape.

Meanwhile, the others had recovered and stood up.

"Why didn't you run away?" Kinski scolded and gave Bill a hard push.

Chorizo moaned and held his left leg. "Long time since I made a run."

Kinski eyed the bleeding leg. "Maybe just a graze shoot. We shall go back to town. I've got enough for today." Kinski wiped away the dust from his fur.

"Me too," Chorizo agreed.

"What about you, Bill?"

But Bill was still like far away with his brain.

"Hey! Spaceship calls to you! Are you still here?"

"Wh-what?" Bill shook his head. "N-no, no, everything is alright, I'm fine."

"Fine."

The rattlesnake took a last glance to the ranch. His eyes wandered down and eyed the floor thoughtfully. "Hmm." He wiped over the sandy ground and laid his head on the floor.

"Are you coming now?" He heard the voice of the others.

"I'm coming."

With that Jake turned around and they left the battlefield.


	22. The last water

"Maybe you should reschedule your appointment with him," Kinski said and looked behind where Jake was crawling after them. "It's too dangerous to enter his land again. He has no self-control."

They were riding on their roadrunners. Kinski and Chorizo rode first, followed by Bill, the last one Jake.

Jake gave him an angry look. "Maybe for the first time. Just for the moment, but not forever."

The rabbit sighed. „Face it! You can't approach! Let's forget it. Look for another trace."

Jake sighed. He had sworn to find the problem of the drought, but now he was none the wiser.

"What are you going to do next?" Bill asked.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"I can't wait," Kinski muttered sarcastically. "And you? Are you okay?"

Bill looked at him. "Are you talking with me, or with him?"

The Gila monster pointed at Chorizo and his bloody leg.

"Him, too. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are very quiet after we left the farm."

"It's nothing," Bill muttered. "Really nothing."

Kinski shrugged his shoulders and looked ahead again. Suddenly Bill felt the big gun of the snake on his shoulder. The Gila monster stopped and looked at the narrowed eyes of the rattlesnake.

"I know when someone lies," Jake said

He pulled his gun away. Bill lowered his glance.

Jake didn't break his look at him. "I don't like secrets which could risk our mission."

Bill swallowed. "No, it's nothing like that. Just…"

He put his fingertips together and fell silent.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Just?"

Suddenly all winced.

Shots from afar blew the wind to their ears.

"What's that?" Kinski lifted his head. Not far away lay Dirt.

"It comes from town!"

* * *

"EAT LEAD!"

Joseph Jenkins shot over the street where he had seen some rabbits from the Danby Clan.

Meanwhile, there was a hard fire war on the street in front of the bank.

Both clans had positioned on the left and on the right side of the bank building and shot from time to time each other with their guns.

"AH!" Danby Junior Danny cried. "He shot a hole in my hat! That's enough!"

He threw his hat on the floor and grabbed the shirt of his brother Deny.

"Take the backdoor."

"Eh?" His brother asked with confusion. "What shall I do with a back door? Ouch!"

Danny gave him a slap in his face. "Idiot! You shall go through the back door into the bank!"

"Aha," Deny said and rubbed his cheek.

With that Danny released him. "Take Douglas with you and disappear."

His brother nodded.

* * *

"Typical," Kinski said. "When the cat is away, the mice will play."

They stood at the entrance of the town and peeked around the corner.

"And what now, Sheriff?" Chorizo asked.

The rattlesnake lowered his glance. "You go to Doc. Bill, you come with me."

Bill paled. "Me against 14 crazed bandits?"

"Alright. Kinski, give me fire protection."

For the first time the rabbit decreased in size a little. "Uhm, me?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "A problem?"

The rabbit hesitated a little moment. "Uhm, no, no. No problem."

* * *

Mr. Merrimack didn't know what to do. Trembling and jittering he sat in a corner under the bank counter. He hated shots in front of his bank. His assistant Mr. Parsons kneeled next to him and tried to calm him down.

"Hands up!"

Both winced. With shocked eyes they looked at a barrel.

"Don't shoot me!" Mr. Merrimack craved with raised hands.

Deny laughed. "Stand up. We want to withdraw "money"."

With shaking legs, the banker walked to the big safe.

"Open the door!" Deny ordered.

With uncontrolled shaking hands the squirrel opened the big safe door.

Deny chuckled. "Waterly, waterly, come to me."

He handed his gun at his brother Douglas and grabbed the little water faucet of the water tank.

"I'm so thirsty."

He opened it and the water fled into his mouth.

Mr. Merrimack looked at him with shocked eyes. "No, please! These are our last water reservoirs!"

"Shut up, fat guy."

Douglas pushed him away and the banker landed on his bottom.

"Hey! Leave something for me!"

Douglas pulled his brother away to get some water, too.

"Hey, idiot!" Deny said.

Suddenly both winced when the door was opened with a loud slam.

* * *

"It's my water, you dirty rat!" Danny screamed over the street.

"The water is mine, you son of a desert bitch!" Joey Jenkins cried back.

The rodent turned around and angled for something. "Give me the fire."

One of his brothers handed him a lighter. "Let's give them a little reason for a celebration."

With a wide grin he held the lighter on the dynamite fuse.

[BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!]

Joseph Jenkins was so scared that he let fall the dynamite. Bullets were fired over their heads, followed by a gigantic shadow.

"DAMN!" both bandits leaders cried. "Scrams!"

Usually they were scared seldom, but the appearance of the big rattlesnake and his gun let froze their blood in their veins. Bill and Kinski followed him, their guns also ready for firing. But it seemed to be a short war. The leaders mustered their men and ran away.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Kinski said.

The rattlesnake twirled around when he was hearing a loud cry in the bank. He rammed the door and saw two of the Danby Clans around the water tank.

Both bandits lost the color in their faces.

Jake let click his gun gruesomely. He didn't have to say one word more.

The two rabbits jumped up and ran through the back door. Jake left the bank quickly and watched how the two brothers ran down the street. But Deny dared to fire some last shots and Kinski fired back. Then they were gone.

"You missed them," Jake rebuked him.

Kinski rubbed his face. "The sun blinded me."

"Oh! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" Mr. Merrimack cried and ran at Jake. "You're here, sheriff!"

"Anybody hurt?" the rattlesnake asked.

"No, Sheriff, everything is okay."

With trembling hands, the squirrel corrected his glasses on his nose. "But look what they have done! It's horrible!"

Mr. Merrimack guided him inside the bank to the safe. The banker rubbed his head nervously and pointed at the water tank.

"They drank a water ration for one day! Before that, there was water for 6 days. Now it is just for 5 days. We are as good as dead! What shall we say to the city people?"

Jake eyed the water tank. Two failures were too much for one day.

"You are still in a state of shock. Go to the saloon and drink a good juice."

Mr. Merrimack turned around without protest and walked like in trance. "You're right, sheriff."

Mr. Parsons took his arm and guided him outside.

"A drink?" Bill looked at Jake with surprise.

"Let him take a rest," Jake replied. "I don't think that it will help us to ask him more questions. We can't pump back the water from their stomachs."

Bill grimaced. "Iieeh. That's a good point."

* * *

A strong wind blew over the street when Jake and the others were going to the house of Doc.

"Seems to come a sandstorm," Kinski said. "One reason more to go indoors."

They entered the house where Doc was busy to treat Chorizo's leg.

"Hey, how are you?" Kinski asked.

"It's not bad," Doc said. "But he has to renounce the sport for a while."

"No problem. He hates sport," Stump said.

All looked at him with surprise.

"You are still here?" Bill asked.

"What about the boys?" Kinski asked.

"They are with Mrs. Daisy in the saloon," he replied.

"And what about Meggy?"

Stump shook his head. "Unchanged. I heard, your day wasn't so good."

He wanted to change the topic and the others did him the favor.

"Indeed." Bill took a chair and let fall himself on it. "It's a miracle that we're still alive."

"That's what I thought," Stump muttered.

"So, done."

Chorizo pulled down his pant leg over the bandage around his leg.

Doc put away the materials and a silence fell over all. Nobody wanted to say the words "what now?"

Finally, Kinski clapped with his hands. "Alright. I don't know what your plans are for next, but I need a drink now."

"That's what I wanted to say the whole time," Chorizo said with relief.


	23. Water means hope

Meanwhile, the storm had become stronger. With narrowed eyes the group covered their mouths. Sand whirled around them and blocked the view.

Suddenly a stronger squall blew over them.

"Hey, my hat!"

As fast as he could Bill ran after his hat and grabbed it in the last second before it disappeared nowhere.

About Stump's mouth played a little smile. His friends had persuaded him to come with them to the saloon. But he wanted to look after his kids anyway.

With last forces the rattlesnake, the two rabbits, the Gila monster and the mouse entered the saloon.

"Oh, just in time," Buford received them who stood next to the door. In his hands he held a big wooden panel. "I was going to lock the entrance."

"Where are the kids?" Stump asked.

Buford pointed at a corner.

"Over…"

"DAD!"

Stanley and Portley ran at their father and wrapped their arms around his waist.

Jake's glance wandered at the counter.

"Oh, Mr. Jake," the Mayor greeted.

The rattlesnake nodded respectfully.

The mayor nodded back. "Windy day outside, isn't it?"

He took a glass. "Do you need a drink?"

"That's why we are here."

Kinski passed the mayor and knocked on the counter.

"Come soon," Buford said. With effort the toad managed to fix the wooden board on the leaf door, so that the entrance had obstructed and protected against the storm.

After that the barkeeper rubbed his hands and walked back behind the counter.

"What would you like, gentlemen?"

"Five glasses of cactus juice," Kinski ordered and put his hat on the table.

Jake placed himself beside the mayor. He looked up when the wind blew hard around the house with loud sound.

"That's normal," Buford calmed him.

Jake nodded. Then he side-eyed the mayor and noticed how he scratched his nails along his glass.

Mayor John realized his glance and looked at him.

"So, what makes your investigations?" he asked with a smile, but it was a played smile.

The rattlesnake narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I watched you and no one goes to Joel without good reason."

Jake got sidetracked and looked over at Mr. Merrimack who sat at a table and held with trembling hands a filled glass. The fluid swashed on the table. He was still a nervous wreck.

"Sheriff?!"

Jake winced when Mrs. Daisy ran up to him. "What happened?!"

"What do you mean, madam?"

"Mr. Merrimack said, the bandits had stolen some water!" Mrs. Oats cried.

"One daily ration," Mr. Merrimack muttered from his corner.

"Indeed, they did…"

"If the bank is already empty, we're dead!" Mrs. Daisy cried and put her hands over her head.

"Don't worry. He will bring back the water," Bill said. "We have already a hot scent."

Jake winced and gave him an angry look.

"What kind of hot trace?" Jake hissed at him.

"We almost have a hot trace," Bill whispered back. "Let's cozy them along."

"What is it now?"

All people had craned their necks and looked at them with nosy eyes.

"We are working on it," Jake tried to explain.

"Do you know where the water is?"

"He knows it?"

"What is he talking about?"

At this moment a loud clanging sound splintered through a window. The wind had smashed an object against it. All people jerked. Buford jumped behind the counter and ran at the window.

"I'll fix it!"

As fast as he could, he took some other little wood beams and stuck them over the broken window glass.

* * *

In the meantime, a high wind blew over the landscape. The view became more difficult because of so much sand. The streets were empty. All people stayed in their houses or in the saloon. The cemetery lay lonely between the hills. The flower of Mayor John on his wife's grave swayed in the wind and the next wind gust took it away. The flower flew over the ground to the big faucet until it touched a shoe of a mummed person who trapped it with his feet. The dark person eyed the dried flower. He kneeled down and took it. After a while he let it fly and the wind carried it away. The figure reached out his hand and touched with his fingers the ground where he found old snake scales. He picked it up and rubbed it between his fingertips.

"Hm. Interesting."

His moveable eyes looked ahead where the town became visible. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. As solid as a rock he stayed in the hard wind. His face had wrapped of a scarf which protected his mouth against the grinding sand. He wore a flat cowboy hat and a cape, which fluttered in the wind.

* * *

Doc yawned loudly and was going to shut the curtains of the sickroom. Suddenly he paused for a moment. Somebody was walking down the streets with slow steps. Doc narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't see more details, just a dark silhouette. And a few steps more, the strange figure had disappeared out of his sight.

* * *

"Well done." Buford spitted into his hands and left the fixed window. "That's normal."

The city people sighed with relief, but shortly after they continued their discussion.

"But what will be if they steal the whole water one day?" somebody asked.

"Without water we have no hope for a good future."

"It's not happened yet," Jake said. "We still have water."

"But how long?"

"There is no use in panicking as long as we have water. I know you have a water problem. But be sure I will do everything to protect the last water."

"Sheriff Jake is right," Mayor John said. "As long as we have the water, we have hope."

"Hope?"

Gordy sat in a corner like always with a whiskey bottle in his hand and chuckled.

"Hope is relative. It should be more a hope for us being dead before the clans will cut through our throats. They will make war about the last water. We have already seen it today."

Kinski bashed with his fist on the table. "Just because he was out of town for a brief moment! Don't fill our ears with your braindead claptrap."

He stopped when Jake took him aside with his gun. "You can be sure I will stay in town. I've some good helpers with me."

Bill rubbed his head nervously when Jake's eyes fell on him. "Uhm, yes."

But Gordy was unimpressed. He swung his hand in the air. "Listen, people. I've got a vision."

The most people rolled their eyes. It would be the first time that Gordy's "visions" would come true.

"And I prophesy you, the calamity will go through this door every moment…"

Suddenly the door flew up, the wooden board crashed into the inner house wall. All people winced. Hot sand blew them into their faces. Bill held the hands over his eyes, and the rattlesnake blinked heavily until he opened his eyes longer. A shadow stood behind the swing doors.


	24. They call me…

With scared eyes the people looked at the door. The dark figure swung open the swing doors and entered with one step through them. The wind blew around him and let flap his long cape.

Gordy looked at his bottle and thought whether he was seeing an illusion. Nobody dared to say a word.

Jake stood there like frozen and didn't know what to make of this. He narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't see the face of the stranger.

Suddenly the person moved his hands and pulled down the scarf around his mouth. Green skin became visible. It was a lizard. He was a little smaller than Bill, but he wasn't a weaker like it seemed to be. The most peculiar were his small moveable yellow eyes, which looked in all directions independently. His facial expression was emotionless and he looked like he had waited for so long to arrive in this room.

The strange green lizard dusted himself down. Sand trickled down his clothes. His boots were dirty and covered with dried mud. His old jeans had some holes, under his cape he wore a faded old shirt and brown western jacket.

"Can I do something for you, Mister?" Mayor Johns voice cut the wind filled air.

The stranger set his eyes in his direction. But his lips kept closed.

Stump took his two boys closer, when the stranger stepped forward. Sand scrunched under his dusty boots.

Jake winced when Bill gave him a little push. The rattlesnake shook his head and cleaned his throat.

"Who are you?"

The strange lizard stopped a single moment. He raised his glance and looked up at the big rattlesnake.

Jake narrowed his eyes. There was something in the stranger's eyes what he couldn't define.

His confusion grew more when the lizard pointed at his mouth and walked to the counter.

He took the bottle which stood next to Kinski and drank a very big sip. Slowly he put the bottle back on the wooden panel. All people exchanged glances and stared at his back. Finally, it went too far for Spoons. He walked up to the mute guest and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey, there, fruit cup. You're a long way from home, ain't you? Who exactly are you?"

The stranger didn't say a word. His face was still like cut in stone. His glance stuck on the mirror of the saloon on the wall of the counter.

"What's the matter?" Spoons asked mockingly. "You missing your mommy's mangos?"

Finally, the lizard began to move and raised his face.

"As a matter of fact," his first words sounded. It was not an old voice. "I am."

Suddenly he pushed the bottle away and turned around quickly. "But not as much as your daddy's cooking!"

The city people took fright at the stranger's change of scene. With harsh gesture, he pointed his finger on the old mouse. A little cowered Spoons tried to ask his question again.

"And exactly where did you say you were from?"

"Me?" The stranger asked as if it was the weirdest question in the world. "I'm from the West."

The lizard's voice changed into an eerie undertone. "Out there, beyond the horizon. Past the sunset. The Far West."

A murmur went through the crowd. Just Jake and Bill exchanged glances. What did the guy expect to achieve by that?

"Yeah, that's right, hombres," the western lizard said and walked between the people. "The place I come from, we kill a man before breakfast just to work up an appetite."

At the same moment the lizard hurled out his tongue and stole a toothpick from a city man's mouth. With the new wood in his mouth, he continued walking and stopped before Mr. Hazel, an old rodent. "Then we salt him, and we pepper him. Then we braise him in clarified butter. And then we eat him."

Portley and Stanley looked at each other. "Cool."

Mr. Hazel looked at the stranger in disbelief. "You eat him?"

"That's what I said!"

The people winced, but the stranger continued his exciting report and circled around a table where people played with poker cards.

"Hell, I seen things make a grown man lose control of his glandular functions. You spend three days in a horse carcass, living off your own juices. It'll change a man. Oh, year."

He stood behind Ambrose, an owl, and with a fast movement he took a pair of aces out of the owl's sleeve. The stranger eyed the faked cards and flipped them on the table.

"Had a few extra aces in this deck, gents. Just the way I like it."

With that, he left the poker table and looked at Spoons, while he was walking back to the counter. "So, no, my hirsute little rodent friend, I am not from around these parts. And my way is unknown."

He took Kinski's glass and emptied it.

Kinski wrinkled his nose. "So, and what's your name?"

The lizard looked at him with amused and mockingly face. "Well, I'm a man of many epithets. I've got so many names like colors in the world. But the most people call me –"

He leaned his back against the counter, crossed his arms and stood there with lowered glance.

"Nobody."

"What's that for a stupid nam…"

Stump covered Stanley's mouth with his hand.

Jake's eyes wandered at Mayor John, who nodded at him.

"Alright, but why are you here?"

The lizard narrowed his eyes, but he kept his smile. "Well, I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Mayor John said. "All strangers are welcome in my town."

"That's very good of you," the stranger named Nobody said and waved his glass in his direction.

"Wait," Jake interrupted, who had completely recovered from the stranger's entrance. "Where exactly do you come from? And what's the reason of your appearance?"

Slowly Nobody put the glass aside and leaned his arms on the counter again. "Why is that so important? I'm on travel. I had a long hard way. If you allow me, I need a rest."

"No problem, Mister," Mayor John said. "You can stay in our hotel. Alright, Sheriff?"

Mayor John gave Jake an inviting look to restrain himself. Jake was going to open his mouth, but then he closed it again.

Nobody stretched himself and corrected his hat. "I take this offer with pleasure."

"Mm, the sand storm seems to be weaker," Eglin said.

"Oh good," Mayor John said and rolled beside the stranger. "In this case, I can show you our hotel."

The green lizard nodded at him thankfully and let guide from the turtle outside. Jake followed him with his eyes watchfully. Suddenly the stranger looked back for a very brief moment. His glance was relaxed, but his eyes met the rattlesnake with so hard coldness that it shivered through the whole long body until his gun. But it was a moment of a split second, then he looked away again. The rattlesnake tried to find an explanation.

_Who are you?_


	25. Behind the face

The storm was gone as if he has never been here. Just a moderate breeze blew over the roofs of the town.

Bill, Kinski, Stump and Chorizo placed themselves next to the rattlesnake and watched how John brought the strange lizard to the hotel entrance.

Kinski narrowed his eyes and sighed. "What do you think?"

"Are you talking with me?" Stump asked.

"No, with him."

He tapped on the rattlesnake skin.

"I don't know."

The rabbit snorted. "Could you say something other than "don't know"?"

Chorizo smirked. "You are only angry that he emptied your glass."

"Whatever. But something doesn't fit."

"Indeed," Jake added deep in thoughts.

"What kind of animal is he?" Bill asked and rubbed his forehead. "I've never seen such a lizard."

"Ehhhhh," Chorizo said and thought. "Gah, I think I know it, but I'm not sure… uh… it's on the tip of my tongue… something exotic."

"A kind of iguana?"

"No, something more different."

"Gecko?"

Chorizo shook his head. "No, no, very different."

"How more different?"

"It's very different… it's an… a…"

"Chameleon."

Chorizo snapped his fingers. "That's what I wanted to say."

He looked at the rattlesnake with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I have seen such a kind of lizard no long time ago," Jake muttered.

"Why this?"

"Uh… unimportant."

The rattlesnake shook his head and watched how Mayor John guided the chameleon in cowboy clothes to the hotel.

"Well Mister, here our harborage," they heard Mayor John speak.

The mayor rolled through the doors of the hotel. An old red carpet covered the foyer. Behind the reception stood an old strong cat in a decent old suit.

"Mr. Lois, we have a guest."

Mr. Lois looked at them with tired eyes and with surprise.

"Serious?"

"Mr. Lois is our hotelier. He will show you our best room."

The chameleon gave him a warm smile and nodded thankfully. "Thank you, Sir."

"Oh, no, thanks to you. I'm glad about every visitor."

Mr. Lois eyed the stranger searchingly. "Any baggage?"

The lizard shook his head. "I have all what I need."

"Well then, Sir," Mayor John said and rolled backwards. "If you need something let me know."

With that the turtle turned around and left. "Feel at home."

The lizard narrowed his eyes with an amused smile. "I will do."

* * *

As shortly after John had left the hotel, he watched how a little group discussed on the street.

"What do you think is he going to do?" Stump asked.

"Hey, Gordy!" Kinski cried and snapped his fingers.

Gordy stopped in his movement. He was going to cross the street before Kinski's words let him froze. "What did you say about your calamity?"

Gordy looked around and pointed at himself. "Oh that, that was an… instinct. An instinct. Something around me called my tenth sense."

"Don't talk rubbish," Kinski muttered and tapped his forehead.

Gordy grimaced. "Perhaps after all."

He came closer and waved his hand in a mystical way. "I saw something devilish in his eyes."

He gave Jake an amusing look. "Mark my words. Keep your powder dry."

"Why so in discussion?" Mayor John asked.

Gordy waved his hand. "Good speed." And walked away.

"Uh, nothing," Bill said quickly, when he felt the eyes of the mayor glued especially at him.

"William, we should be glad about every visitor, do you remember?"

Bill sighed. "Yes, Margaret said so, I know."

"And we should never talk about a visitor in a bad way, shouldn't we?"

Bill rubbed his head nervously. "Yes, we shall do that."

"And I demand the same of you."

The others lowered their glances and nodded respectfully. "Yes, Sir."

Except Jake.

"Mr. Jake. I know, you come from far away, and I don't know what kind of experience you made with strange people, but do me the favor and don't suspect him for anything."

Jake narrowed his eyes, but he nodded finally.

"Well then." With these words the mayor turned around with his wheelchair. "And don't look that way. Maybe he has a strange behavior, but I'm sure he is just an overconfident adventurer. What times they were when such kind of people crossed our town every day. I could tell you stories, so many stories. So many stories what I collected through my life."

He looked behind and faced skeptical eyes. "Oh, come on. You are looking as if he is going to kill you."

* * *

Mr. Lois had some troubles to open the hotel room door. But with some tries it worked.

"Sorry Sir. We have had less visitation in the last few years."

They entered a room with a big bed, a commode with a mirror and wash bowl. Mr. Lois walked in, took a white blanket which had covered over the bed and opened the window.

The stranger named "Nobody" went in and looked around. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm using to take every place to take a nap."

"Well, if you need something let me know."

Nobody nodded. "Thanks."

Mr. Lois nodded back and left the room.

Shortly after the hotelier had gone, the facial expression of the stranger changed from nice smile to scowling.

He walked to the mirror. He was satisfied about his theater play what he had made in the saloon. No one became suspicious.

"You naughty boy," he muttered.

He grinned at his mirror image and wiped with his finger over the mirror surface and drew a smile on the mirror face. "You are still a good actor."

* * *

"I think, it's the best to take a look at Meggy," Stump said.

"Well, do what you want," Kinski muttered. "I take a new drink."

"I come with you," Chorizo said.

"And what about you, Bill?"

"I come later."

With that Stump went to Doc's house, while Kinski and Chorizo were walking to the saloon.

"What now?" Bill asked and looked at the rattlesnake.

"Now what?"

"You are looking so skeptically."

"You too."

"Me too?" Bill looked up with surprise.

The rattlesnake nodded. "Indeed."

"How can you say that?"

"I only have to see in your face. You reveal yourself."

Bill growled and crossed his arms. "Well, I don't know what I should tell about him. I never met someone like him, but why do you think he could have bad motives?"

"I never said anything like that."

"But you implied."

"Why should I? He is not my problem."

"You are the sheriff. It's completely your problem. Maybe John is right and he is a fogey. But you don't believe it, do you?"

"Why do you ask me such stupid questions?"

"Why do you give me so stupid answers?"

Both sighed angrily.

"We are turning around in a circle." Bill rubbed his head. "If you are so unsure ask the public authorities."

The rattlesnake froze.

"Anything wrong?" Bill asked.

"No, maybe it's the best you make some inquiries."

"Why me?"

"You are deputy. I have to take care for the town and you make the spare-time works."

Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Has it something to do with your past?"

Jake gave him a warning look.

"You hearkened, didn't you?"

Bill crossed his hands on his back. "Alright. But only you are for me more sympatric than him. Alright. I will look what I could find out. I think I know how I could get some information."

He smiled at him.

Jake was relieved innerly and nodded thankfully. Suddenly he felt something cold in his back.

He turned around. He thought someone would watch him.

Bill raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think."

He looked around, but there was no person.

* * *

Slowly the chameleon brushed aside the curtains again where he could see the rattlesnake and the Gila monster on the street.

The rattlesnake had looked in his direction and had hidden himself quickly.

Now the both reptiles went away. After a while the lizard disengaged from the window and walked to the mirror. Deep in thoughts, he watched his reflection.

"No way back," he muttered. "But I have to do it."

He took his revolver and rolled the revolver cylinder.

"I have to do it."

He closed the magazine harshly _._

_I have to kill you._


	26. Blurred wishes

Bill walked through the foyer of the town hall. But Angelique's desk was empty. Bill's glance wandered to the office. Maybe she was there with Mayor John. Without knocking, he opened the door.

"Angelique, are you…"

He stopped and looked with surprise that she wasn't there. Just Mayor John, who sat behind his desk. The turtle winced when Bill looked inside and let disappear a letter in a drawer quickly.

"Can't you knock before you open a door?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, sorry," Bill apologized. "I was looking for Angelique. I thought she would be here."

"She is in the archive," John answered.

"Okay, thanks," Bill said as he saw Mayor John wasn't happy about his presence. He left the room and closed the door.

* * *

The archive lay in the cellar of the building. Angelique stood on a ladder and browsed an old document file.

Bill knocked against the door frame.

"Hi Angie."

The female fox looked up. "Oh, hi, Bill. Does John need anything?"

"No, but me." Bill came closer and rubbed his hands. "Say, you said, you have a friend in Las Vegas, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, could you do me a favor and could you send him a telegram, whether he could ask some questions to the authorities? Here, I wrote some questions for that I need information."

He handed a paper. Slowly the vixen took it.

"Well, maybe I could ask him."

"Would be great. Thank you."

He turned around, but then he turned around back. "Are you still angry with me?"

The vixen smiled. "Why should I?"

"Well, because of the last time."

Angelique waved over her hair. "No, I understand. I know the feeling of being alone and it makes me sad that my friend is living so far away."

Bill nodded and sighed.

The vixen sighed with pity. "Oh, Bill. Why don't you give yourself a yank on and try to search behind the horizon? I know you asked the salon ladies about women's behavior. Wouldn't it be the best way to put it into practice?"

"But for whom? There is no woman who is qualified for me. Sometimes I wish I could leave that place."

"If no one comes to you, you have to go to them. Make an effort and expand your horizon. I'm sure it will be successful."

Bill avoided her glance. "Maybe you are right. But where? That's the question."

He crossed his arms on his back and left the room. Angelique didn't say a word and let him in peace.

* * *

Deep in thoughts the Gila monster reached his room which lay on the top of the town hall in the attic, where he had been living since his childhood. The room had filled with a table, chair and one bed. Books on shelves and posters of old western movie heroes on the wall. He let fall himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He should expand his horizon. But how should he do that? And when? At the moment he was too busy to find the big water for the town. He couldn't leave the place after they tried so much. Maybe with some luck they will bring the water back and everything will be like in his childhood. Then he would go through the world to find the perfect partner. But how long would it take?

With a deep sigh, he rolled himself on the side and let wander his eyes. The shelves were filled with books and a special box. Suddenly he raised his head as he remembered something. He stood up and took the paper box from the shelf. He removed the lid and rummaged around in the box. No long time and he found what he searched. A soft smile placed his mouth when he eyed the candy paper in his hand. He didn't know how long he stared at it, but some when he looked at the window where the sun was going to leave the horizon.

He watched the sunset for a while. Should he try it?

* * *

With slow footsteps, Bill went downstairs. His mind crossed only one question and he didn't know what he should do for it. His cogitation was interrupted when his eyes met the office door again.

He heard the voice of Mayor John from the first floor. He wasn't in the office now. In an impromptu decision Bill went to the mayor room and walked purposefully to the desk. With hesitation, he opened the drawer and took the letter what John had hidden so quickly.

He had barely read the first words when...

"You are nosy like Margaret."

Bill twirled around and froze when Mayor John rolled with his wheelchair through the door.

The lizard crammed back the letter in the drawer, but it didn't help.

"William, you know it's against the postal privacy. If you want to read my private post ask me at least."

"No, I didn't read it, it was just a coincidence…"

"William! Margaret would be ashamed of you. She didn't like lies."

Bill put his fingertips together and lowered his glance. Mayor John stopped next to the desk and opened the drawer.

"Read it."

He handed Bill the letter and rolled to the window.

With nervous fingers the Gila monster held the paper and read: _"Dear John, how are you? We hope you are fine and the town got a new recovery. Maybe you are happy to see us again, but something came up and prevents our travel plans. We are sorry to break it to you, but we have to write, that we can't come to you to celebrate your wedding anniversary. Maybe next year. We wish you all the best._

_With love and kisses your family…"_

Names followed, but he didn't read them.

Mayor John rubbed his forehead. "The same as last year. Since Margaret's death, they never want to come together to celebrate our most important day."

Bill kept silent until he dared to speak. "Maybe you could write a letter to sway them."

"They will find new apologizes."

Bill thought. "And if you go?"

The mayor put together his hands. "I can't leave the town. Not yet in that critical times."

It followed a phase of silence.

"William," Mayor John started. "If you ever have a family, be ready that you become uninteresting in older age. The last what you will ever have is your life will be your wife. If you ever find the right one, never let her go again. Or you will regret it for the rest of your useless life."

With that, he turned around with his wheelchair. "I think it's the best to go to Margaret, but don't tell her about the letter."

With that the turtle left the room and let the Gila monster alone with a shocked face.

* * *

The sun was lower than before. Just a half bright round flat circle lighted the sky. Bill held his hand over his eyes and didn't know what he should do now. Nervously and restlessly, he walked up and down. Finally, he clapped his hands. "Now or never."

* * *

The rattlesnake yawned. But he wanted to keep awake until the sun would disappear. Until now no sign of the bandits. And he hoped they wouldn't try an attack in the night. But his thoughts were also about the strange lizard who came to town.

What was he going to do? There was something cold in his eyes, he had felt it, but he didn't know to sort it. Or was he someone who he feared he could be?

Or was he wrong? He cursed himself. Why did it happen? It hadn't been his fault.

When the last few beams send their last light, he decided to go back to the town hall.

When he was passing the hotel, he eyed it with watchful glance. He kept his eyes glued to it.

The rattlesnake stopped when he was hearing a slowly dark guitar melody.

He turned around.

Raoul, one of the mariachi owls, forced a smile. "It fitted. You were looking to the windows with mistrust."

"Why are you still here?"

"Well," Señor Flan said. "The town gives us a lot of inspiration and you are a good source for dramaturgy."

The rattlesnake rolled his eyes and let the owls with their music instruments alone.

Suddenly he saw Mayor John, who came back from the cemetery and was rolling behind the house of the town hall. Slowly the rattlesnake followed him and peeked around the corner.

On the right to the town hall backyard, there lay a little piece of land, surrounded from a very little, low stony mural.

Next to it Mayor John sat there and looked at it deep in thoughts.

"Come closer, Mr. Jake."

The rattlesnake winced, but he left his hiding place.

With every meter the rattlesnake realized bleak the dried earth in the patch. After he reached him, he stopped and looked at it like Mayor John did. A low wind blew over the landscape.

"It was the dream of my wife to plant a garden with flowers," Mayor John said with quiet voice. "It never happened."

Jake gave him a side glance. "Maybe it had been a nice garden."

John didn't answer after more than one minute. "She loved marguerites."

Jake sighed. "Your wife loved your town, didn't she? You say you love your town, but why do you sell your best things what she had loved too?"

Mayor John sighed deeply. "William can't forgive me that, can he? He loves the things in and around the town like my wife. She took care for him like it would be her son. Our real children left the town many years ago. And we felt a little lonely after that. Margaret took a trip to another town, where she found William. He was an orphan and a slave child on a ranch. The owners harassed him because of that he is a Gila lizard. You know his kind aren't of the friendliest one. Sometimes."

He lay his elbows on the wheelchair side.

Jake didn't want to interrupt his monologue.

"She taught him what she loved, including him. And he started to love the town too. And I did the same."

He looked at Jake with a serious glance. "Maybe I may be just a sentimental old turtle, but I think there is a future for this town. Even if it doesn't look like. And me and William aren't the only ones. You already saw it. All my friends and neighbors. It's a hard life here. Very hard. Do you know how they make it through each and every day? They believe. They believe it's going to be better. They believe that the water will come. They believe against all odds and all evidence that tomorrow will be better than today. People have to believe in something. Right now, they believe in you."

Jake's face became surprised, but serious.

"People have to believe in something. William is also believing in you. But it's more important that we have hope. We still have hope, but the hope is going to seep through our hands and into our mouth."

Jake knew that he meant the last water in the bank.

"Don't think that I'm a bad man," John continued. "But with the selling of my personal objects I can keep alive the town for a while longer. But not forever. My town dies with every day. If the water will be run out, I don't know how much I can snatch from the merchant after that."

He kept quiet for a moment.

Jake divined that he wanted to say something important. And he didn't wait long.

"Mr. Jake." The voice of the mayor sounded pleadingly. "Please find the water, before we perish of it."

* * *

Deep in thoughts the rattlesnake slithered through the door of the town hall. He had almost reached his room, when he met Angelique in the corridor.

"Good evening, Mr. Jake," she said. "Is Bill with you?"

"Why should he?" Jake asked with surprise.

"I wanted to ask him something about the information what he wanted, but he isn't in his room."

The rattlesnake looked at her perplexedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see him."

The vixen rubbed her chin. "Uh, maybe he went into the saloon with his friends. In this case, I will ask him later."

Jake nodded still confused. "Alright."

"Good night."

"Good night."

After Angelique left the building, Jake decided to look for the Gila lizard. Maybe he could ask him something for next steps before he went to bed.

Shortly after the rattlesnake had left the town hall, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, amigo," Chico said. "If you are looking for the big lizard, he rode away with a roadrunner in this direction a short while ago."

Jake thought he misheard. "Where did he ride?"

Chico shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't say. Sorry, amigo."

Jake snorted with irritation. Why should he ride away without to inform him?

He looked around. The night started. He bent down and flicked with his tongue over the ground. Where was he gone? Not far away, he smelled the trace of him. He had taken a roadrunner. The trace guided him between the houses to the desert. The trace showed in the same direction where they had come from that day.

He snapped for air.

_Bill! You didn't…_

* * *

No one had seen him, but he had to be careful.

Bill guided his roadrunner through the desert in high speed.

Just one look. He had to see her once again. How long ago was that? When they were fleeing from the ranch this day, he had seen her running between the hills. It was just a brief moment, but it was enough for him to bring all memories back.

He passed the warning signs, just shortly before the edge of the ranch area, he slowed his roadrunner down. He listened. There was no sound on the ranch. Just a little light lighted the windows of the old house.

He climbed down and crept along the hills which surrounded the ranch. With every touch against a little stone, he winced. Every time he was sure no one seen him, he continued his way.

When he was a child, he had planned to come here somehow. But everyone had forbidden him to set one foot on this land.

He stopped. There was a voice in the distance.

Quickly, he threw himself on the floor. The voice of a man echoed through the valley, but he couldn't understand a clear word. Then there was silence again.

Bill froze in place. Slowly he raised his head and looked over to the house. There was a little shadow near the building. Maybe Joel. He was walking to a big shed.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound behind him not far away.

Bill had a scare and jumped up. He ran several meters aside, stumbled over a stone and slithered down a hill.

In his ears, it was like an earthquake, until he came to a hold.

Damn! Did Joel hear that?

He pressed his eyes together and waited for a shot, but everything kept silence.

But then…

A clicking sound of a trigger.

"Don't move!" a female voice menaced.

The Gila monster opened his eyes widely when he looked into a barrel of a long gun.


	27. Between two fronts

Bill was like paralyzed. The person who stood in front of him was a young female lizard. She had a long-braided plait, wore blue jeans and checkered blouse. In the darkness he couldn't realize exact colors.

"Why are you staring at me like an idiot?!" the female lizard asked. "What do you want on our land?!"

Bill was still unable to speak or to move. "Uh-eh…. I…. me…. uh…"

"What do you want?!" she asked threateningly.

Now Bill managed to speak some clear words. "Do you wanna marry me?"

She released the safety catch.

"Are you drunken, or what?! Get off of our land, pervert!"

"Damn," Bill thought. Why did he say that?

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized quickly. "I'm very sorry. Don't be angry with me. I don't know what came over me. I'm in desperation!"

"Oh, really?" she said sarcastically.

She took a few steps forward and held the barrel of the shotgun very close on his nose.

Bill lifted his hands and stood up slowly. "Please, let me speak a word, please! You don't have to be afraid. I'm deputy of the sheriff."

"Are all deputies perverse?" she asked darkly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. That means… I don't know."

"No more Mr. Nice Guy!" she cut his word. "Either you scram or I push that thing and kick you with that to kingdom come!"

"NO! You would never do that!"

She narrowed her eyes angrily. "Why should I do that not? Just because I'm a woman? – Keep your hands up!"

Bill took his right hand higher after he wanted to reach into his pocket. "No, I didn't mean that. The day when we had met the first time, I had known that you wouldn't do such things ever."

She lowered her gun a little. Her face was angrier than before.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked hopefully.

"I've never seen you here."

"I know it's a long time ago, but it was the death day of your mother."

She blinked in confusion, but she cramped her hand around her gun when Bill reached into his pocket slowly.

"Don't worry. Do you allow me?"

She watched him attentively and saw how the lizard fetched something from his pocket.

He handed it to her.

"Maybe you know this."

Carefully, she came closer and took it, but she kept an eye on him for security purposes. Then she eyed the candy paper.

"You had given me that after you had been in the store with your sister."

She turned it several times.

"Well, do you remember now?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really," she muttered and rubbed the paper between her fingers. "I only remember my dead mother."

"I remember, too. I'm sorry for this."

She gave him a skeptical look. "But you look a little familiar to me. I don't know. It's so long time ago."

Bill cleaned his throat. "Why didn't you come ever back to town?"

"Our dad had forbidden us to enter the city."

"Why?"

"He believes that the town murdered our mother."

"And what have you done the whole time? Did you never go outside?"

"No, never."

"Isn't that a lonely time?"

She petted her forehead. "Indeed, it is."

She put aside her weapon.

"Did you ever thought to go away?"

"Why do you ask me so many questions?"

Bill bit his underlip. "Sorry for that."

She crossed her arms. "If you are the deputy of the sheriff, maybe you came to arrest my father, aren't you?"

Bill looked at her with confusion. "Why should I? Nothing has happened."

She narrowed her eyes. "And why did the sheriff come?"

"We only wanted to talk."

"About what?"

Bill kneaded his hands nervously. "I don't know. Sheriff Jake thought he could find out something about our water problem. But I don't know what exactly."

Her eyes became slits.

"But I'm really not here to ask you something about that."

"And what about instead?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Me? Why this?"

"I missed you."

"Missing me?"

Bill nodded. "I couldn't forget you."

She looked at him like she couldn't believe him. "You aren't here to spy us?"

"No, I swear!" Bill crossed his fingers over his chest.

She turned around and looked like she wouldn't know what to do next.

And before Bill could speak something, she turned around with firm look.

"But you can't stay here. My dad hates people, means, all and everyone"

Bill blinked with disappointments. He couldn't believe that he had to leave her by now and searched for words in despair.

"Do you want that he shoots you?" She added.

Bill scratched his back head. "Uh, no… but… but could we meet later sometime again?"

She blinked with confusion. "Uh, I don't know. Don't know, better never. It's too dangerous for strangers. Even for you. And by the way, it's all so unexpected." She rubbed her hair. "I really don't know what I should think about you, who I would have met so long time ago."

"Rice, please."

Bill put his hands together and looked at her with a pleading look. But that wasn't the reason why she looked at him with big eyes back.

"You know my name?"

"I never forgot."

She stared at him and watched how he reached out his hand to her. She felt so empty. It was all too fast.

"I – I … don't think that's… I mean, you come here like from the sky and your first words are "marry me"."

Bill didn't change his expression. Her eyes became bigger. Was he serious?

Suddenly a clicking sound made both cringed.

"RICE!" an old man's voice screamed.

Somebody with an old hat on his head stood on a hill and aimed his long gun at them.

"Dad!" Rice cried. "No…"

The shots undermined her words. Bill jumped aside and hit on the ground. But there was no time to react. Joel was already in front of him and reloaded his gun for another shot.

"No, dad! Let him!"

But the old lizard pushed her aside. "Out of my way!"

Bill winced when several shots were fired over his head. But they didn't hit him. Instead, they stroke the shoulder of the older lizards. Joel screamed in pain and held his shoulder.

In the next second a long big shadow surrounded the Gila monster and wrapped his long body around him. Bill was so confused that he wasn't in a state to speak one single word. The shadow grabbed him and pulled him away.

The both other lizards could only watch how the rattlesnake disappeared in the darkness.

"I CURSE YOU!" Joel screamed after them.

* * *

Apart from the bedlam, a hidden figure watched all from a hill. He had followed the rattlesnake so far. Now he was seeing how the rattlesnake fled with the Gila monster in his body between the hills.

The figure narrowed his eyes.

"You can't escape forever," he muttered and took a tic tac.

* * *

Around Bill twirled sand and dust while Jake was carrying him away from the ranch through the desert. Little by little the Gila monster realized what had happened and tried to free himself.

"No, Jake! Let me down, let me down! It's my last chance."

"Yes," Jake hissed back. "It's your last chance to get a grave for free. Are you out of your mind?!"

"NO! Jake, you don't understand! Jake! She is the woman who I searched for so long!"

"That daughter of an invalid? Are you kidding me? It's crazy to think about that."

"Let me down! Immediately!"

Jake stopped.

Bill looked at him with hope. "Do we return?"

"Quiet!" the rattlesnake hissed.

"But mpff!"

Jake covered Bill's mouth with his gun tail. Bill tried to remove the gun, but then he gave up and listened.

First, there was just the silence of the desert. But then…

A rumbling sound from the distance was heard. Jake lifted his head and looked around with tension. It was a very hard sound. A sound like exploding dynamite.

With effort Bill managed to free his mouth. "Let's disappear. We are in near of the Jenkins Clan area."

Again a rumbling explosion.

"Could you let me down?"

Bill winced when Jake squeezed him a little.

"We will take a look briefly, then we will go back to town."

Bill shook his head in disbelief. "You can't…"

Suddenly the rattlesnake unrolled her body and Bill fell to the ground. At the same moment, he looked at the firing eyes of the snake.

"What use do you have for your town if you are dead? Uh? Tell me! I thought you wanted to get back the water. But what are you doing?"

Bill didn't know what to say. He moved his lips, but he didn't find words.

Jake sighed deeply. "Whatever you think, but it's the wrong time to think about it. I can't help you and the others if you make such activities. It wouldn't have taken much and he had shot you. Either you compose yourself or we let it be. Get it?"

Bill was silent. "But…"

"Get it?!"

The Gila lizard lowered her eyes.

"Yes."

"Fine."

With that the rattlesnake raised up. "I need your help."

Bill looked up. Jake didn't explain more and slithered forwards. With sadness Bill looked back for the last time, then he followed the snake.


	28. Behind the walls

The chameleon sucked the tic tac calmly and savored it slowly in his mouth. He wasn't going to follow the two reptiles. He knew where he would find them. His glance wandered down to the ranch. He had heard a lot of rumors about that area and decided to make a little walk. He only stopped when he heard voices.

"How many times?" an old man's voice said bitterly. "How many times did I tell you, you shouldn't talk with strange people?!"

"I don't think that he wanted to hurt me," a female voice replied feebly.

Carefully the chameleon peeked over the top of a hill where he could see how Rice helped her father up.

"Oh! And what's that?!"

Joel pointed at his bleeding shoulder.

"Please, don't get upset, daddy. Come, we have to tape your shoulder."

Nobody watched how the female lizard with the older one went into the house.

He let wander his glance and stopped at the old big shed. He thought a brief moment, then he walked at it.

He had no fear. The green lizard laughed while he was crossing several pitfalls.

"Nice toy," he muttered. With watchful eyes, he reached the building which stood a few meters away from the ranch house.

What had the old man to hide?

He opened the door. It had unblocked. He looked inside and was surprised.

The shed had filled with pipes and tubes and was lightened with old oil lamps. In the middle of it stood a big metal container.

The chameleon went through the door frame and walked at it. The floor had covered with old straw. After he reached the gigantic metal tank, he reached out his hand and touched the metal wall. He could feel coldness and the sound of fluent liquid.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hm. Interesting."

He winced. His moveable eyes discerned a quick movement at the far end of the shed.

Someone ran up to him. Shortly after a figure lunged at him. The chameleon ducked quickly and threw the attacker aside. The person tumbled on the floor.

He turned around and looked who dared to attack him. He stopped in his move to use his gun.

On the ground sat a lizard, brown skin, blue dress and half long brown hair with corkscrew curls.

"Well, do tell, look what we have. A little girl."

He put his gun back into the holster.

"I'm not a little girl!" she hissed.

"Alright, big girl." He grinned.

The female lizard stood up and stared at him with venomous look.

"Scram! You have no business here!"

The chameleon crossed his arms. "I will go when I ever want, sweetheart."

"Don't call me like that!"

The chameleon didn't pay attention to her words and glanced around. "You seem to be very inventive. Are you going to produce something special?"

"That's none of your damn business! Go away! Immediately!"

She wanted to push him away, but the chameleon turned around and used her force against herself. The girl twirled around, but found her balance again.

"You have more venom on your tongue like a rattlesnake in fangs," he smirked.

"If you don't disappear, I will throw you out!"

Nobody clicked with his tongue mockingly.

"I don't play with little girls."

The female lizard narrowed her eyes angrily. "Pack off!"

The chameleon raised its eyebrows and smirked. "Quiet venomous tongue you have for a girl, haven't you, shawty?"

The woman snorted with disgust. She jumped up and grabbed for a tree branch.

The chameleon eyed her with surprise. Then he smiled amusedly.

"Alright, I have nothing to do at the moment."

He took a similar stick and like two fencers they were opposing each other.

The woman started and ran to him. The chameleon yawned and made a few steps aside quickly. Her branch hit the air. But the girl wasn't unsettled by that. She turned around and started a new attack. Now the lizard struck back and their sticks clashed.

"Oh, what a nice rendezvous," the chameleon laughed. "Reminds me of a wedding of a friend."

The girl didn't want to talk. They climbed about tubes and pipes. She attacked him the whole time. The girl was the one who followed him again and again. And when she thought she could hit him, he avoided her hits. Suddenly the chameleon stumbled over a little tube on the floor. He got sidetracked for a few seconds. The young woman took her chance and hit the stick into his belly. The chameleon hunched with a moan.

"Nice strike for a girl," he hissed through the teeth.

But in the next second, he took a deep angry breath. "Alright, but now the party is over."

Now the male lizard pressed ahead. The woman was surprised for a moment. Like a professional sword fighter the chameleon let swing his stick like a lightning and in the next second the stick of the woman flew through the air.

He placed the end of the stick on her chin.

He smiled. "Weak girls shouldn't play with big boys."

She growled. Suddenly she grabbed for a cord and pulled it. Not far away a pipe rumbled down. The chameleon looked whether he had to avoid, but the metal piece only fell down on the floor. He looked ahead again, but the woman was gone.

He growled and looked around, but he couldn't see her.

"Come out, sweetie," he purred. "I don't wanna hurt you."

With slowly steps he walked along the pipes. A rumbling sound let him look into a corner.

He smirked. "Don't be a shy one."

He walked at the corner, but before he reached it, suddenly something very small flew through the air. The chameleon registered the object in a millisecond. Lightning-fast he shot out his tongue, grabbed the fly and let it disappear in his mouth. But to his big surprise the fly had an unbelievable force. The force let him fall forward and he opened his mouth again. The fly pulled him and flew up.

The chameleon could do nothing. His tongue stuck on it like glue. Without success, he grabbed his long-stretched tongue. In the light of the lamps, he could perceive a twine. Too late he realized that the fly wasn't a real fly, but a fishing bait. Like a fish on a fishing rod, he stood in front of a wooden beam and looked up a little worried that his tongue could rip off, if he wouldn't cut the string before. Helpless he stood there on his tiptoes. Carefully he tried to remove his tongue from it and pulled.

Suddenly someone stepped behind him and pressed his hands on his back. Shortly after he felt a blade at his throat.

He moved his eyes behind and seconds later his yellow eyes met the brown eyes of the girl.

"Who is the weak girl now?" She hissed. A satisfied smile placed her mouth.

The chameleon clenched his fists. "Damn it!" he muttered with lolled tongue. "I never can stifle it."

"Where is your compliment?" the girl asked mockingly.

"Not bad," Nobody growled with disgust. "For a girl."

He gasped for air when the female lizard added the pressure with the blade on his throat. "Don't move, and I will let your tongue. Or I will cut it off."

Nobody winced when the girl put the knife blade on his tongue.

"Get it?"

The chameleon nodded.

The green lizard didn't fight back while the girl tied together his hands on his back. He was so angry like never before in his whole life. The female lizard tied the cord tight.

"Is binding a hobby of you?" the chameleon asked, his tongue still outside.

The girl snorted. "No."

"And what now?" he asked. "Are you going to let me hang her for the rest of my life?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly the door was opened with a hard crash.

"BEANS!"

Joel aimed his gun at the chameleon.

The girl named Beans screamed.

[BANG!]

The chameleon opened his eyes wide when a sharp pain ran through his leg.

"No! DAD!"

The female lizard stepped back.

The old lizard winced and lowered his gun immediately. His daughter looked at him with shocked eyes and glared at the rifle.

"I'm sorry," her father apologized and ran to her.

Beans wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. "No more."

"Sorry, I forgot."

The chameleon looked at that scenario with confusion. The character of the girl had changed like from day to night. Her self-assurance was gone like after putting down a mask.

He trembled a little and looked down at his leg, where a little blood stain filled the jeans of his lower leg. It was just a grazing shot, but it hurt. He snorted.

_That'll cost you dearly._

The chameleon narrowed his eyes while the father stroked the back of his daughter.

"What a damn day," the chameleon thought. "Knocked out by a girl. What a shame."


	29. Building site

"Jake? That's not a good idea," Bill said nervously. He shivered with every step. "The Jenkins Brothers don't like that somebody spies on their land."

"This land is still part of the town area," Jake replied. "If they want to make a stand, we have the right to fight back."

"To have the right and to get the right, that's a difference."

"Listen."

Both stopped. There was a clanging sound and a quiet rumbling. The rattlesnake lifted its head and saw lights in the night in the distance.

"Say, what have you seen?" Jake asked quietly.

Bill kneaded his fingers. "What should I have seen?"

"You told something about workers."

"I'm not sure," Bill avoided his question. "Maybe I was wrong."

Jake sighed and looked ahead. "If you want, you can stay here. I will take a look at it."

With these words the rattlesnake crawled forward slowly crouched.

"Don't leave me alone here," Bill cried with whispering voice and followed the rattlesnake closely.

With every step they came closer, the sounds became louder and voices became hearable. But they didn't sound friendly. It was more issues of orders.

The explosions seemed to be ceased.

"Behind the hill," Jake said, where a light shined on the horizon like from another world.

"Maybe aliens," Bill whispered.

Jake risked a peek over the hill and smirked. "Here are your aliens."

He pushed the Gila monster forward so that he could take a look over the area.

He opened his mouth with surprise.

The earth had thrown up and a lot of oil lamps lighted the environment. A lot of animals worked with their picks and shovels in a special place. A big hole gaped in the earth like an earth cave. Animals with earth and stones filled buckets came out and went back with empty buckets again. Jake narrowed his eyes to see more details. The workers had chained. And all of them were ravens. Ravens in Indiana clothes.

Here and there stood one of the Jenkins Brothers and watched the workers. In their hands their weapons.

"What are they doing?" Jake asked himself.

"That was my same question when I came here," Bill said. "Could we go home now?"

But the rattlesnake didn't pay attention to his words. Bill made big eyes when the rattlesnake moved to the left side. Bill sighed deeply and followed him. Jake crawled along the hills which surrounded the excavation. Suddenly he heard voices which sounded familiar to him.

"I think these are the last ones," an old man's voice said.

"Nice work, old man."

Jake looked where the voices came from. "Well, well, look at this."

Not so far away there stood an old cart. A big raven with two others climbed down.

Next to them stood Balthazar and was handshaking with one of the big Jenkins Brothers.

"Here your wage."

The Jenkins Brother took a cloth bag and handed it to the old man.

Balthazar touched the gold in the cloth bag and bit into one of it. After he was sure the gold was simon-pure, he nodded satisfied. "It's a pleasure for me to do business with you. Have a nice night."

With that Balthazar and his two sons disappeared with their cart.

"Well, well, chieftain," the Jenkins Brother said mockingly to the Indians. "Tell your people you can be glad for a little work. Now you can do something useful. Take the shovels and buckle down to work."

Meanwhile, one of the smaller Jenkins Brothers had put them in chains.

"Let's go. I think we have seen enough," Bill said and tapped on the rattlesnake skin.

"Alright," Jake agreed. "But just for a moment."

They walked back the way where they came from. At the midway point, they passed the earth cave where it lay nearest.

From time to time Jake peeked over at it. He stopped when he saw something coming out of the cave which didn't look like a raven. No, it was a little mouse looking animal who carried a big bucket with stones and earth. She wore two hair bunches and a child's dress. The bucket was too heavy for her and she put it down with panting.

"Jake," Bill whispered at him. "Let's disappear before they see us. Or are you going to rout them out?"

"Not yet," Jake hissed back.

"Fine." Bill crawled away on hands and knees. Jake was going to follow him, but suddenly he grew stiff.

Next to the mouse girl appeared a big figure who came out of the dark underground excavation. Its light skin shined in the moon and oil lamp lights. A long strong neck chain was wrapped around its neck with a long iron chain along its body.

"Can I give you a help?" she asked with female voice and bent down to the mouse girl.

Jake's eyes stuck on her. He had never seen an albino rattlesnake. She took the bucket with her mouth and slithered forward, but suddenly she looked around. Jake ducked. Did she scent him?

"Hey! Everyone carries this own dirt!"

A little rodent came closer and swung his gun angrily.

The albino rattlesnake put the bucket on the earth again.

"But she needs a break," she said with weak voice.

The little Jenkins Brother growled. "You get a break until we allow you!"

He took the bucket and threw it at the mouse girl. The content was spread on the floor.

"Pick that up, immediately," the little rodent shouted at the girl.

The mouse girl did. But it wasn't fast enough for him. The Jenkins Brother tapped with his feet impatiently. "Faster!"

But when she almost finished, he knocked it down again.

"Let her," the female snake hissed.

The rodent perked up his ears. "What did you say?"

"What's the problem here?"

A bigger rodent came and looked around skeptically.

"Jeff! She talked back!" the little rodent answered his big brother.

Jeff gave the rattlesnake an angry look. "We are angry enough about the rattlesnake in the neighborhood. We don't need a rebellious snake nearby. Joey will be very angry if he comes back."

"We only asked for a break," the albino rattlesnake replied.

"Listen, listen," the little rodent cried. "She did it again!"

Jeff growled. "Do I have to undergird my order?"

He drew his gun and aimed it on the girl.

The albino rattlesnake lowered her head.

Jeff grinned. "Look at this. Same loser behavior like the lousy sheriff. Or aren't you so cowardly that you have no chance to kill me?"

The rattlesnake gave him a bitter look.

He put the revolver away, but he took out something different.

"I see, we have to discipline in a better way."

He stretched the whip in his hands. "Turn around."

The rattlesnake did, but with lowered head.

Jeff swung the whip and with a loud wipe it landed on the rattlesnake's back.

"Count!"

"One," the snake answered with clenched teeth.

"Two."

"Three."

"F-our."

"Fivee."

The last whiplash let her scream.

"Now you."

"No!"

Jeff grabbed the mouse girl and threw her on the floor.

The albino snake wanted to protest, but the little rodent loaded his gun. "Back to work!"

"Let her alone!"

Jeff became angrier. "Move your damn useless body for something useful before I cut it in pieces!"

He swung the whip and hit the snake on her cheek.

"You aren't allowed to treat me like that!" She yelled of pain and rage.

"You want to have a punishment? As you wish!"

He hit the whip harder, but suddenly there were loud shots.

Jeff screamed and fell to the ground.

The albino snake looked with shocked eyes at the rodent. The little rodent didn't know what to say or to do. But suddenly another big shadow appeared like from nothing and threw him through the air.

"What's going on there?" some other Jenkins Brothers yelled from the distance.

The albino snake winced when a strong, long body circled around her.

"Hold still!"

Strong forces pulled on her chains. The irons broke. The female snake wrapped her tail around the mouse girl.

"Not without her."

The big rattlesnake pulled on the other chains and the mouse became free.

"Don't move!" an angry voice shouted at them.

The albino snake took the mouse girl closer, but in the next moment strong muscles wrapped her body and pulled her away.

"No, no, no, no!" Bill put his hands up in horror. "That's not good…"

A snake tail grabbed him and pulled him away at a high speed.

Meanwhile, the other Jenkins Brothers had reached the place. They saw their brother bleeding on the ground. Quickly they shot behind the fleeing animals, but they had already disappeared in the night.


	30. Rare names

"No windows," the chameleon thought with disappointment.

He tried to find the knot of the rope around his wrists again. He has been sitting in this lonely storeroom for a while which lay next to the little farmhouse. He was still angry about himself, but he had had no other choice when Joel forced him to go into that damn room. Now he sat with his back on a wooden beam, his hands tied behind it. But he was angrier that that damn person had taken away his weapons in additional.

He interrupted his releasing tries when someone put a key into the keyhole and unlocked the door.

A shadow appeared and footsteps entered the room.

The chameleon looked at the person and narrowed his eyes with rage.

"Dad allowed me to treat your leg at least," a female voice met him.

"Oh, to what do I owe the honor of this after someone gave me a warm welcome to me?"

"Be glad that he didn't shoot you down!"

She walked in. In her hands she carried a bowl with water, a bottle and towels.

She put all next to him on the floor.

"Mm, I feel flattered. So, do you want to keep me longer, or what?"

"We don't know," she said. "My dad doesn't like strangers."

"I feel," he muttered darkly.

"What were you going to do in our shed?"

"What do you store in the shed?" he asked back and raised an angry look.

But she said nothing anymore and reached for his lower leg with both hands. The pant fabric had a dark blood strain and a little snag. She pulled up the pant leg. Carefully, she touched the lower leg.

"You go straight to the point." His voice had a leering undertone.

The female lizard growled and felt with her fingertips around the wound.

Nobody winced a little.

"It's not bad, no inflammation."

"Thanks for the diagnosis, nurse."

She didn't reply, but her body was uptight. She reached for a towel, dipped it in the water and wrung it out.

The chameleon narrowed his eyes. "For a dry land you seem to have enough water if you can use it for such kind of work."

Again no reply, but her face muscles tightened.

She washed the wound out. When the towel met his injured skin, he took a deep breath, but he avoided every other sound to reveal his pain.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Knew what?"

"My reflex for catching insects."

"I had enough time to read books to pass time."

"Aha."

One more reason being angrier about himself.

"You seem to be very flexible."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you changed your opinion very fast. First you attack me like a devil and shortly after you looked like a timid fawn."

She avoided his glance and continued her cleaning work.

Nobody raised his eyebrows. „You have been very jumpily."

"It doesn't concern you," she hissed, took the bottle and poured the liquid on a new towel.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say, you are afraid of guns, are yo… AHHH! Damn you!"

A venomous smile crossed her lips after she had pressed the wet alcohol towel on his wound.

The chameleon growled at her angrily.

She snorted with satisfaction and put a compress on the leg and wrapped a bandage around.

"If you are so talkative, you could tell me, who you are."

She put the bottle away and gave him a challenging look.

"Oh, I'm a man of many epithets. I have a lot of names, but my current name is Nobody.

She looked at him skeptically. "Nobody?"

He stretched his back. "Is your name better or was that a nickname?"

"No, my name _is_ Beans."

"That's a funny kind of name."

She snorted. "What can I say? My daddy plum loved baked beans."

"Well, you're lucky he didn't plumb love asparagus."

She looked up. "What are you saying?"

"I mean, I enjoy a hearty puttanesca myself, but I'm not sure that a child would appreciate the moniker."

He grinned mockingly.

She lifted her nose. "Hey, my dad is a great man, even if he does exhibit a proclivity for legumes."

"Oh yes, he is very hospitable," he said sarcastically.

"What are you implying?"

She looked at him angrily.

"Nothing I just…"

But the girl jumped up and tapped on his chest angrily. "Hey! My dad is a very protective father! He worked for us and broke arms and legs for our wellbeing! He was devoted to my mother his whole life!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" The chameleon stemmed his feet on the floor and stood up, his hands still tied behind the wooden beam, while the girl came so close that he could look in her eyes.

"And for you for insinuate that he would abandon his parental responsibilities at a delicate time in my personal development is an affront to my sense…"

Suddenly the girl froze in her movement and stood there like a stone.

The chameleon looked at her with confusion.

"Mm, uhm, Miss Beans? Hey!"

But the girl didn't say a word. No sound came over her lips. She stared ahead like she would look into empty space.

"Miss Beans? Hello!"

He tapped with his foot against hers. But a reaction failed to appear.

"Nice," he hissed on edge. He pulled at his bonds, but without success. He sighed. If he had a knife or a sharp object. Suddenly something came into his mind and he watched the girl closer.

Maybe she had no gun, but a knife. She must have a knife somewhere.

Could it be…?

He moved his feet forward and lifted her skirt of her dress a little. And indeed. There was a knife in her long skirt-like trousers.

He swung his lizard tail and managed to wrap it around the knife handle.

He panted. It was more difficult than he thought. He had effort to pull it out from the stuff.

"Come – on," he hissed with pressed voice. The knife began to move. "Yes, yes, yes."

Inch by inch he pulled out the knife and with the last force he had it completely in his tail grip.

He sighed deeply. He moved the knife in his tail to his hands. With one bounded hand, he took the knife and began to rub the blade on it.

Suddenly…

"… and as long as you don't apologize for your words, you will never leave my father's land!"

The girl stopped and crossed her arms.

The chameleon looked at her with surprise. Didn't she realize what had happened?

The female snorted. "What are you staring at me?"

"Um, nothing, it's just… mh."

He had almost cut through the rope around his hands.

"It's just, you were frozen."

"Uh, no I was not."

"Yes, you were. You stopped talking."

"Oh, it's a defense mechanism. Actually, lots of lizards have it."

"You're making that up."

She snorted. "No."

She hesitated. "What's wrong?

The chameleon had bitten his underlip. Damn, he had cut his finger with the knife.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

One last cut…

The girl made one big step forward to look at his back. But suddenly…

The knife cut the rope.

"Take a seat!"

With a fast movement with his now free hands, the chameleon pushed the girl hard and she stumbled backwards. In the next second, the chameleon swung his feet, the girl fell to the ground.

"You damn bastard!"

The girl grabbed for her knife, but of course there was no knife.

"What…"

A hard slap hit her head and the girl sank to the ground.

The chameleon lowered the wood block. He put it aside and kneed next to her. He touched her hand and controlled the pulse. She was still breathing.

He rolled her on her back. The chameleon watched the unconscious girl and stroked out a strain of hair on her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

He bent down over her head and took a deep breath. She smelled like perfume soap. A smell what he liked. He watched her closed eyes. He smirked. He bent more down and fluttered a kiss.

"Maybe for a next time," he whispered softly.

He patted over her cheek for a last time, then he left her.


	31. Different and familiar

"Hey, mind where you're walkin'," Kinski grunted and pushed Chorizo away, who had fallen against him on the saloon steps.

"Sor'y, budy."

The rabbit snorted. "I've told ya, you shouldn't drink one glass more."

"The spirit is willing but the…"

"Okay, okay." Kinski put his hand on the mouse's mouth on the edge. "Let's go, I'm tired."

"Mm, mhm," Chorizo muttered and followed him with swaying legs. Kinski grabbed his shoulder so that he wouldn't fall down again.

He cursed himself that he had gone into rapture to accept Buford's invitation of a round for free. And after one round, it became a round more and more.

The mammals crossed the street and lost the orientation for a brief moment.

"Make a stop," Kinski said suddenly.

"I'm not with the bus," Chorizo muttered back.

"Psst! Keep still."

The desert mouse watched how the rabbit ears bristled.

"Wha's wrong?"

"Something is coming in our direction quickly."

Chorizo hiccupped. "I'm hearin' nothing."

"Of course not, coach potato."

He winced.

"It stopped."

He let wander his eyes and stopped his glance at a special house not far away along the street. The rabbit narrowed his eyes.

"It's behind the store."

He angled for his long gun.

"Let's take a look."

"Why shall we do that?" Chorizo asked bored.

"Maybe an ambush."

He walked ahead. His gun in one hand, with the other hand he pulled Chorizo behind.

Next to the store door, Kinski parked Chorizo against the wall. The mouse yawned.

"Psst!" Kinski hissed at him.

He wrapped his furred hand around his rifle. With a few big steps he jumped behind the house.

"Don't move!"

The following shocked scream let him froze. Especially when he was staring into fire filled familiar eyes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" an angry voice yelled through his ears.

"I thought you are burglars," the rabbit defended himself.

"And something like you calls trapper?" Jake asked darkly.

"I heard a much louder sound than one snake, or did you increase?"

At this moment Chorizo appeared and waved. "Hi."

Jake rolled his eyes when he was smelling alcohol in the air. He coiled up his body and another familiar figure rolled out.

Bill swayed around and had troubles to find the balance. "Uh, oh, I'm feeling so giddy."

"Oh, hang in there, buddy," Chorizo said and caught him.

"And where have you been? Counted falling stars?" Kinski asked resentfully.

But instead of an answer of the others, Chorizo started.

"Mm?" Chorizo blinked his eyes heavily. "Who's that?"

Kinski closed and opened his eyes firmly. "Uh, don't I see pink elephants, but white snakes? What stuck Buford in our drinks?"

"No, it's real," Bill answered their confused questions.

The albino snake lowered her head a little more when she looked over Jake's body at the rabbit and the desert mouse.

Jake gave her a little jerk. "Don't worry, they are harmless."

"Harmless for what?" Kinski asked skeptically. "Where the hell does she come from? Or is she a new tourist like you?"

He chucked about his own joke, but nobody smiled back. He cleaned his throat.

"Eh?" Chorizo craned his neck. "What's wrong with you?"

Jake looked behind himself and saw how the albino snake began to sway. In the last second, he threw forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are all people crazy today or what?" Kinski complained.

"Don't die!" The mouse girl cried.

Kinski scratched his head. "And who is this?"

"We talk later," Jake interrupted. "I bring her to doctor."

"Oh, that's convenient. We were on the way at him," Chorizo said. "We wanted to look for Stump, he is still with Meggy."

"Anything new?"

"Not yet."

* * *

Doc yawned loudly and bent forward again. With narrowed eyes he eyed the whiplash on the snake's cheek, which didn't bleed anymore. Meanwhile, she had recovered her senses, but she was still exhausted.

While Doc was treating her, Jake had told the whole story at Kinski and Chorizo in Doc's office. Bill was sitting on a chair, a glass in his hand, what Doc had given to him. But he still didn't take one sip.

"What have you thought to go to Joel's ranch without company?" Kinski said reproachfully.

But Bill sat there like forgotten in nothing.

"Let him alone," Jake said and pushed him away gently.

"That's simply true. What a moronism. Risking his life to flirt with a daughter of a crazy man… Ouch!"

"Don't call her like that!"

Kinski rubbed his head where Bill had thrown the glass.

"Don't give me that! I'm not that stupid like you! What were you thinking?"

Bill jumped up and ran at him, but Jake intermediated before the Gila monster crashed against the rabbit.

"Stay away from each other!"

A throat cleaning sound interrupted them.

"Gentlemen," Doc said and entered the room. "That's a hospital house, not an interrogation room. I anticipate consideration."

The men bent down apologizing. "I'm sorry."

"By the way, the lady is ready. No bad injuries. She can leave the house if she wants."

"Wants she?" Kinski asked.

"Ask her."

"Good idea," Kinski said and patted Jake's skin. "Maybe it will abolish some questions."

"What questions?"

"For example, who she is."

"From the Jenkins Clan."

"That's what you told us already, but who is she?"

"Yes, what's her name?" Chorizo asked.

"I don't know."

"Where does she come from?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know something about her at all? Does a sheriff not notice a statement? Maybe she is a spy."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jake grunted.

"Are you sure?"

Jake hissed at the rabbit. Meanwhile, Bill was sitting back on the chair and stared at them with empty eyes.

"Listen," Kinski started again. "I don't know the Jenkins Brothers like the Danby Clan, but they would stoop to everything to get the water."

"Hey! It's very nice of you that you want to try waking up Meggy, but could you make your rude discussion somewhere else? It's nothing for Meggy's ears."

With that Stump walked in. Dark under-eye circles marked his face.

"I'm sorry," Jake and Kinski said together.

"But you don't know what happened," Kinski added.

"I heard every word in the patient's room," Stump said. "If you have so many interrogation points, do something against it and let her make a declaration."

"Good idea," Kinski said. "Do your duty, sheriff."

With that, the discussion was closed and the rattlesnake slithered in the secondary room.

When he came in, he saw how the white rattlesnake was whispering some words with the mouse.

He narrowed his eyes and cleaned his throat. Both winced.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. It was just the anxiety. Nothing serious."

"I'm really pleased."

His glance fell at her little companion, which hidden herself behind the albino snake.

"I'm sorry, she is a little afraid of strangers," the snake explained.

"I can understand."

"And you are the sheriff?"

"Like you can see."

Kinski tapped him. "Don't allay yourself suspiciousness," he hissed.

Jake hissed back, but he cooperated.

"So, who are you?"

The snake nodded respectfully. "Sorry, well, in our tribe, they call me Nitika, that means "Angel of Diamonds". But my name is Coral."

Kinski narrowed his eyes when he saw how the eyes of the darker rattlesnake got a dreamy-eyed glimmer.

"Nice to meet you," he answered respectfully, after a new tapping of Kinski.

"And you?"

The mouse peeked around the snake and muttered: "Naira… Priscilla."

Chorizo cocked his head. "Naira? Has that a meaning?"

"It means "Big Eyes"," was Kinski's answer.

The mouse girl pressed her head closer on the snake skin.

"How do you know that?" Chorizo asked at Kinski.

Kinski snorted and crossed his hands behind his head. "I know a lot of Indian names."

"I've never seen such a mouse like her."

The mouse girl avoided their glances. But the others knew what he meant. Her eyes were bigger than usual.

For the first time a little smile placed Coral's lips. "She is a very specific mouse. Humans called her "Aye-Aye"."

"Eye-eye?" Chorizo scratched his head.

" _ **A**_ ye," she corrected. "Her family came from another continent."

"From humans you said?" Jake asked.

"We were born in human houses, but we get lost after a transport to a zoo. We strayed in the desert, until Indians found us and gave us a place to stay. Maybe we had never survived."

"But you are a rattlesnake, aren't you?" Jake asked. "Don't rattlesnakes live in that area?"

The albino rattlesnake waved her under body over her head. "My problem is my color. Natural enemies could discover me quickly. I never dared to leave the tribe."

"What will happen with the others," the mouse girl said suddenly and grabbed her skin. "And what about Wounded Bird? Do you think they will hurt him?"

"I don't know, little one," she said and stroked with her rattle over her head.

Jake's eyes got a sad touch at the sight of a real rattle tail.

"Why do they force you to do unfree labor?" Kinski asked.

"Well, we were forced to dig for the water pipelines which is connected with the town. The Jenkins Brothers think they would find water this way."

"And, did they?" Jake asked this time.

"Not yet. And to tell the truth, I never smelled a trace of water in the pipes. It's a work for nothing."

Jake narrowed his eyes, leaned his chin on his lifted upper body and thought hard.

"What is your brain thinking about?" Kinski asked.

At this moment, the aye-aye yawned.

Jake relaxed his forehead. "It's late. We should continue talking tomorrow. You need a quarter to sleep."

"You can stay here," Doc said, but Jake shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They are refugees. I could imagine Jenkins Brothers don't like workers who leave their workplace without their permission. You can sleep in my room."

"Uhoh," Kinksi muttered. "He comes straight to the point."

"Of course, I will sleep somewhere else," Jake added with a nerved glare at him.

"Don't inconvenience yourself."

"That's not a problem."

With that the rattlesnake sheriff closed the meeting for today. Stump stayed in the house, while the others took themselves outside.

Jake guided the newcomers to the door. But shortly after the bigger rattlesnake had crossed the house steps a voice let him stop.

"Excuse me, but you didn't tell us your name."

He turned around at her.

"Jake."

"Nice to meet you. And thanks for your help."

He sighed. "You're welcome." Sadness lay on his face, what they didn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla belongs to Paramount/Nickelodeon, I just own her American Indian name. Coral/Nitika belongs to me.


	32. Not okay

"That's okay, Mr. Jake."

Mayor John rubbed his tired old eyes.

He was sitting in his wheelchair and stood in the corridor of the town hall. Jake nodded at Coral, who stood behind him.

"Alright, you can sleep in my room. I will place myself in the side room."

"Please, don't put yourself to any bother on my account."

"It's no trouble at all," Mayor John meant yawningly and rolled back into his own room.

Meanwhile, Jake slithered with the newcomers to the erstwhile lounge. After reaching, he smoothed the blanket on the sofa and shook out some pillows.

Coral and Priscilla watched him silently.

When he was finished with that, he placed beside them.

"Sit down."

"Is that really okay for you?" she asked.

"It would be not okay for me if you sleep on the floor."

She nodded and coiled herself on the sofa. The African mouse came closer and lay herself in the middle of her coils. Jake eyed her bright color. In the dark room, she looked like a soft ghost. After all of her long body found its place, the darker rattlesnake was going to leave the room.

"Well, good night. If you need something call me."

He turned around.

"It wasn't necessary."

He looked at her. "Why this?"

"You wouldn't have problems if you hadn't taken us out."

"I had to do it."

"Why?"

"I hate men who strike a woman."

She lowered her glance. He crawled forward and lifted her chin with his gun.

"They will not take you," he whispered.

"I'm afraid they will come."

"I will watch the house."

"But how long? How shall it go on?"

"I think we shall sleep. Tomorrow things will look different."

She sighed. "Alright. In this case, I wish you a good night."

"Same to you."

His glance wandered at the aye-aye animal. "And for you."

"Night," an answer muttered.

Quietly the rattlesnake left the room. He closed the door and slithered down the corridor. Suddenly he stopped. There were footsteps on the stairs. He listened. He didn't turn around. He waited until the foot stopped on the last steps of the stairway.

He sighed and turned around. The Gila monster looked at him, but it wasn't a greeting.

They looked at each other. Nobody said one word, but they knew the reason. And Bill spoke it up immediately.

"Well, you could take a girlfriend, but not for me, didn't you?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "She isn't my girlfriend."

"What else?"

"She was in danger."

"All of them are in danger. But why her?"

"If you think I'm unfair because of your female friend, her dad hadn't threatened her. But he had shot you down."

He watched how the nails of the lizard dug in the banister. "And?! If we had "kidnapped" Rice, we wouldn't have many troubles, but with them, we have more problems than before!"

The rattlesnake lowered its glance, his hat covered his eyes completely.

"It's late."

The Gila monster narrowed its eyes and nodded bitterly. "Yes, it's late."

He turned around and walked upstairs. The rattlesnake didn't follow him with its eyes, he kept his glance down. He only heard how the footsteps got quieter until a closing door finished the walk.

Silence fell.

The snake sheriff listened to his own breath. Then he slithered to the town hall door without knowing how the door of Mayor John was closed slowly.

On the street the rattlesnake let wander its glance. The stars shined brightly. No one was there, up to Gordy, who lay in the dried water through. Their eyes met. The turkey lifted his wing. "Calamity."

He hiccupped and fell asleep.

The rattlesnake narrowed its eyes and looked around. He didn't see it, but he felt a storm was coming.


	33. Nights in the desert

"Beans! Beans! Please, talk to me! One single word but please tell something!"

The female lizard opened her blinking eyes. With a moan, she stroked over her head.

"W-wha- who…"

Her glance stuck on the face of another same looking female lizard with long braided tress, blouse and jeans.

"Rice? What's go.. on.."

"You have a big bump on your head."

With worried look her twin sister bent more down to her.

"Beans, kiddy, what did that guy with you?"

The familiar face of Joel came into her visual field.

"Mm, he tricked me, all what I know was a hard hit on my head."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

She lowered her glance. "My… uhm…"

"Your special moments?" Rice asked.

The female lizard nodded slowly.

Rice watched how her father grimaced. "I think, it's just a little brain concussion."

"That's enough!" Joel jumped up. He took his hat and threw it on the floor. "Two rude guys in near both of you are too much!"

"Daddy, you shouldn't be upset," his daughter Rice tried.

"Keep quiet! I don't tolerate that they tyrannize us more. I will ensure that it will stop soon! Nobody has the right to threaten my daughters! And you! Keep away from every stranger for the future! Get it?!"

Rice nodded obediently.

With that Joel turned around and slammed the door behind.

Both sighed. "What do you think is he going to do?"

Rice looked at her sister. "I don't know," she answered. "I only know, I need my bed now."

* * *

It was their child's room ever since they can remember. It was not much for two adult women. Two beds, one cupboard and a dressing table with mirror and a chair. Rice combed her hair while her twin sister Beans was putting on her nightdress.

"Beans?"

"Mm?"

"Who was that guy?"

Her sister snorted. "A nobody. Who was that guy with you?"

Rice interrupted her combing. "Uh, hm, I don't know, not exactly."

She put the comb aside. "But I think…"

She reached for some hand oil and slathered her hands.

"What do you think?" her sister asked.

Her rubbing movement became slower. Then she turned around to her.

"He had that look."

Beans looked at her questioningly. "What kind of look?"

"The same look which dad had given to mother." A soft smile placed her lips. "I think, he likes me."

"How can you say that about a guy which you meet for the first time in your life?"

She turned around and opened the blanket on her bed.

"It wasn't the first time," her sister corrected. "It was many years ago in town."

"I don't want to…"

"Yes, yes. I should never talk about our born place."

She stood up and walked to her own bed.

"This place doesn't exist anymore for us."

Rice smoothed down her pillow. "You are like dad. Just with one difference."

"What do you want to say?"

"That you still can't stand it to see a gun."

"Don't tell it!"

"To whom?" She laid down and covered her body with the blanket. "There is no one to have a talk with someone. We are alone the whole time."

"Indeed," her sister agreed and climbed into her bed. She plumped up her pillow before she placed her head on it.

Her twin sister did the same and let fall herself on the pillow. Then she extinguished the lamp.

There was silence until Rice breathed a deep sight. "Birthdays alone, New Years alone, breakfast with us alone, only alone." She peered at her sister. "The whole day alone with ourselves. Over 10 years only alone without another face."

She watched how Beans stared at the ceiling. "Mmmh."

She looked up with disappointed. "What do you think? Is that right?"

"Yes, we are living an isolated life, so what?"

"Come on, had you never planned to leave this place for a little moment?"

A movement in the neighbor bed.

"It's late. Let's talk tomorrow."

"With other words, you hope that I will forget it next day."

"It had worked the last few years. Why can't you stay everything like it is?"

Rice snorted and rolled to the other side. "You don't have to go to town. I know why."

"We were agreed that we never talk about it."

"Why can't you forget?" she hissed.

"What I have seen, I can never forget."

"Whatever. Do you want to spend your wedding with you alone?"

"With whom?"

Rice sighed. "I don't know. If you leave this place you will meet someone, I think. Or are you going to marry until dad dies? What about that guy in the watershed?"

"He is an idiot."

"He didn't look bad."

"A good-looking idiot, are you satisfied now?!"

"No, not really." She sighed. "I only wished it would be different."

She placed the candy wrapper beside her pillow.

_I wish I could escape from that place. For one day at least. Only for one day._

* * *

Miles away in an old wooden hut, few riders stopped in front of it. A shadow jumped down and walked into the little house.

"Hi, Joey," a rodent greeted his older brother.

Jenkins Junior didn't reply to his greeting, his eyes were only focused on a bed in a corner. With hard steps he went to it, where another thinner brother sat next to it.

"And?" Joey Jenkins asked.

"Not good and not bad. The bullets hit both shoulders."

Joey narrowed his eyes. Without a word he pushed his brother away and walked closer to the bed. His brother Jeff breathed heavily.

Joey bent more down.

"Who did that to you?" he asked inquiringly.

The eyes of his brother wandered at him.

"Snake – with gun," he gasped his answer.

Joey didn't need more information. He only nodded. Many seconds passed until he waved his hand and one of his brothers came closer.

"Jeremy? Call our cousins," he muttered darkly. "Tell them, we are planning a little family meeting."


	34. Things that can happen in the morning

A light haze lay over the broad expanse of the Mojave Desert. The sun was still behind the horizon, the most animals still slept in their beds, beside a few activities.

Carefully the female lizard looked around. There was no one in the shed and around, except her and a roadrunner by her side. Slowly she petted over the peak of the run animal. With a deep breath, she made one tiptoe step after another. The roadrunner followed her. Together they circled around the shed where they arrived the back side of the ranch. She stopped and made a 360-degree view. Nobody was there. She sighed in relief and turned to her roadrunner. With both hands, she grabbed the saddle and was going to build up momentum.

She screamed when a hand was putting on her shoulder.

She twisted around.

"My god! You scared me!"

With panting, she gave her sister an angry, stressed look.

"Rice?" Beans crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Uh, I thought Neddy needs a little movement, doesn't he?"

"Dad moved him yesterday. It's not your task."

Rice kneaded her fingers.

Beans reached out her hand at her. "Give me the reins."

Slowly Rice moved her hands to hers, but then she put them away.

"Beans! I can't live like that anymore! I hate this place! I hate it!"

Beans didn't move a face muscle. "Do you really want to leave dad? Do you want to abandon him?"

Her sister turned around; one hand covered her face. She didn't want to look into her eyes.

"Give me…"

"No!" Rice interrupted.

Beans looked at her with worried eyes. Rice had never disagreed her like now.

Rice's shoulders began to shake.

"Why now?" Beans asked. "Just because of him?"

"Before yesterday, I've never talked with anyone. It was like talking with a stranger on a lonely island after so many years. Like a shipwrecked man on a beach, and asks me to marry him."

She smiled a little, in contrast to her sister.

"Rice, this kind of love is an illusion," Beans said calmly. "Like dad use to say, it doesn't exist in the world anymore."

Rice turned around. "What do you know about love? You had never been in love. But I interrupted before I could start with it. And it calls for me."

Her sister stared at her. She was unconvinced.

"Rice…"

"Give me a few hours," her sister interrupted. "Just a few hours in my life."

Beans was going to open her mouth again, but Rice was faster.

"I will come back, don't worry. But I have to take a look behind the hills if there is someone who is waiting for me."

Beans was going to advance an argument, but this time, her sister was of a different opinion.

Finally, she gave in. "I can give no guarantee; dad will search for you."

Rice sighed in relief and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Just one brief moment. Stall him, tell him something, but not the truth."

Beans lowered her glance. "I can't lie to him."

"I will be back quickly. I promise."

Beans sighed again. "But be quick. I can't hold him back the whole day."

* * *

Jake blinked. He had fallen asleep on the terrace of the town hall. But something other had rudely awakened him.

He looked around. The streets were empty, everything was quiet.

There! A very, very weak vibration outside of the town.

Jake left his place immediately and followed the vibration which came from a hill.

The rattlesnake stopped when he saw Mayor John sitting in his wheelchair, and activated a mechanism on his wheelchair.

"Good morning, Mr. Jake," John greeted. "So early astir?"

"Indeed," Jake answered shortly.

"Very commendable," John meant and picked up something from the ground.

Jake narrowed his eyes and saw how John held a rolled-up pill bug in his hands.

John felt his glance and held it higher.

"Do you play golf?"

"Golf?"

"Yes, but without golf balls. That's too much for my old bones. With these bugs you don't have to take them out of the holes, they will climb outside after a while for themselves."

Jake slithered closer and realized a golf bag beside the turtle. Around the area there were several holes, marked with flags.

"What about a game of golf?"

Jake gave him a skeptical look. "I have no hands."

Mayor John said nothing, instead he placed a rolled-up pill bug on the ground.

"My feet don't carry me anymore, but with a little fantasy…"

He operated a lever. A frame like from a hydraulic lift was extended where at the end stuck the head of a golf club, hit the pill bug and rolled into the hole.

"… you can make everything or much more."

Jake gave him a grumpy look. "You obviously mastered this game."

"Well, I've been playing it for many years. Like Margaret did."

The voice of the mayor became sad again. Jake watched him from the site, but then the mayor eyes met his.

"Try it."

With that Mayor John handed a golf club to the snake.

"But…"

"Try it."

Jake sighed. He took the golf club, wrapped his upper end of his tail around it and eyed it. Then he struck out.

The golf club met the woodlouse, but now it wouldn't come back in one year.

Both reptiles watched the disappearing bug which flew away through the air more and more. Until it wasn't visible anymore.

"For the first try, very good", John said. "But you shouldn't hit too hard."

Jake looked like he was going to give it up. "I think it's not my game."

"Use your fantasy."

Jake eyed his gun at the end of his tail. Finally, he inserted the golf club in one of the Gatling gun holes. He focused the rolled-up pill bug and tapped it. The bug rolled several meters away closer to the next hole.

"With exercise you could be a good player", Mayor John said.

"Mm, maybe."

Jake finished the part with his pill bug and rolled it into the hole and Mayor John had his turn.

"Anything new?"

Jake looked at him. "You mean last night?"

"That's what I want to know."

Jake hesitated. Should he talk about what Bill had done?

"We are working on that problem. But I can say, the Jenkins Brothers are very mad on to find water in the desert."

"Water in the desert?"

"The pipelines. But they are dry, too."

Mayor John silenced.

"Do you know where the pipelines come from?" Jake asked. "What's the source of it?"

"Well, Margaret took care of it. It was her land. But after her death, I never went to the bother of finding the source of it. She said it would be a secret to keep away criminals, but her death came fast and I had just time to sorrow for her. We had the plans of the pipelines, but they were stolen."

"Nothing new", Jake thought. But didn't he know about the source of the water really not? He couldn't imagine. He had to know something, or was a just an old man who was waiting for his own death only?

"And Margaret," Jake made a new try. "Did she ever talk about it?"

"One of the last things what she told me was: Control the water and you control the world. That's what she said." Mayor John put his hands together, his glance focused on the distance. "That's my philosophy of what I learned in my life. Water controls everything. It decides on peace and war. But you can't keep water with bare hands."

Jake looked at him silently. But suddenly…

"Psst! Hey!"

The rattlesnake turned around and saw Kinski with waving hands a few meters away.

"Excuse me."

Jake put his golf club aside and slithered over to Kinski.

"Mr. Jake", Kinski hissed. His voice sounded worried. "I think we have a little problem."


	35. Life goes on

"Bill?" Chorizo asked loudly and knocked against the door. "Are you okay? Say something!"

"Anything?" Kinski asked who came up the stairs with Jake which guided to the top of the town hall building to Bill's room.

"No. He says nothing."

"Stay away," a tired voice came from inside.

"Thank God, he is alive."

Kinski walked to the door and knocked. "Open the door."

"Get off." Bill sounded weakly.

Kinski couldn't stand it that somebody blocked the door against his will.

"Bill! I'm going to count to three! Don't force me to crash that door."

"Yes," Chorizo added. "That would be a shame. It was a suboperation from Margaret."

A deep sigh was hearable. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Just to make sure that you don't do a crazy thing," Kinski said and rolled up his sleeves.

"What is it now?"

No answer.

The jack rabbit growled. "Alright! I count. One… one and a half, two…"

Kinski stepped back a few meters in front of the door. "Two before three…"

Chorizo closed his eyes.

"Threeeeee!"

The rabbit ran forward, but as soon as he could touch the door surface, the door was opened. Kinski ran through empty space and crashed against a John Wayne poster in Bill's room.

Shortly after, Bill closed the door again.

With load moan, the rabbit sat up and watched how a Gila monster leaned against the door.

Angrily Kinski stood up. "If we don't live in a waterless area, I would throw you into a water trough."

The Gila monster shrugged his shoulders. "Knock yourself out."

"Alright, in this case, we will do it like men now."

"For what? That's useless."

The lizard sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

Little by little Kinski forgot his anger and walked over to him. "Oh, come on, buddy. Life goes on."

He gave him a back slapping.

"What life?" the lizard muttered under his hands. "In this waterless area, where is life?"

"You only need something to drink. Come on. We will make a little men tour."

He tried to lift him up, but Bill refused to leave his place.

Kinski sighed for help to heaven.

Then he did his arms akimbo and stared down at his friend. "Either you come with me now, or we will pull you to the saloon, either you like it or not. I will force you either way. Make a decision quickly, or you get a kick in the backside."

Annoyed Bill leaned his chin on his hands. "In this case give me a kick. I don't feel pain anymore."

The rabbit growled.

Nothing happened.

"I knew it," Bill muttered with disappointment and anger.

"HEY!" Chorizo cried behind the door in the corridor. "Are you okay?"

"We are okay," Kinski gave feedback. "I only gave him a noticeable contention between men."

Jake and Chorizo who still stood behind the door didn't know what to say and listened.

"Anything wrong?"

Both turned around. Coral and Priscilla appeared.

"We heard loud sounds." Coral's voice sounded worried.

"No reason to be worried," Jake said.

"Indeed." Chorizo waved his hand. "Just a talking between men."

"A man talking?" another female voice asked and walked up the stairs. "Should we bring the first aid box?"

Fresca and Melonee wasn't amused about this kind of men things and crossed their arms.

"Why are you here?" Chorizo asked with surprise.

"Hard words in the morning aren't healthy," Fresca replied. "And we were a little worried that someone cries something like "Are you okay?""

"And what's your solution for this?" The rattlesnake guessed that these women had something in their mind.

"Watch and learn."

With that Fresca walked to the door and knocked.

"Bill?" First there was silence, but then…

"Yes?" Bill's voice came reluctantly.

"Don't be a silly boy and come out, and I'm really serious about it."

Chorizo opened his mouth when the door was opened without troubles. Like a shy child the Gila monster looked at the saloon girl.

"Listen, sun boy," Fresca began. "We heard what happened. But don't be silly and listen what I say. You will go to the saloon now and take a breakfast. It has no sense to hunger to death."

She leaned forwards so that the others had troubles to hear her.

"Every love story has a good ending."

Bill looked at her doubtingly. "Do you really think so?"

"Believe me. Books are full of that stuff. We will find a solution. But first go with your friends and make clear your head."

He nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Befuddled his friends watched how he climbed down the stairs, gave Coral a short wave with his hand and had gone.

Fresca smiled at their confused faces. "The power of women."

With narrowed eyes, Kinski passed her and pulled Chorizo behind.

Meanwhile, Melonee had eyed Coral.

"Oh ho, who's that?" she muttered and peered at Jake. "Are you the nice snake girl who everyone is talking about?"

The female rattlesnake blushed. "Uhm, are they talking about me?"

The saloon lady nodded. "Oh yes, and about a hard guy who saved her."

A movement in Jake's direction and she blushed more.

"I only did my duty," the new sheriff hissed.

"Of course." Melonee chuckled and furrowed her brows. "But how can you let her go through the town like this? For a so nice-looking girl, we could give her a nice outfit."

"Could you do me the favor and go with your friend somewhere else?" Jake hissed quietly.

"But why not, Mr. Jake, Sheriff?" Fresca added. "She would look sweet."

A grin flashed over her lips. Their sheriff blushed. That was so cute.

"Just a little fitting," Melonee said and pushed the rattlesnake girl gently.

"But… but what if someone of the bandits comes?"

Her worries stuck to the other rattlesnake. "She is right. She should stay here."

"Oh, in this case," Fresca took her lady colleague in her arms. "We will bring you something. We will be back soon."

Before they left, Fresca bent forward to Jake and chuckled. "Don't worry. You are in tune with her, heart boy."

They winked at him and walked down the stairs.

Speechless the two rattlesnakes looked after them.

It passed several seconds until they dared to speak again.

"Well," Jake cleaned his throat. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

On the street the two ladies watched the boys going to the saloon. They didn't pay more attention to them and went to the tailor.

"But not too much," Kinski warned when they have set their first step on the terrace of the saloon. "Just a little drink…"

At this moment, the swing doors were opened and a familiar face looked at them.

"Oh, so early in the morning?" Kinski asked and eyed the chameleon skeptically.

The lizard corrected his hat and grinned. "I had an interesting night and now I will take a nap."

With that he passed the three men and walked over to the hotel. The animals looked at each other. Finally, Kinski shrugged his shoulders and went into the saloon, without wondering about the stranger's new jeans and new guns.


	36. Home, sweet town

"This was a part of my home."

Her heartbeat rose. Her courage lowered.

"A part of my childhood."

It was a very strange and anxious feeling for the young lizard woman named Rice. She stood next to a cactus; her roadrunner stood beside. In the distance the roofs of the almost forgotten town looked out from the wide desert landscape where she hadn't been back there since over 10 years.

She made a few steps forward, but then a few steps back and stood on her origin point.

_Shall I do it, or not?_

Thoughtfully she counted the needles of the cactus.

"Do it, do it not, do it, do it not, do it, do it not…"

She had never disregarded a rule of her father.

She set her eyes back on the town. Slowly she reached into the pocket of her jeans and contemplated the little object in her hand.

So a long time ago. Why did she forget it?

Sadly, she rolled the candy paper between her fingers. Trying to call back the memories of the day.

"Just a little glance," she said to herself. "A very, very little glance."

She looked at her roadrunner.

"Neddy, you stay here."

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Chorizo asked from his bar stool over to Kinski.

"Stump takes a walk with them," the rabbit answered.

They were still sitting in the saloon. Bill sat on a bar stool between them, his head propped on his hands and stared at the broken saloon mirror.

"I think, that's a good thing," Kinski continued. "He needs fresh air."

"Here." Buford put a plate on the counter. "Work for your stomach."

"What's that?" Chorizo asked and eyed the filled plate.

"Chili con carne, with baked beans and rice."

Shortly after, a very sad, deep sigh, followed with a helpless moan. The Gila monster covered his face and sank with his upper body on the table.

Kinski rolled his eyes and looked angrier than before.

"Was that necessary?"

Buford didn't understand. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Ach, forget it, idiot."

Chorizo raised his hand. "In this case, give me the con carne, with very much _chili_."

Kinski narrowed his eyes more and knocked on the table, while he patted over Bill's back. "More cactus juice."

* * *

Carefully, she peeked around the corner of the dentist house.

Two ladies and a thin man disappeared in a big house, maybe the folks house. Then she walked behind the houses of the silent town.

* * *

"I'm sure you will look great with that!"

Fresca clapped her hands, while the thin ferret named Mr. Taylor, who was the master tailor of the town, rubbed over his chin and eyed the albino rattlesnake.

"What's your suggestions?" he asked. "A shawl, a scarf around the neck and a hat? Maybe something for her tail. Maybe a chainlet."

"Sweet," Fresca said.

"And what about the little girl?" Melonee asked and looked around. "Where is she?"

* * *

With a loud sigh of relief, the little aye-aye closed the big door and leaned with her back against it. "Phew, I have pity with her."

She didn't like fashion shows.

The girl looked around. She stood in an almost dark big room, just the sunlight shined through the colored windows. Slowly the girl walked forward. On the wall stood a gigantic shelf with many books.

She stopped. Inquisitorial she eyed the big wooden desk. Must be for an important man.

She realized a movement. The little girl winced. Something had moved in a sand filled glass.

The mouse looking girl went over to it. It was a little aquarium, without water inside. The windowsill was much higher than her so that she had to stand on her tiptoes. Her long nose touched the glass and generated a condensation of her breath on it.

Something was moving in the sand. It crawled and a little fish-looking head peeked out.

"Uhm?"

"Good day."

The girl was horrified and whirled around to the strange man's voice. She hadn't heard the turtle who had rolled inside the room and stood in front of her now.

With folded hands the mayor watched the girl who hid under the desk.

"I meet seldom a visitor," the old man said and looked down.

Shyly the girl ducked.

Mayor John looked over to the aquarium. He reached inside and the lung fish crawled on his hand immediately. With the fish on his hand, he rolled over to the desk where the girl was still hiding. The turtle bent forward and held it down.

"Don't be afraid. You can touch him. He doesn't bite."

The girl eyed the fish. Carefully, she tapped on the fish body. The lungfish lifted his head a little and looked at her.

Mayor John rolled back with his wheelchair. The girl came out slowly, still watching at the fish in his hand.

"Cool fish," she said.

"Yes, that's August. An African lungfish."

"I thought fishes only live in water."

"He is a very special fish."

"Can I hold him?"

"Here you are."

She took the fish in her arms. "Uh, he is heavy."

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmm….. no."

Mr. Taylor shook his head. "No, this fades out… no, too dark… no, too colorful for a light skin… That's better."

With fast movements he compared swatches and measured everything with his measuring tape. The albino rattlesnake didn't move and didn't say anything, she didn't know what to do. It was so crazy.

"Uho," Melonee cheered with delight. "That could be nice. What do you think, Mr. Jake?"

But Jake hadn't directed his eyes at the fashion show. Instead, he was looking through the window.

"Mr. Jake? Sheriff?"

"Mm?" Now he seemed to realize their voices. "What?"

"What do you think of that color for a hat?"

"Nice, uhm, excuse me."

"Oh, he wants to be surprised," Fresca guessed and chuckled.

"I think I got it," Mr. Taylor said. "I will finish it in less than a few hours."

* * *

"Nobody here," she thought with relief when she tiptoed in the shadows of the yards. When she had to pass an alley, she looked around before she ran over it. Then she continued her way on tiptoes.

She froze. In the corner of her eye, she had seen a building what she knew very well. Carefully she looked at it.

The bank.

She had no time to speak, suddenly a strong force tied her female formed body and covered her mouth. Shortly after, two burning eyes looked into her afraid ones. Her efforts of escape were useless, but she struggled in the rattlesnake's grasp. But the more she moved the more he added his pressure.

The snake lifted her up and took her closer. "Is there no way to avoid visitors from outside?"

The female muttered something, what was suppressed by the snake body.

He waited until her resistance became weaker. At the end she lay in his rolled body and looked at him shyly. Maybe she was ready to keep calm. The snake narrowed its eyes warningly.

"Don't dare to scream."

He gave her a last squeeze and released her.

"What do you want here?" he asked before she could complain.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied and stood up. But her tries of running run away were destroyed when the snake surrounded her with his long body.

"What has your father in his mind again?"

She ducked her head when he bent more down to her.

"No, my father doesn't know that I'm here. At least not yet. Who knows how long my sister can put him off."

Standing in front of a venomous snake without a weapon took away all her forces to tell a story.

"So in this case, I guess you came because of him."

She winced. "Because of whom? No. How do you know?"

She covered her mouth.

"I put one and one together," he said. "And I have the impression, you and him fit together very well."

"Uhm," she blushed deeply and covered her cheeks. "Why this?"

"He would do the same stupid thing. At least, we averted it because I don't like the imagination that bullets filled his brain."

"Because of last night, I have to apologize. I thought you could be one of the crazy clan people."

"Mmpf." The black hatted rattlesnake flicked with his tongue. "They aren't my sympathies, too. But I would ask first, before I shoot at someone's leg." He gave her a chiding look. "And I thought first before I had to shoot someone in self-defense."

The lizard woman rubbed her forehead with shame. "I have to admit my or more our father is a really stubborn person."

"Like you."

She growled angrily, but it was a shy growl. Silently she looked at the sheriff, finally she stroked a strand of hair aside of her long-braided hair and stood firmly in front of him. Jake smirked gently. She was an adult young woman, but still like a child, which had never met her childhood. But she tried to behave like a strong woman. She lifted her chin a little and folded together her hands.

"And you are the sheriff?"

"Does it interest you? Or just because he is my deputy?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"And what now?" She asked with firmly voice. "Are you going to arrest me? Father will be not amused."

"Arresting you? I want to live without more problems. We have enough of these. Go back home."

He turned around.

"Home?" She crossed her arms with frustration. "A place where I have to stay like in prison do you call home?"

"Do you want that we get problems?"

She swallowed petulantly. "No, that's not my purpose, but I will not go without…"

She stopped.

"Without what?"

"W-without making a round through my hometown."

Jake hissed with a trace of melancholy. Stubborn like her father.

"If you want to talk with him, he is in the saloon."

She blushed again. "How can you dare… uhmpf!"

Stamping her foot on the ground, she gave up and swallowed down her anger.

"No objections? What's wrong with you?"

He gave her an annoyed look. "I'm tired to listen his wailing longer."

"He is wailing?" she asked with surprise.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because of you."

The snake pointed his gun tail at her. "It would be nice if you explain him, that it's the best you and him should go ways apart. Would be healthy for all of us."

He grinned innerly. Her reaction came immediately, what he had guessed.

"You sound like my sister. How stupid are you all?"

"So you don't want to tell him what I said?"

"No." She crossed her arms again.

"Then tell it directly to him what you want to tell."

"Uhm?"

"What is it? Has the cat got your tongue, or what? Did you think I would tell him? I told you where he is."

"Uhm." She tipped her fingertips together. "But not in front of all these people."

"Big mouth and now so shy." The snake hissed. "Your relationship is not my problem."

"Relationship?"

She is shyer than she looks if it's about boys, Jake thought.

The woman looked around. When Jake didn't avoid his gleeful glance, she raised her hands in anger. "Alright! Alright, I will talk with him, but not here."

"Where instead?"

Again, she ducked head shyly. "Could you do me a favor?"


	37. Couples

"Priscilla?"

Coral looked in every room, but she couldn't find her. The aye-aye girl wasn't on the first floor of the town hall building. Now she crawled upstairs and came to a long corridor. The albino rattlesnake stopped when she heard and felt a familiar voice and steps.

She moved faster and reached a big door. Hesitantly, she leaned her head on the wood and listened. Indeed, it was her voice and another older one which she had heard last night, too.

She raised her rattle tail and knocked at the door.

"Com'in," the older voice said.

The snake opened the door and stuck her head through it. In a big office room stood a turtle in a wheelchair with a mouse looking girl who held something in her arms.

"Hey Coral!"

Priscilla ran to her and lifted the strange thing in her hands.

"This is August, he can survive without water for many, many months. Did you know that?"

"Greetings Miss," Mayor John said and lifted his hat.

Coral nodded back.

"That's very nice," she said to Priscilla. "Uhm, but could you put him back and come with me. The two ladies said, they have something for you."

"Does it have to be now?" the girl asked with disappointment.

"Maybe you can play later with it again, can't you?"

She gave Mayor John a questioning look.

"Of course you can," he said. "I'm glad about every visitor."

"You heard it," she said and waved her head. "Let's go."

Priscilla sighed, but she went over to Mayor John and put the fish on his lap. They took leave of the Mayor and left the room.

* * *

"Come on," Kinski said and held the glass in front of Bill's nose. "Just one. You still didn't drink a single glass."

The Gila monster sighed deeply.

"Alright. Just one."

Buford, who was still cleaning a glass watched them silently. "Did you have an off-day?"

Kinski gave him a warning wave with his hand, but Bill moved his lips for this question.

"More than off and down."

"Oh, c'mon!" Kinski said and gave the lizard a kick. "Where is the old Bill who I know from past days? I want to see him again."

"Time changes a lot," Bill said and touched over the counter with his long lizard nails.

"Maybe we should do a little tour through the North Mountains," Kinski suggested.

"You only want that I find another one."

The rabbit raised his hands to the sky. "Damn, what do you want to do instead?"

At that moment, the folding doors were opened and a familiar snake looked inside.

"Morning, Mr. Jake," Buford greeted. "A drink?"

Jake shook his head. "No thanks. Bill, there is someone who wants to talk with you."

Bill gave him a tired look. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm not in the mood to speak with anyone."

"It's someone who you want to talk. Come on."

Without waiting, he grabbed the lizard and pulled it with him. Kinski and Chorizo exchanged glances.

* * *

"Where do you bring me?" Bill asked a little angry. "Is it really so important?"

"Wait and see," Jake answered and stopped near the store where he put down the lizard on the floor.

"Say, where did you meet her the last time?"

Bill thought he must be hearing things.

"Is that the reason why you dragged me here?"

"Just answer. Where?"

The Gila monster sighed loudly, but he moved ahead and walked to a side street next to the general store.

"It was here," Bill said and pointed ahead. "Right here…"

The final breath stuck in his throat. A shadow stood in the alley, turned its back on him, but her long hair tail was visible.

Jake said nothing, he just looked at the stoned lizard in front of him.

Suddenly a woman's voice said: "I was gone so long that I forgot so many things."

She looked behind at his direction. The female lizard had a sad track on her face. Everything was so strange and still familiar. In the past, she had looked for him in the alley, now she was standing in the shadow of the little street.

"Uhm, I think," she turned around and walked to him. "I think that's yours."

She handed the old empty candy paper.

Bill still didn't know what to say. Did he think that it wasn't real? Like paralyzed, he reached out his arms for the paper, but it was like automatically. He didn't realize his environment.

She lowered her hand, but before the paper touched his palm, the Gila lizard jumped ahead and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Mmh, you are squeezing me," she hissed.

Terrified Bill loosened his grip. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I only wanted to know whether you aren't a Fata Morgana."

"Do I look like?" she asked.

"No," he breathed. Then he leaned his head closer on her neck.

She cleaned her throat warningly. "That's close enough."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bill stuttered.

In the next moment he relaxed his grasp and moved two steps away.

She winced when she saw tears in his eyes.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Bill bent his arms closer to his body, biting his under lip. "No, it's… it's just…"

He couldn't hold it any longer. "I thought I would never see you again!"

With that, he covered his face with his hands.

For a moment she didn't know what to say. "Uh, and you had planned to come to me again?"

He moved his hands a little more away. "That was my plan."

"Even if my father wants to shoot you?"

He removed his hands completely; his dried tears were still visible. "I would have been careful."

She eyed him interrogatively.

"We know each other just a few hours in these years. What motivates you to do such things?"

"You are a great woman."

"How can you know that?"

He groped for an answer. "Be-because you are. You have that aura."

She crossed her arms skeptically. "Did you read that somewhere?"

"Maybe, but I can't explain it better."

She furrowed her brows and petted her chin.

Did he really mean it?

 _`This kind of love is an illusion, ´_ her sister had said.

Was that an illusion?

She dropped her gaze. Bill tried to follow her eyes, but she didn't allow.

"How long did you wait for me?" she asked.

Bill made one step forward. "Until today."

Suddenly she turned her back on him, staring at the ground.

For a while nobody said one word.

"I… I don't know what I should think." She rubbed her temples.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked carefully.

She turned back. "That I know nothing. That's all too much! I need time to think about it."

Bill moved his head to the side. "What's your plan?"

"I don't know." She crossed her arms again and watched him unsurely. "I don't know you, but…"

"But what?" The Gila monster was like on dynamite.

"But, maybe, we could, maybe, just maybe, we could get acquainted." She put her hands together and looked a little shyly. "Maybe."

"This would be…!"

"But maybe not, too," she interrupted his joy. "Father will disagree."

She winced when he wrapped his hands around hers.

"If so, let's start now."

"Now? With what?" She blushed. Never a man had done something like that with her.

"Acquainting."

"How?"

"Good question."

She thought one second. "Uhm, could you..." She hesitated to ask that question. "Maybe you could tell me your name. You already know my name."

"My name? Uh, William,... but you can call me... Bill."

She gave him a crooked smile. "Alright, _Bill_."

The Gila monster gasped with joy. She said his name!

But then she rubbed her sleeves of her blouse. "Uhm, and about what do you want to talk with me?"

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Uh." She blushed again. "Never somebody had asked me that, but if you want to know…"

"Sheriff?"

The rattlesnake, who had watched the lizards from the distance, turned around. First, he saw two saloon ladies.

"What do you think about it? Or more about her?" Fresca asked and both walked a few steps aside.

The lowered albino rattlesnake lifted his upper body slowly and shyly.

Jake's eyes became a little bigger. For the first time he saw her in the sunlight.

She wore a brown cowgirl hat with light brown line, a light blue scarf around her neck, which was held together with a flower brooch.

"And this was my idea," Melonee said and pointed at the rattlesnake tail where a little necklet wrapped her horn rings.

"And the perfume is from me," Fresca added.

The saloon ladies watched the silent rattlesnake. He needed more than a few seconds until he cleaned his throat. "It looks nice…. Eh."

"That's all?" Melonee and Fresca thought at the same time.

But it was enough for Coral to make her blush and leaned her head on a body part. "Maybe too many things."

"Nice answer," Fresca thought sarcastically, but Melonee took her aside.

"I think we let you alone now."

With that, they left them and both rattlesnakes stayed there and looked at each other.

"Uhm."

"Ehm."

"You're…"

"Thanks."

"I mean… you're welcome."

She gave him a smile. He forced a smile back. He lowered his face and called back his pride.

He was ready to take a new breath for a new sentence when loud voices paid his attention.

"Do I see right, or is that… is that you?"

He turned around.

Melonee and Fresca had stopped and looked at the alley of the store.

Rice and Bill were still standing on the small street. When the female lizard saw them, she was going to run away, but Bill grabbed her arm.

"No, not again," the Gila monster pleaded.

Rice pulled. "I mustn't be here."

"They will not bite you."

"Oh, yes. She is."

The two saloon ladies came closer. Rice's pulls were weaker, but her urge to escape was still there.

In the next second the women stood next to her and touched her arms.

"Oh dear! So long time ago!" Fresca said. "She looks like her mother."

"You grew big," Melonee added. "How is it possible to see you here?"

"Is your sister here, too? Is she still alive?"

"What is your father doing?"

"Please," Bill interrupted. "Let her."

"I-I came just to see… to take a look in the town," Rice stuttered.

She couldn't explain it. Usually she was a girl with fire, but now she felt like a lost little child in a big mall.

The two ladies exchanged glances. Then they looked at Bill.

"Oooh," they murmured finally. "Double couples today."

Now it was Bill who became a little redder in his face.

"Would you excuse us?"

With that, he pulled Rice forward and pushed her to the street.

But shortly after they had reached the roadside other voices met their ears.

"Bill? What are you doing?"

Both lizards winced when they looked into the two faces of Kinski and Chorizo.

"Didn't I have you seen on my father's land, too?" Rice asked.

"No, you didn't," Bill said quickly, who thought it could be too much for her.

"Who's that?" Jake heard Coral's question.

"Long story," the rattlesnake answered.

At the next moment Miss Oats came along the street.

"What's going on here? Is that…"

"It's Joel's daughter," Fresca said.

"What? Elgin!"

The desert cat ran to her. "What's going on?"

"It's Joel's daughter."

More and more people came together and surrounded them. Rice became smaller and smaller inside. Never she had seen so many people and assailed her with questions.

"No, I… I have to go."

With fast steps she ran through the crowd and crossed the street, while the city people remained behind with unanswered questions. A hard discussion murmured through them.

Bill followed her quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I have been here for too long. I have to go back home. Or more, I have to ride back home."

"Can't you stay just a little longer?"

She wanted to ward off his question, but suddenly she stopped and stared at the building next to them. Bill followed her glance and knew what she was thinking.

The lizard girl put together her hands and looked up at the metal building.

"Nothing had changed after all."

She walked a little closer to the bank. It was like a walk in the past.

Bill took off his hat. "I remember the day. I'm sorry for this."

"Me, too," she muttered. "Especially for my sister. It had been a shock for her. It's still always present for her. After that, she never wanted to see a gun anymore. Just father and me are using weapons."

She interrupted herself. She didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"Can I take a look inside?" she asked.

"Oh, of course…" Bill was going to knock, but he hesitated. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

First Bill knocked and wanted to open the door after that, but it had blocked.

After two seconds a key was turned around in the door and Mr. Parsons came out.

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Uhm, we want to go in the bank," Bill explained, but the bank assistant shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Merrimack is controlling the accounting. Nobody should disturb him now."

"In the opening time?" Rice asked with surprise. "It's no lunchtime."

"What opening time?" Mr. Parsons asked back. "The bank is almost empty. Finance work is impossible at the moment. We have to collect the last resources until it could be…" He didn't finish the sentence and waved it with his hand away. "Future will show. Means, if we have a future somehow."

With that, he left them and walked down the street.

"Is it really so bad?" she asked.

Bill kneaded his hat. "No water no future, say the most people."

They didn't know that Jake was in their near and tried to hear every word. He forgot Coral completely, who stood a few meters away and watched him. She wasn't angry with him. His glance was concentrated. What did he want to know from the lizard? Did it have something to do with the drought?

"I'm afraid, we will not survive without water," Bill continued.

"OH," she put her hands over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for this. I just thought father would…"

She bit her under lip.

"What would your father?"

She avoided his glance. "No, it's not what you think."

She stroked over her hair. "It's just something… it's too complicated."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Both winced with shock after that angry, loud voice.

Not far away stood a figure on the street. In his hands a long gun.

Rice grew pale. "Father."


	38. Bad bye

The city people stopped dead on the street and sidewalk.

"It's Joel," somebody said.

A babel of voices arose.

All people came together and looked at the end of the street at the entrance of the town, where the old lizard stood there with a rifle in his hands.

Miss Daisy pressed her bible closer to her body. "Like the last time."

Now it was Mayor John, who had taken notice of all the tumult. On his wheelchair, he rolled to the top of the crowd, still many meters away from the old armed lizard.

"Good day, Joel. What a pleasure to see you again after so a long time."

Joel growled loudly. "The pleasure is NOT all mine! Give my daughter back!"

"Dad!" Rice cried. "I came of my own volition. Don't do something rash!"

"What I do and what I don't do is still my decision," Joel shouted back. "You come back home with me! Immediately!"

Bill cradled her closer. "You have no right to command her."

A scary clicking sound of a gun loading cut the air. Joel was going to shoot at Bill's head.

Quickly Rice made two steps forward.

"Dad, I only wanted to see our hometown. That's not a crime."

"It's more than a crime to see a fella in your near!"

"He only showed me the town."

"Is that the only thing what he is going to show you?!"

She swallowed because of that insult.

Suddenly a big shadow slithered next to her.

"Mr. Joel," Jake said with firm voice. "You can take her with you. She's your daughter, but you aren't allowed to hurt someone of the inhabitants. But if you want to shoot someone than you can do it with me."

The old lizard chuckled evilly; remembering the bullet which Jake had shot at him last night. "My shoulder is still stinging, but you have a little track of more sanity than the lousy pre-sheriff."

He lowered his gun a little. "Daughter, you heard what he said. Come here!"

The hands of the girl trembled. She hated to think it, but in moments like that, she hated her father more than everything.

"But I don't want."

Joel's eyes narrowed into small slits.

"You do what I say!" A dark smiled crossed his lips. "Otherwise… you know, I'm in a position to do much worse things than this. You know what I mean."

Her breath died for a brief moment.

In the next second Bill stepped forward. "She stays here!"

"If so," Joel aimed his gun sharply in his direction. "I will climb over your dead body."

The Gila monster hissed. "Try it…"

"No, Bill." She held his shoulder. "It's okay. I go with my father."

Bill looked at her in disbelief. "What? But you said, I thought…"

She waved her hand. "It's okay. It's the best for all. Let us say, goodbye."

She opened her arms. "Embrace me."

Bill couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He didn't move, and she moved instead. She wrapped her arms around him. He felt how firmly she squeezed him.

"We will see again," she whispered quickly.

Then she released him and walked over to her father. But before she reached him, Joel grabbed her arm and pushed her hard behind himself.

"And you!" He pointed at the rattlesnake. "Never dare to put a scale on my land again!"

With these words, he lifted his gun and shot into the sky several times.

Some women cried and covered their ears.

Then both lizards were gone.

Voices of people filled the air again.

Bill stood still there on the street, realizing what had happened and appealed to Jake.

"Do something!"

"What should I do?" the rattlesnake asked. "He didn't force her. She went with him voluntarily. Let her go. She will know what she is doing."

"Is that all what you have to say?"

Jake gave him a hard glance. "Yes."

The force of the eyes met the Gila monster so hard that it took his ability of speaking for a moment. But just for a brief moment. Then the lizard turned around with rage and walked away to the town hall.

Kinski and Chorizo tried to say an encouraging word. "Hey buddy…"

But Bill pushed him away. With surprise his friends gazed after him.

Chorizo was going to say something, but Kinski held him back. "Let him alone."

The Mexican mouse sighed. "Well, at least he has smiled for a moment."

They looked back where the rattlesnake still stood alone with a grim glance on his face.

A rolling squeak came to a hold behind him. Jake looked behind.

Mayor John gave him a smile. "Thanks Mr. Jake."

"What happened?"

Kinski and Chorizo turned around in surprise and saw Stump with his two boys running in their direction.

"We heard shots," Stump said exhausted. His sons holding on their hands.

Kinski rubbed his forehead. "You will not believe what happened."

* * *

With angry, slow footsteps, Bill walked up the stairs to his room.

She said, they would see each other again. But how? At least everything didn't seem to be too hopelessly. Maybe it was a dawn of hope. But the disappointment about the sheriff's incompetency gave him stomachaches. This was the third time. Should he keep the deputy job? Or would it be the best to part ways?

He stopped immediately. On the doorknob of his room stuck a letter.

Without thinking the Gila monster took it, went in his room and closed the door. He had no much interest to read something, but after he had cast a glance on it, he paused.

"Important telegram," he read. From a man named Jacques.

"Jacques?" Bill got curious. Wasn't that Angelique's boyfriend name?

Bit by bit the memories came back. Of course. He almost forgot. He should look for information about the strange lizard. What was that been? A chameleon?

Bill scratched his head. But why put Miss Daisy the letter here?

He shrugged his shoulders and opened it.

First, he skimmed through the words, but then he stopped and read slower. Second by second, his nails cramped around the paper.

"This can't…"

Suddenly he felt something cold on his neck.

He turned around wildly. He froze with wide open eyes when he looked into the barrel of a gun, be held by a green lizard. The face of the chameleon was neutral and emotionless. But there was a dark shadow in his eyes.

Bill winced and raised his trembling hands slowly when the barrel touched his mouth.

At the same moment the green lizard lifted his free hand and put his pointing finger on his lips. Then he smiled and whispered softly: "Shhhh."


	39. A picture of a rattlesnake and more disaster

It was late in the afternoon. The sun lay very deep over the horizon and threw long shadows over the hill of the cemetery. The gravestones stood still and silent. They didn't care about the future, just the past they kept in their memories. Also the rattlesnake in their near who stood not far away on another hill watched them like forgotten friends. He didn't want to think about the future. He felt like the tombstones which wanted to live in the present, but not what will come.

Jake winced. The slithering sound behind him let him cramp.

"I'm sorry," Coral apologized. "Are you busy?"

The snake sighed and looked behind. She still wore the hat and necklet. In the evening sun it looked more beautiful than in the noon. The red light made her light skin more exotic like an apparition not from the real world.

"You shouldn't be outside," he said monotony.

"I understand."

She wanted to crawl away.

"Wait."

She stopped.

"Alright, you can stay here, but don't absent yourself too much."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

He didn't reply to this question.

"It surprises me that still nobody of the Jenkins Brothers came."

She looked around unsurely.

"But you are sure they will come, aren't you?"

"Who knows. Everything suggests that they could. For this reason, it's a very odd thing."

She placed herself next to him. "You don't have to labor because of us," she muttered lowly. "We are used to traveling around."

"But where should you go?" he asked.

"Maybe we will come through somehow."

"Without a chance to defend yourself?"

She gave him a shocked glance. The bigger rattlesnake didn't look at her face, his eyes were still directed at the gravestones. Then slowly he moved his sight to her.

"Aren't you?"

She didn't know what to say. "I don-t kn-ow what you mean."

"This. About I'm talking."

He lifted his tail gun and touched her left cheek. He turned her head to the right side so that he could see the side of her face.

"Clear cuts over the venom glands."

He released her. "That wasn't a cosmetic surgery, was it?"

She dropped her gaze and the rattlesnake found his answer in this way.

"No," she began with weak voice. "It wasn't."

He narrowed his eyes more. He was right with his guess.

"Completely?"

She nodded with lowered face. "Yes. I'm dry like the sand around."

"How long have you been nonvenomous?"

"So many years, that I can't remember when they cut through my venom canals."

"Who?"

"Humans. For their safety."

"But against your health."

She lowered her face so deep that the hat covered her albino eyes.

A soft wind blew around them. No one more seemed to breathe life. There lay a heaviness over the reptiles.

"Am I still a rattlesnake?" she whispered.

He lifted his armed end of his tail and shook it.

"I have no real rattle tail, but people call me still a rattlesnake."

Now she lifted her face higher.

"But what about me? No camo color, no venom, no home, no… with nobody."

His eyes moved to the desert where the sun was almost gone.

"Colors have no meaning here," he muttered. "Venom doesn't control your being, and… isn't your home here now?"

She looked up. "Is it?"

He touched her with a surprised glance. "Isn't it?"

* * *

Mr. Parsons looked at the clock. He shook his head. Mr. Merrimack hasn't left the bank yet. "He never needed so extremely long for the accounting. Very strange. Better I look in on him."

* * *

"But…" she avoided his eyes. "I don't know whether I should stay here. Priscilla can hide easily somewhere, but me… They could find me. And they will retract me. And maybe much worse."

The rattlesnake sheriff narrowed his eyes. "Not if I prevent it."

"That could be dangerous," she submitted. "They will never give up their plans to own the land."

He rattled his tail. "It's just because of the missing water. But if I find it, it could end the useless fight."

The albino snake shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure. They want more than water. They want to rule the town, instead of the Danby Clan."

"The Danby Clan," the male rattlesnake muttered darkly. "I almost forgot their old family war. But if we have water again, it would end the drought in this town at least."

Thoughtfully, Coral looked out into the desert. "In my tribe there is an old legend about how to find water."

She looked at him. "Have you ever seen the many cacti that grow around here?"

"Yes," Jake replied with confusion as she continued.

"When I first saw her, I thought it would be snakes, which were looking out of the ground. Then they told me, it was the Spanish dagger. But in general, they call them Walking cactus here."

Jake looked at her in surprise. "Walking?"

"According to an old legend, they actually walk across the desert to find water. Of course, I wanted to know whether there was something to it and I often watched them, to see if they would move. I thought I could follow them, they would lead me to someplace wonderful. Someplace with enough water for everyone. Some people draw circles on the ground around the cactus to see if they have moved."

Jake paused. Now he remembered the circle that had been drawn in the sand around the cactus on Stumps farm. Were Stump and his family believing in this legend, too?

Coral sighed. "I always watched them. I never saw them move."

She winced. "Oh, now you must think I'm crazy."

"No, no, not at all," Jake said quickly, although it was quite unbelievable to him. In this life, he had never cared much about legends. Not even after the armadillo had preached to him from a legend of a Spirit of the West.

Coral wasn't sure if he was bored with her speech and asked another question.

"Why is the water gone?"

"I'm not sure. I have hoped she would say something if she talks with him."

"Who?"

"One of Joel's daughters. The one who came in town this morning."

She watched him questioningly. "What has missing water to do with her and her father?"

The rattlesnake bit his underlip. "Maybe nothing, but I just have a theory."

"About what?"

"THE BANK'S BEEN ROBBED! THE BANK'S BEEN ROBBED! THE BANK'S BEEN ROBBED!"

Both rattlesnakes looked up like electrified.

Mr. Parsons ran over the streets of the town like a mad man and cried again and again the same words. The city people looked out of their houses while Mr. Parsons still ran over the street.

"Good Lord! The bank's been robbed!"

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"It's gone!" the bank assistant continued with loud voice. "The water's all gone!"

"What'd he say?" another one on the sidewalk asked.

"He said, the bank's been robbed," Mr. Snuggles said shaken by that news.

* * *

With shock the city people stared speechlessly at the open safe where the water had been the last time. They went apart when the rattlesnake slithered through them to the crime scene where Mr. Parsons stood, still looking at it in disbelief.

"Oh, sheriff, how could that happen?"

"Touch nothing," Jake cut his word. "Tell me, what happened?"

"I was looking for Mr. Merrimack. He didn't come out of the bank and I came in and found this mess."

With both hands, he pointed over a big hole that gaped in the floor of the safe.

The rattlesnake crawled closer. The one who stole the water did a good job for this. The whole ground had penetrated so that it had been no problem for him to transport it away without seeing by someone.

"What should we do now?" somebody asked desperately. "Someone stole the water."

"The last drop what had given us hope."

"What now, Mr. Jake?"

"What are we gonna do now, sheriff?"

"Yes, we need that water."

"We're all going to die!"

"My friends," Mayor John said and rolled with his wheelchair forward. "We all know what we have to do now."

"And this should be?" Elgin asked.

"We form a posse, shouldn't we, Mr. Jake?"

He looked back, but the sheriff didn't listen to him. He was bending down over the hole and slicked with his tongue again and again over a special point on the damaged floor.

"Uhm, Mr. Jake?"

But Jake was just listening to his tongue. The smell of the bank workers, city people. Meanwhile he knew every odor trail in that town, but this odor… He knew that smell. But why should they do that?

"Mr. Jake?"

"Mm?"

Now he realized Mayor John's voice.

"What?"

"I think, I made the suggestion for a posse, shouldn't we?"

"Mm, yes, we should."

* * *

The whole town stood in front of the sheriff office. Jake sat on the terrace and looked over the crowd. Coral and Priscilla stood a little apart from all people.

"What's wrong?" Coral asked and watched how the little girl was always pulling her shirt.

"This new suit is a little uncomfortable."

The saloon ladies gave her a school uniform what she didn't seem to like.

"Oh, I think it looks very nice," Coral said and covered her smiling mouth.

But then she kept silent again when she saw a figure, what she had never seen. It stood near the neighbor's house and exchanged some words with Mrs. Daisy. The rodent woman covered her mouth and looked afraid. The albino rattlesnake narrowed her eyes. Who was that guy?

"Listen, people," Jake began. "It's going to be night. The one, who is ready to follow the thieves in the night, should raise his hand now."

Kinski and Chorizo were the first ones who came to word.

"Where is Bill?" Chorizo hissed to Kinski.

But the rabbit shook his head. "I have no idea. I hope he didn't run away again."

"But what if we don't find the water."

All people looked behind and watched how Mrs. Daisy went ahead. "What if they have already drunk the whole water. And without water, we have no hope anymore! And it didn't help us, that you were in town."

Before Jake could open his mouth, Mayor John rolled next to him and raised his hands.

"My friends, I can give you something water from my last emergency reserves, what I got from selling my personal properties. And to your question, I'm sure we will make it. With someone by our side who has the power to bring back the water."

He looked at Jake who didn't know what to answer.

"The people have to believe in something," Mayor John whispered at him. "They believe in you. Let them believe."

With that the turtle rolled a little aside so that everyone had a full view on the rattlesnake.

But the snake stood there and looked unsurely.

Then his glance stuck on Coral. Their eyes met each other for a long while. She smiled and he smiled back a little. He closed his eyes, then he looked over the city people heads.

"Thanks, Mayor John," he began. "I appreciate it, and I would like to say the same. But maybe I have some troubles to find the right words. Because I've been living here for more than a few days. I'm still not a long-time inhabitant like you live here and you all. But after what I heard, the drought started over 10 years ago, didn't it? Well, I have not much to say, I can just talk what I have seen and experienced in these few weeks. And maybe you think I can't talk about hope. But truth be told, before I came here in this town, I had no hope, too. On the contrary to you. You had more hope for life than me. But after I saw your situation, you gave me more hope than you think."

He looked at John.

"As the founder of this town, you never gave up your town. Despite the crisis, what is heavy burdened with you. Your life is hard, I saw. But I saw much harder life. But you still hope, despite the water became less you hoped that the water could come back. I didn't know to expect after I became the sheriff. But in these few days, I'm feeling confident that there is hope, despite you can't see it. And if you can't see it, as long until then believe in me. And despite it seems to be useless, don't worry."

He paused a moment. The people watched him. Everyone didn't dare to interrupt him. A warm glance waved over the rattlesnake face.

"I will bring the water back. Just trust me."

[BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!]

All people cried.

Bullets had perforated the sheriff sign until it hanged half down.

The crowd turned around, seeing who had fired the shots.


	40. Dead people don't shoot

Still his gun raising he blew over the smoking barrel of his revolver. All what had eyes, stared at the chameleon which stood on the empty street behind the collected inhabitants. His face impression was more serious than while his first appearance. It was a difficult interpreting language of mimic and mimicry.

The gun in one hand, the barrel showed up to the sky, his other arm limber hanging down. His lips didn't smile, but wasn't angry at the same time. His face was a mixture of satisfaction, triumph, coldness and superiority.

"Interesting speech," he said. "But without content."

He put the revolver back in the holster with relaxed fingers. Then he laid his hands on the colts and walked forward through the still shocked crowd. Walking straight up to the rattlesnake. All people followed him with their eyes.

Coral narrowed her eyes with mistrustfulness. It was the same guy who had talked to Mrs. Daisy a short moment ago.

"What do you dare?" Spoons asked as the first one who managed to say a word.

The chameleon stopped abruptly. His glance cut the air that silenced all.

But then, a cheeky smile swiped his lips.

"You asked me for my name, didn't you?"

He didn't look at Spoons who had asked him that yesterday. His face directed at the ground, his fingers rubbing the revolvers in his holsters.

"I'm glad you asked me that."

He lifted his face completely, took a glance to the sky, just after that to look around with played secretiveness. His hands were still placed on his revolvers.

"And I'm happy to tell you that."

"I thought his name is Nobody, isn't it?" Somebody said to everybody around.

The lizard made a hard-curving movement, leaning against a pole. He had reached the sheriff office and was very close to Jake. The rattlesnake didn't say anything. His stomach cramped. There was something in the air what told him something bad was coming. While the chameleon was talking, he lowered his face so that his hat hid his eyes.

"I have many names. Many people call me Nobody, other people Mister Invisible. But in the past, the most people knew me under just one name."

He paused for effect.

"Name's –"

He looked up.

"Rango."

Confusion spread through the crowd. Everybody looked at his neighbor, didn't believe what the stranger had said.

"Rango?" somebody asked. "The Rango who can shoot faster than… whatever…, killed the whole Wild-Gun-Gang and has eyes on his back?"

The chameleon smiled.

"This can't be," Mr. Snuggles cried. "The one who wore that name is dead."

In a split second, the chameleon pulled his revolver and shot at him. The bullet hit Snuggles's hat and fired it to the ground.

All people were silent.

Rango grinned evilly. "Can dead people do _this_?"

Mr. Snuggles shook his head wildly and angled for his hat.

The chameleon relaxed and put his revolver away in a calm way.

"But well, you have a point. Indeed. I was declared legally dead. But not really."

He crossed his arms and looked around. "I just thought it would be time to retire into a new life and for this reason, I needed a grandiose finale."

He loosened himself from the pole and walked around. His steps chilled and casual.

"But now you are back?" somebody asked carefully.

"Yes, I came back." He glanced up to the sky. "Back, to take revenge."

His eyes wandered to the rattlesnake.

A murmur went around. All people had no idea what he was talking about.

Mayor John, who stood not far away rubbed his hands deep in thoughts.

Meanwhile, the chameleon had made a few steps closer to the snake. Both stared at each other.

"Well," Rango began with composed voice. "I heard you've been telling about how you want to bring back the water, wasn't it?"

Again, he let wander his glance. Stump, who stood in the near of Kinski, took his kids closer when the chameleon started to move. "And all these good folks here believe you, don't they?"

The green lizard strolled along the crowd. "Why, they believe you would do it? Seems these folks trust you? They think you're gonna save their little town. They think you're gonna save their little souls."

His hard eyes stuck on Coral who had taken Priscilla in her coils.

The yellow eyes turned back to Jake. "But we know better, don't we?"

While Jake narrowed his eyes with unsureness and presentiment, the chameleon clawed at Coral's scarf and pulled her down to his eye level.

"Listen, venom lady. Your at one time noble savior is a grim reaper of souls."

He looked back at the rattlesnake. Then the chameleon released the scared female snake and walked forward.

"What did you promise them?" he asked the snake. "That you would keep the water in town? You said, as long as you are in town, you would protect the water. But it's gone now."

His next words belonged to the people. "Do you really believe he will protect you? What do you know about him? Where do you think he came from? Was his behavior a normal way?"

All eyes wandered to Jake.

"You didn't tell them?" The chameleon sounded surprised, but he knew the snake haven't said it. "You didn't tell where you came from what town, or better said… from what farm?"

For the first time a wincing movement went through the rattlesnake.

The chameleon put his hands back on his colts and walked forward. With every step he counted a one word.

"One mother - one father - five children - one grandfather - one cook - two maidservants - ten workers… one estate owner."

He stopped. The eye contact very serious and hard.

"What does that tell you?"

The eyes of the rattlesnake had filled with shock and terrified.

_Was he…?_

When the snake didn't reply he continued.

"Did you really forget? Three weeks and four days ago?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kinski asked who had recovered from the chameleon's surprising appearing.

The chameleon didn't look at him, his eyes still directed at Jake.

"Didn't he tell that? Many days ago, there was a robbery on a big ranch."

He looked around.

"Attacked by a snake gang."

The rattlesnake lowered his glance, avoiding the staring eyes of the people.

"I had nothing to do with that," he hissed.

"You had been there," the chameleon reaffirmed.

"It had been a COINCIDENCE!"

Now the rattlesnake lifted his face again. Bitter and angry in the same time.

"I've already told the judge."

He lowered his glance a little again. His voice died.

"But nobody believed me."

Silence fell. Nobody said a word. Even the wind seemed to hold his breath.

Everybody didn't know what to think about the rattlesnake. Coral winced when she felt how Priscilla tapped her from the side and looked at her askingly. But the albino snake had no answer for her question.

All people seemed to be confused. Except for Rango who still stared down at the snake. He crossed his arms and showed no mercy for this situation.

"Eye witnesses saw you shooting."

"I didn't kill them!" Jake retorted back. "I just tried to defend them! I stood in the middle of the farm!"

"But they found your bullet in one of the corpse's legs."

The snake hissed growlingly. "Yes, my bullets were there, but nobody was killed by a bullet of mine! That had been a mistake. I hit him with my bullet because of the thick smoke. They had set the farm on fire."

"And they found a dead body in your coils."

The rattlesnake was on the point of losing his self-control. "I wanted to help him! I dragged him out of the burning house!"

"You came under arrest."

"Just because I am a snake! It had nothing to do with that!"

"And why did you flee before they could execute you?"

Jake breathed loudly and stressful. His eyes burned like fire, but they couldn't impress the stranger in front of him.

Finally, the snake gave in and lowered his glance. "They gave me no chance for a fair process."

He closed his eyes. "Who believes in a rattlesnake?"

All people looked at each other.

"How does it come that Rango, the famous killer in the west, is looking for a wanted by the justice person?"

All eyes stared at Kinski, who had enough from Rango's allegations.

"Yes," Chorizo added. "Why the whole work with destroying his hiding, if the justice will do the work?"

He stepped behind Kinski, just in case if Rango wanted to shoot him. But instead the chameleon replied.

"It was something personal."

Chorizo breathed in relief.

"The man who had been the estate owner of the ranch – the one who they found in the coils of this creature – he was my father."

A silent outcry went through the city people. Regardless whether they believe Jake or not, but everybody knew the snake was a dead man.

Even Jake seemed to know that very well and stood there like a death row inmate.

A loud shot let everyone scream. First, they expected a dead body somewhere, but instead the chameleon only shot into the air to get silence.

"Now, my search is over," he said as if his shooting was the most normal in the world. "I found you. But there is still one last thing to do."

He lowered his gun and aimed it at the rattlesnake who glared at the barrel. The chameleon moved his finger on the trigger. Slowly, very slowly the snake moved to the left side.

His gun followed the rattlesnake movements.

"You can't flee," Rango said mockingly. "There is no way where you can go."

He smiled. "I took special care for that."

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Daisy cried.

To the left and to the right of the end of the town street stood roadrunners with riders.

"The Jenkins Brothers," Elgin said loudly.

"And with their cousins," Spoons added when he counted more than seven men.

Step by step the riders rode down the street. In the evening light of the sun it was like a picture of a town apocalypse.

The city people went closer together. Joey Jenkins rode first, closely followed by his two brothers Josey and Jannie.

"Hello everybody," Joey greeted and lifted his hat politely. "Didn't I tell you we would meet again?"

"Did you?" Josey asked with surprise.

"Shut up," Joey hissed, but changed his face into a smile.

"And seeing old lost friends, how nice."

His glance fell on Coral who ducked her head. Priscilla had hidden behind her.

"Well, welcome to our little family meeting."

All Jenkinses laughed.

"Why did you come here?" Mayor John dared to ask.

"Nice question, shell roller," Joey said mockingly. "Your little intruder invited us for a little favor. We circle the snake; he can kill it and we get the town. How nice is that?"

"Nice, nice," his brother Jannie said. "But where is it now?"

All eyes looked at an empty place.

Joey looked around wildly. In a corner of a yard behind the houses he realized a little movement.

"He tries to flee! After him!"

* * *

The blood rushed through Jake's head, like a nightmare had found him.

He didn't know how, but he wanted to come away from here. The rattlesnake dashed through the houses until he reached the end of the town. But suddenly he stopped when two shadows rode in his direction with revolvers in their hands.

Two other Jenkins cousins had waited for him and rode at him with loaded guns.

Like in a trance the rattlesnake turned around by instinct to search shelter. Not too early and bullets flew through the air.

The other Jenkins members heard the shots and knew where the snake was now and opened the fire as well.

Jake had no other chance than to slither through the alleys like he did when the hawk hunted him.

Why didn't he shoot?

Damn. He twisted around and shot in all directions. But as long as he thought his hunters had enough, other shots flew over his head from behind.

The Jenkins family had hidden on every house.

Damn it was too many.

"You can't escape," he heard Joey's voice. "You are in a trap like a… trapped snake."

Suddenly a harsh arm pushed the Jenkins leader aside.

"Hurt him," Rango warned. "But don't kill him. He belongs to me."

* * *

Stressed and exhausted the snake pressed himself on a back house wall. It was a trap without a back door.

Back door?

Under door.

His eyes wandered to the bank. Without hesitation, he slithered over to the building. Suddenly he felt other eyes which had directed at him. A short glance back and the glaring chameleon eyes connected their visual contact for a limit of a second. That short time was enough for Jake to know, the chameleon had him in his gun target.

With a fast movement the rattlesnake turned around and fired. The chameleon wasn't on guard. One bullet hit him and he fell to the ground with a loud scream.

Jake didn't care more about him.

"He wants to hide?" Joey was more than surprised when he saw the snake disappearing in the bank. "In this case we have to buy him back."

Together with a few cousins and brothers, they ran over to the iron house and stopped in front of the door.

"I knew it. Snakes are and shall mean cowards. HEY! Nice, the game is over. Come out!"

But there was no reaction in the bank house.

Joey snorted amusedly.

"Josey, Jonny, Jeda, Josha. Rushing into the bank."

His companions chuckled. "With pleasure."

With a loud attack scream, they crashed the door and ran inside. But instead of a gunfire the voices died and silence fell.

"Joey?" Jonny said and looked out through the door outside. "He isn't inside."

"What do you mean?"

Quickly Joey ran through the entrance. His brother pointed ahead to the destroyed safe where a big hole gapped in the ground. "That's what I mean."

Joey opened his mouth in disbelief.

"What the damn cursed hell…?"

He didn't about what he should be angrier. About the gone snake or about the fact that the water tank was gone, too.

For a brief moment the leader was confused. Until his brain began to work again.

"After him!" Joey shouted. "Catch him!"

* * *

With pressed lips the chameleon who still lay on the street held his upper leg. Then he withdrew the hand, which was blood-red covered.

He hissed with pain and rage. His glancing eyes focused the bank where the snake was gone. He narrowed his eyes.

"Run away, run away. You can't escape. I will find you again. I will hunt you until down to hell."

* * *

With wide eyes Coral watched how eight of Joey's men jumped into the bank.

"What are they doing?" Priscilla asked.

But Coral didn't answer her question. Instead, she looked around wildly.

"You have to disappear."

"And what about you?"

"Don't care for me. I'm too big. But you…"

She stopped when she saw the two saloon ladies running down the street.

"Take her."

Melonee didn't ask and lifted her skirt. "Here you can hide."

The girl wanted to protest, but Coral pushed her forward and the Aye-Aye disappeared under the saloon lady's dress.

Fresca made sure that nobody could see her.

"Stay with us."

With worried face, the snake followed them with her eyes until they disappear in the next building.

A clicking sound behind her made her turn around where Joey's grinning face met hers.

"Nice outfit, but I don't think you want to dirty it in a cell, do you?"

* * *

Dry soil, dirt and dust trickled down his face and took his breath. He tasted sand in his mouth.

But he didn't care. He felt nothing anymore. His only instinct cried to run.

He thought about nothing. He didn't wonder why there were so many tunnels under the town; didn't ask where it went and where he will arrive.

There was no activity in his head, just darkness like darkness surrounded him. There was no light in the tunnel, but he trusted his senses. When he reached a junction, he didn't think and followed the smell what he had smelled on the entrance of the tunnel. If somebody had stolen the water, they must come out somewhere.

Suddenly he stopped. With shocked eyes he stared into a deep abyss. It hadn't need much and he would be falling down. Soft light filled the hall where he stood now.

What's that?

He flicked his tongue. A very, very weak smell of water lay in the thin air. Maybe it had been a natural underground tank for the water. But now it was dry.

Narrow plateaus on stone pillars formed a bridge-looking way through it.

"I'm sure he took this tunnel," loud voices echoed behind him.

He had no other chance. Carefully but quickly, he crossed the stony way. At least it wasn't long and he reached firm ground under his belly again. But to his terror the tunnel ended here. But how could it be? The smell had guided him to this point. And why was the light so colorful? He looked up.

Red sunlight shined down through a hole over him.

With last forces he climbed up. Fresh air filled his lungs when he pierced through the small opening. He stood in the desert. No one was there. The evening sun was almost gone and threw long shadows to the earth.

He remembered the Jenkinses. But if they would come out, he would be without protection.

Unless…

Hastily he crawled around until he found a little rock. With effort, he shoved it to the hole and put it on it. He didn't take the time to watch the improvised blockade. He wanted nothing. Just come away from that place.

He didn't know how long he slithered away. But when he thought he could break together every moment he sank down next to a hill. The last sun beams shined his face until it disappeared in the cold twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you can read, I used some parts of the movie. I hope you liked the chapter.  
> When I wrote about, that Rango killed the Wild-Gun-Gang, it should be a similar gang like the Wild-Bunch-Gang which lived in the 19th century.


	41. Dark night in Dirt

Doc scared marrow-deep when the chameleon released the safety catch of his revolver, which was pointed at the rabbit.

"One wrong movement", the green lizard warned.

"Yes, Sir."

Rango lay with the belly on the treatment table in Doc's house. His leg lay free.

After the rattlesnake had escaped, he had gone to the Doc office to treat his shot wound.

With trembling fingers, Doc cleaned the injury and stitched it up. The bullet wasn't sticking in.

Suddenly, without knocking, the door opened and Joey came in.

"Why didn't you tell me, there is no water in the bank anymore?!"

Rango narrowed his eyes angrily. "That was non-scheduled."

Joey growled loudly. "I advise you to bring us the water or you can sing your last song."

"Watch your language!" Rango shouted and aimed this gun at him. "Or you can spit blood instead of words! I said you can get the water if you apprehend the goddamn rattlesnake."

Joey's brother Jim and cousin Jajo held their leader's shoulders.

"Calm down, Joey," Jim hissed.

"Yes," Jajo agreed.

The Jenkins Brother leader took a deep breath. "Well, the water was stolen, what now?"

The chameleon lowered his revolver. "I sympathize with your situation. Because of my current severely limited movement I will need time to continue my snake hunt. But something preys on my mind." A cold smile crossed his mouth. "I still have a score to settle with an old man."

He leaned his upper body on the elbows on the table in a lazy way. "For this reason, I have a plan B for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was loud in the saloon. Joey's brothers and cousins had taken their place on the counter and drank one cactus juice bottle after another.

Not far away in a lonely corner which lay separate from the main saloon room under the stairs, covered with a curtain, peeked one eye through it and watched the boozy session.

She winced when two little hands gave her dress a tug.

"What's going on there?" Portley asked.

But Fresca pushed him away.

"Go back to your father."

With silent protest Portley ran through a little door into a little back room. In the room stood a table with some chairs. Stump, Stanley and Kinski sat around it and were hoping that the bandits will go to sleep soon.

"Portley," Stump cried. "I said, you should stay with me."

"Why can't we go back to mum?" Portley asked, but his father shook his head.

"Not as long as that guy is in Doc's office."

"He's right, big boy," Kinski said and took him on his lap. "Stay with us. It's the best for all of us now."

"Where's the big snake?" Stanley asked.

Both men sighed.

"We don't know, kid."

Their eyes wandered to the door, where Fresca came through and closed it.

"They are still busy with drinking," she said and took a seat next to Kinski.

"Thanks for shelter," the rabbit said.

Fresca nodded. "No problem."

"Where's the girl?" Kinski continued his questions.

"She is with Melonee, don't worry."

At this moment, the back door opened and Chorizo came in.

"Anything new?" Stump asked.

"Mr. Merrimack is gone," the desert mouse said without forewords. "Mr. Parsons said, he can't find him. Since the water is gone, he is gone too."

All exchanged glances.

"By the way, do you know where Bill is?" Chorizo asked without more explanations.

Stump shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't see him since the morning."

Kinski crossed the arms. "Maybe he ran away again."

The mouse raised the eyebrows. "Where?"

"What do you think?" Kinski said with a bored undertone and rubbed over his face. "I'm tired of running behind him."

Fresca watched the mouse. "And Coral? Where did they bring her? Priscilla asked for her."

Chorizo took off his hat. "We have no knowledge about it."

For a moment there was silence around the table. Even Portley and Stanley didn't dare to say one word.

Finally, the mouse hit with the flat hand on the table.

"What should we do now?" he asked. "We have no water and at the end no sheriff anymore." A deep sighed escaped his mouth. "As long as we could call him a sheriff."

Stump dropped his glance. "I can't believe that he is a murderer."

All faces wandered to him.

"How do you want to know?" Chorizo asked.

A warm smile played on Stump's mouth. "I know that Meggy would say so. After all what had happened on our home, she would say, we should trust him."

Silence fell again. Until Fresca nodded.

"Maybe you've got a point there. If he was, he had shot the green lizard already."

"And what are you trying to say to that?" Kinski asked. "Even if he is a good one, what I'm thinking too, we don't know where he is. And because of the Jenkins Clan it's impossible to leave the town."

Chorizo slapped on his hat. "True that. All what we can do is wait and hope, that everything will be over soon." He silenced a few seconds. "Just if we survive that invasion."

Fresca leaned back and sighed deeply, her glance up to the room ceiling. "Farewell, Mr. Jake. God be with you, wherever you are now."


	42. Moments of insights

A soft breeze crossed the lonely alleys of the desert and raised itself into the evening sky. The heat of the day calmed down. Stars appeared in the darker parts. Freshness and a slight coldness came in and took the part. The rattlesnake blinked. It was dark night in the desert. Just the moon gave his lights and cast long shadows on earth.

Slowly the snake lifted and crawled its way, without aim, without a plan. He just followed his instinct.

He passed cactuses. Their shadows moved because of the rising moon. But he didn't realize them. They were just decoration in the environment.

He noticed nothing. His glance was empty.

He crossed sand dunes. His sander marks melted like ice through the blurring wind.

All the time he had to think about everything and nothing.

Why had that come? He had been ready to die after a car had hit him. Now he had begun something without to bring it to its end.

Pictures reflected his mind. Voices. Faces. Lights. Shadows. Everything faded away.

He felt like alone in the world. Now he missed the feeling of being home. The room in the town hall where he had spent the nights. The greetings of Mayor's old voice. The smell of Coral's perfume. The sand on his lips through the tunnels. He could still taste it.

His attention woke up. Something had moved in the distance. Lights. He lifted his head, where he could see the red flowing lights of the cars over the road. There where he had met the armadillo.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound. As if the cars would call to him that he should come.

Inch by inch, he came closer, until one meter apart from the road.

There were more cars on the road than in the noon.

He watched them. Then he curled and stayed there silently. His glance like far away in empty space.

Since he can think, he had always cursed the day, when the life had born him as a snake.

He had lived a life in seclusion.

Months ago, he came to a ranch somewhere in the south. It was similar like Stump's.

When one day changed everything.

A gang of snakes had robbed the farm. They had burned down everything.

He had been in near. He had shot. The noise had lured other farmers from far away. After the battle, the gang was gone. Just one dead victim. The others had fled. But the farmer family and the workers were dead, too. He was ready to testify in court. But nobody believed him. He was found guilty of that crime. Or to be an accomplice of the gang. The snake gang had known as a cruel collection of criminals in the area. But nobody had ever counted or taken a closer look to them, so that he was automatically a part of them for the people.

After the rendition of judgment, he managed to escape. He had had no plan where. But he came here.

But the past will overtake him again and again. Regardless how far he will travel.

There was no way to escape. They will hunt him until the end of his life. The judiciary, now a bounty hunter. No place in the world could hide him.

He lifted his eyes.

There is just one place where nobody could follow him.

Maybe the only way of escape.

He didn't know how long, but sometimes he decided for this last step.

It could be the best. He was old. He had lived the main part of his life.

Slowly, very slowly he neared the edge of the lifeless underground of black top.

He coiled his body more together. He didn't want to feel the same pain as after his first car accident, where a car just drove over a little part of his long body. No. It should happen fast and all and done.

He took off his hat with his gun tail and took the hat brim in his mouth.

He hesitated a while until he'd got the feeling that it was the best moment of his demise.

The banished snake took his last minutes to recall his life for a last time.

Then he waited until the next car was gone. Then he moved. He felt how his belly left the sandy floor and touched the rough tarmac of the deadly road.

In the corner of the eye, he saw the next car coming.

He took his body closer together. The car drove over him. He was too much in the middle of the traffic line. Maybe the next one. He didn't want to see it. His glance kept ahead. Lights shot around and above. The rush of the by human driving machines. Nobody saw him. Nobody cared. Nothing seemed to notice him. Not even the rushing wind around. He was like a nothing.

He stopped in his crawling walking. His belly scales touched sandy, dusty ground.

His eyes wandered down. It wasn't a hole in the street floor. It was the end. The other side.

Was he run over without noticing? Was that the afterlife?

He looked down at himself.

His body was still the same. No scratch, no pain, no scrape.

Another rushing pushing wind blew in his back. The cars continued. The life on the street went on, but the time around seemed to stop.

_Death? Where are you?_

He couldn't feel his body anymore. His mind went black.

_Death. Take my soul._

His nerves went numb. He let fall himself and crashed down.

The noise on the road kept on. The moon shined down to the silence filled site.

Suddenly the ground came to live. Bugs rolled up. They crawled and surrounded the motionless body of the snake. Like something would call them. Gently they took the snake on their backs and transported him far away deeper through the other side of the road.


	43. The Spirit of the West

Glaring light hurt his eyes. It was like looking into a burning spotlight. With a pained groan, the snake pressed them together. After a while he got used to the light, but he still had to blink hard before he took a closer look. He was lying on a sandy area that seemed extremely strange to him. No big stones, and no rocks. It was like in another world. Only his hat lay next to him. The rattlesnake thrust the tip of its tail and with a weary movement he put the hat back on his head.

Gradually the snake recovered from the deep sleep. Then she struggled to straighten up and looked around. But he couldn't see a clear horizon. Just bright sunlight and a haze that floated around him like mist. When he turned around, he startled when a large, unknown white object appeared just a meter away from him.

First, he thought it was a car. But on closer inspection, he realized that this vehicle was much smaller. Like all other vehicles, it had black wheels, but the rest was rather unusual. It consisted only of a hood with a rear and front window and was without doors.

The rattlesnake was shocked again when he saw strange figures in a kind of basket. They were little men, and golden, like little statues.

_Golden guardians?_

Stunned these words came back to him. He crawled around the strange white vehicle.

_White. Alabaster? The alabaster carriage?_

Hadn't the armadillo been talking about that? But if these were the first items, whom did they belong to? Was it...?

When his gaze wandered further forward, his reptilian heart almost stopped. A man stood not far away. With a hat and cape. And dusty clothes.

Could this be who the armadillo was talking about?

_The Spirit of the West?_

Reluctantly, he crept closer to the man. He had turned his back on him and seemed to be scanning the floor for something.

The rattlesnake took a deep breath and did something what he had never dared to do before.

He was trying to talk to a human.

"H-hello? Excuse me…"

At that moment the man bent down and picked something up from the floor.

"Ah, there's a beaut," were his first rough words. They sounded almost thoughtful and thoughtful.

Jake craned his neck and saw that the human was holding a fishing hook. He also noticed the device that he was carrying with him now. It was a metal detector.

"Sometimes you got to dig deep to find what you're looking for", the western man continued. His eyes shifted to the rattlesnake behind him. "So you made it."

The rattlesnake swallowed. Usually, he always fled immediately when humans came near, but here he felt no reason to be afraid, which is why he dared to continue the dialogue.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Searching," the men replied and put the fishing hook which he had found in a collecting box. "Same as you."

Jake looked down. "I don't… I don't even know what I'm looking for any more. All what I wanted was a quiet life. But they don't let me."

There was a pause and Jake dared to ask another question.

"So you are the Spirit of the West?"

It sounded rather skeptically.

The man stood up and tucked the collected fishing hooks under his shirt.

"These days they got a name for just about everything."

He swung the metal detector on his shoulder and turned to the rattlesnake.

"But doesn't matter what they call you. It's the deeds make the man."

With that, he walked past the snake to his alabaster-colored car.

"Yeah, but my deeds just made things worse," Jake replied. "They believed in me, but now I've somehow disappointed them. Somehow they need some kind of hero."

"Then be a hero."

The snake snorted. "The last time I tried to help others, I was convicted. I am a snake Something that nobody wants to have in their neighborhood. I will always be hated for that. I'm only an image of evil. Basically, I'm not even supposed to be here."

"That's right," the Spirit of the West continued and sat down in the little car. "You came a long way to find something that isn't out here. Don't you see? This is not about you. It's about them."

The rattlesnake looked at him absently. "But I can't go back. That would be my end."

"Then why did you want to commit suicide instead?"

That silenced the snake.

The man raised the corners of his mouth a little. "So, don't know that you got a choice. It's not the time for your death. There are still some who need you. No man can walk out on his own story."

With that the little car started, drove off, steered it in a curve and drove out into the desert. As soon as he disappeared into the haze, the air became clearer again and the vast plains of Death Valley stretched out in its lonely splendor. The sky shone in the sun, only a few scattered clouds moved across the sky.

"So you made it," a rough old voice said from behind him.

In surprise, the rattlesnake turned around. It was the armadillo.

"That's right, amigo," the armadillo continued. "The other side of the road."

Jake's mouth stayed open for a moment. "How did you...?"

He didn't finish the sentence. Somehow, he was no longer surprised. That was a crazy place.

His gaze wandered back in the direction in which the man with the white car had disappeared.

"Did you just see that?"

"We each see what we need to see," the armadillo said good-naturedly. Then he nodded with his head forward. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Both looked out over the peaceful barren landscape. It was all extremely lonely, and yet so beautifully untouched.

Jake sighed deeply. "Yeah, it is."

"Come, my friend," the armadillo said. "I want to show you something."

Together they walked through the hot country until they arrived at a strange place. Not seeing my Jake properly at first, or his senses would be deceiving him. But an old fishing boat was actually stuck in the desert floor.

"Many years ago, this entire valley was covered in _agua_ ," the armadillo said. "Now only one question remains..."

He didn't speak on, but gave Jake time to finish the sentence for him.

"Where did it go?"

His gaze wandered to the side, where not far away was one of the large dried-up cactuses. The snake looked up at the plant.

The sight of the so-called walking cactus made him think of the circle on Stumps ranch that had been drawn around the cactus. What had Coral told him about the old legend? They would run across the desert looking for the water.

Suddenly the cactus began to move gently, as if it were directing its "head" in a certain direction. Jake's eyes wandered down.

The roots of the cactus came to life and began to move.

The cactus moved. Like an octopus in the sand.

The snake watched as if spellbound as the cactus crawled centimeter by centimeter. And just a little further back, many more of these plants did the same thing. As if they were following a call.

_Following something._

"They follow the water," the rattlesnake muttered, completely confused. "They follow the water!"

Immediately he set off to chase their route. The armadillo stayed close on his heels. The cacti continued to wander over a range of hills and came to a halt further up.

When Jake had finally reached the highest hill, he stopped dead in place. A huge human city stretches out in front of him in a valley.

Las Vegas.

Shops, skyscrapers and the famous casinos everywhere.

In the run-up to the urban area there was a golf course with a wide lawn, which was watered by many sprinkling systems.

_Water._

From the town a large pipe led up to the hill.

Jake was hypnotized by the sight.

Gradually everything became clear to him.

With everything he knew from the desert.

" _I curse you! I curse the whole town!"_

_The tracks on Joel's ranch. It was the smell of water._

" _A bloody day. After that the town was pursued by bad luck."_

" _How long has the drought been here?" "Over nine years."_

" _Unfortunately, the plans of the pipelines were stolen 10 years ago."_

" _And to tell the truth, I never smelled a trace of water in the pipes."_

Jake's train of thought ended in a disturbing black-out.

Still stunned, he stared at the city that human hands had created.

"Control the water, and you control everything," he muttered John's words, which his wife had told him.

What if someone took advantage of this principle?

His gaze wandered along the pipe. He crawled slowly towards it. Inside it rumbled and splashed. He could almost feel the concentrated power of the water in the pipe.

At that moment one of the cacti slammed against the pipe while running. Further up on a hill, several cacti had gathered around something in a circle, to which another small pipe led up.

The snake quickly crept up to them. Closely followed by the armadillo.

When they reached the top, they saw a steel construction that looked like a large rotary tap protruding from the ground. At the foot of this frame was a sign that said: _Emergency shut-off valve 6._

His gaze wandered over the floor, where he discovered several shoe prints in the sand. He leaned down and licked with his tongue over it.

His pupils narrowed. That was it. Not it all made sense.

"Now what, amigo?" The armadillo's voice echoed through his mind.

Slowly the snake rose and looked back into the desert.

He only knew one person who left such marks on the sand.

_No man can walk out on his own story._

"I'm going back."

"But why?" the armadillo asked.

"Because that's who I want to be."

His eyes narrowed.

_And because I know who is responsible for all of this._

* * *

"Beans!" Joel ordered. "Give me the tongs."

He sat in the barn next to thin pipelines and was busy to fix them.

His daughter Beans handed the instrument tool, while Rice her sister was standing next to them and watched everything.

"Don't you want to think about it once again?" she tried to change her father's mind.

"Keep quiet!" He snapped at her. "And if I find you in town again, I'll lock you up in your room!"

She stamped angrily. "Why am I not allowed to go there? Do you want me to die a virgin?"

Her father got up grumbling. "Fine, at some point you may get to meet someone... But nobody from this city!"

With the tongs in hand, he went to the toolbox from which Beans had taken the pliers.

"I will take the last water from them. It's bad enough that my own daughter betrayed me!"

Rice looked at the ground with a stubborn face. There was just no point in talking to him about it now. But one topic just couldn't get out of her head.

"But when they have no water anymore, they either die of thirst or they have to move away."

Her father put the tools away. "That's the point of the matter. We, however, will stay here. We have collected enough water in our tanks that it will enough for us forever."

"But father," she tried again, while her sister Beans stood tensed. "Don't you think they have suffered enough?"

The old lizard lifted his head. "Enough?" Joel turned red with rage. "Nothing is enough. It will never be enough."

Rice swallowed hard. "But it was an accident."

Joel grabbed her arm angrily. "Come with me!"

With these words he dragged his daughter near the house, where there was a grave with a large gravestone next to it, on which stood in large letters: _To my beloved wife Josephine._

The old lizard pointed hard at the grave. "Look here! Look at her grave. Tell your mother what you think!"

Rice looked sad and angry at the same time at her mother's tombstone.

"She loved the city," she said. "Do you think she would be proud of what you are doing to them?"

Joel growled angrily. "I knew your mother better than you! Only when the city disappears, she can rest in peace forever. I sacrificed everything for that. I even stole the plans for the pipelines so that they would never find out."

Rice stared at her father in disbelief. "Maybe the new sheriff was right, and you're really just a stubborn old man."

"That's enough now! Go to your room!"

She turned her back on him angrily. "I knew it. I thought I could talk to you, but I was wrong."

With quick steps she hurried away. Beans followed her and caught up with her in front of the courtyard. "Rice! Please don't get so upset."

"I shouldn't get upset?" With a jerk she turned to her sister. "We are being threatened by stagnate here forever, and the city is dying out - and you tell me not to get upset?! I'm so sick of that here!"

Beans shook his head wistfully. "But it has no use of getting upset about it. That's not the end of the world…"

She paused when she suddenly heard a thunderous trampling. But the reaction of the two sisters came too late. In the next instant riders appeared and tore them on their roadrunners.

"Hey! What's that supposed to be?!"

The two sisters struggled like crazy, but they were powerless against the strong grips of the Jenkins riders. They were dragged onto their saddles with loud screams.

Joel, who was running up, wanted to open the fire with his rifle immediately, but one of the riders reacted quickly and shot the old lizard in the leg.

With a scream, the lizard sank to the ground while the Jenkins gang galloped away with the two girls.

Groaning, Joel held his bleeding leg and saw the riders disappear behind the hills.

"BEANS! RICE!"


	44. Constraints and fears

Bill blinked when he woke up this morning. The first thing he felt was his aching body and gave him the horrible certainty that it hadn't been a bad dream yesterday. He always knew what time it was from the gong from the city clock. It was still before noon.

The lizard tried to move, but the shackles always ruined his attempt to escape.

Dejected, he was doomed to wait and see what would happen to him next. He remembered reading the telegram. The description had fit the person who had been presumed dead. But then he had to stare with fear into the revolver which the chameleon had pointed at him. The Gila monster was afraid he would shoot him. Instead, the green lizard had only said that he wasn't in a rush. Then he had forced him into this small room somewhere on the first floor of the town hall, where he had tied him with an old curtain cord. But the string wasn't just tied around his wrists and ankles, it was also tied around his neck in a noose, which in turn was connected to a pipe on the wall. It was impossible for him to run away without running the risk of strangling himself. Since the chameleon had also gagged him, it was not possible for him to call for help.

He raised his head when footsteps crossed the wooden floor. When the door opened, he looked up and moaned beggingly at him.

Rango came up to him with casual steps.

"What is it? Too tight?"

The Gila lizard nodded exhausted.

A cold smile slipped over the chameleon's mouth. "Sorry, but I always fix my victims in an escape-proof manner."

At the word "victim", Bill opened his eyes in fear.

With tensed body, he watched how the chameleon pulled a chair over and sat down on it. It was not hidden from him that he limped a little.

"So what am I supposed to do with you?" The chameleon started his monologue and looked down spitefully at his bound victim. "I really don't know where I should start. I have a sensitive stomach and I get stomach ulcers easily if someone spies on me."

He stood up and reached into his coat pocket.

"That was a mistake."

Bill let out a terrified scream as the cold of the sharp blade pressed against his throat.

"I'm not going to kill you right now," the chameleon commented coldly. "But I've had good experiences with torture."

Bill rolled his eyes back. At least he wanted to faint. He didn't want to die, but torture was worse.

Suddenly the chameleon stopped. He interrupted his sawing movements with the knife and stood up. Bill saw how he went to the window and looked out. The pounding of chicken feet was clearly audible.

"Mm, this day just got a little more interesting."

He pocketed the knife and controlled the robe around Bill's wrists and ankles again. Satisfied, he went to the door. "I will come back. Don't try to flee. I find you everywhere."

* * *

The chameleon had barely reached the stairs of the town hall when he heard outraged female voices from the entrance.

"Let us go! You have no right to treat us like that!"

Rango waited a moment until the steps on the stairs had become quieter, then he went up the stairs too, until he came to the mayor's office.

When he arrived, a large group had gathered there. Mayor John was behind his desk, Joey was standing in front of him, while a couple of Jenkins brothers or cousins stood around two familiar lizard ladies.

When the eyes of Rango and Beans met, the breathing between them died for a moment in the room.

"How nice to see you again", Rango greeted the lizard girl and walked towards her.

"Oh, you know each other?" Joey asked in surprise as he pushed a chair in front of the desk.

The chameleon grinned. "We already had the pleasure of a chat."

The girl Beans narrowed her eyes while he only smiled mockingly.

"Are you still annoyed about that I hit you?"

At the next moment, the clap of a slap in the face filled the air. The chameleon sighed and rubbed his cheek. "Now I know it."

He smiled and looked at her angry face.

"Now don't look so angry. It's not good for the facial muscles. Especially not if it looks so cute on your face."

His voice sounded a little annoyed, but he kept his grin on.

"Why did you bring us here?" Rice fell into the passive battle.

"Just to torture an old man," Joey intervened. "You will come into play early enough. But first, another older man has to do us a small favor."

With that, the Jenkins leader took out a parchment, slammed it on the tabletop, and pushed it over to John. "And you will be so kind by now and do the paperwork for us."

With these words, Joey leaned back relaxed in the chair and laid his dirty boots on the table.

Meanwhile, Mayor John leaned forward and examined the document.

"What's this?"

"A deed of abdication," Joey replied calmly. "It includes that you cede all rights to the city and transfer the collection of houses to us, the Jenkins clans. So, sign it."

With that he pushed the paper closer to John.

"Come on, sign the paper."

At first John was silent, then he pushed it away. "I never sign that."

Joey screwed up his mouth huffily. "Mm, theoretically we could just kill you now, but since the ladies are here..."

He drew his revolver and shot behind himself, very close to the girls' feet.

Beans gave a startled cry. Her sister quickly took her in her arms.

"Is that enough for you?" Joey asked. "Or should I shake the air a little more?"

He shot again. This time even twice. Beans buried her face in her sister's arms.

"Stop it!" Rice yelled at him.

But Joey made his fun with them and shot again and again. "Look how nice these ladies can dance!"

The other Jenkins relatives laughed wryly.

At that moment, something rushed through the air and grabbing the revolver from Joey's hand. Speechlessly, Joey stared at the chameleon, which had brandished his whip and caught the captured weapon with his hand.

"That's enough," he ordered in a dark firm tone. "The girl is mine."

"I just wanted to get this half-grave to move the pen."

"I think that won't be necessary anymore. I suppose he's more cooperative now, right?"

His moveable eyes wandered over to the mayor. John had reached for an old fountain-pen with trembling hands. But before the tip of the writing instrument touched the dry, old parchment, he looked up at the painting of his deceased wife.

The signature came with a quick, convulsive movement.

"Well done, mister," Joey said and picked up the paper again. Then he held it over his head and walked over to the others. "Now the city is ours! And soon the water, too!"

The others burst out cheering.

"Guys! I feel like celebrating," Joey yelled. "Let's douse the success in our saloon before the party really starts."

Everyone agreed with that. With loud hoots and shouts, they stormed down the stairs from the house and shot with their revolvers into the air.

In the end, only John, Rice, Beans, Rango and Joey were left in the office.

"What about you?" Joey asked the chameleon.

But Rango shook his head. "I'll take care of the two women until the old man arrives."

Joey shrugged. "As you want. The main thing is that the old man shows up soon."

With that, he left and the two girls were left alone with the killer. John was also still sitting at the desk and didn't say a word.

Rango reached down to his two revolvers in their holsters and looked sternly at the two frightened girls. Especially his gaze rested on Beans, but then his eyes wandered to Rice. "If you don't want that your sister gets scared again, then I would advise you not to resist." He stroked the colts. "Then I won't take out my guns. Got it?"

At first the two girls just stared at him as if frozen, then they nodded.


End file.
